O Paraíso em suas Mãos
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA: Harry e Draco depois de 14 anos se reencontram na plataforma 9 3/4. Uma tentativa de assassinato muda a vida de Malfoy.
1. O Reencontro

Título: Paraíso em suas mãos

Autor: satt

Tradutor: Mazzola Jackson

Personagens: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

Resumo: Harry e Draco depois de 14 anos se reencontram na plataforma 9 3/4. Uma tentativa de assassinato muda a vida de Malfoy.

A história promete muito amor este casal e surpresas muito, muito inesperado.

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: NC-17

Advertências: Mpreg = Masculino Gravidez

**Capítulo 1 O Reencuentro**

Tinha passado catorze anos desde o final da guerra. Harry tinha-se convertido num homem muito aposto, seu corpo atlético, devido a seu trabalho como auror, estava enquadrado por um formoso rosto de olhos verdes intensos que já não precisavam óculos, seu cabelo caía até os ombros, ao o ter longo o podia dominar melhor.

Como a cada setembro desde fazia três anos ia à estação de King's Cross a despedir a seu afilhado Teddy Lupin junto com a avó deste, Andrômeda. Teddy tinha-se convertido num adolescente muito formoso, tinha herdado os olhos cor mel de seu pai e seu cabelo castanho, desde que não estivesse enfadado e se convertesse em cor morado. Era um metamorfomago como sua mãe.

Aquele era um ano especial os Weasley lhe acompanhavam nesse dia, Rose, a filha maior do casal, começava em seu primeiro ano como aluna em Hogwarts. Acompanhava-lhes também Hugo, o filho mais pequeno.

Pelo que sabia Harry também devia ser o primeiro ano do filho de Draco Malfoy, se tinha inteirado que após a guerra, e pela ajuda que lhe tinham prestado no último momento a família Malfoy se tinha livrado de ir a Azkaban e lhes tinham permitido manter intacta toda sua fortuna, salvo uma pequena compensação que tinham tido que dar aos órfãos da guerra.

Draco Malfoy tinha-se casado com Astoria Greengrass, um casamento que tinha saído em todos os ecos de sociedade do mundo mágico, na foto do casamento Harry recordava que ela tinha uma mirada altiva e paga de si mesma e a Malfoy não se lhe via muito feliz, senão mais bem um pouco resignado. Ao cabo de um ano voltaram a sair nos ecos sociais tinham sido pais de um menino ao que chamaram Scorpius Draco Malfoy. E isso era todo o que sabia de seu antigo nêmeses.

Quando Harry se estava a despedir de seu afilhado e de sua querida Rose chegou Victoria Weasley, a namorada de Teddy e filha de Billy e Fleur Weasley, alegre como sua mãe se uniu ao grupo beijando a seus tios e primos e por suposto a Harry, que também o considerava um tio mais e ruborizando-se um pouco deu a Teddy um beijo na bochecha.

Subiram ao comboio e de repente Harry notou uma mirada fincada nele, ao fundo da plataforma se encontravam os Malfoy, Astoria com seu gesto de altaneira tão próprio do sangue limpo e de seu sogra Narcisa, Scorpius tão parecido a seu pai a sua mesma idade, salvo pela cor dos olhos que eram de uma cor azul profundo como os dos Black e Draco Malfoy, nos anos tinham melhorado muitíssimo sua imagem, seu cabelo caía solto por seus ombros, sem essa horrível gominha que usava de pequeno, luzia um traje negro que lhe dava um ar de elegância magnífica, seus formosos olhos platinados tinham a vista fixa em Harry e se um se fixasse bem em seu rosto dar-se-ia conta de que sua boca estava um pouco entreaberta num gesto de admiração.

Harry baixo a vista, mas deixou fixada em sua mente a imagem do loiro que se via imponente. O moreno tinha sabido num ano após a guerra que não se sentia para nada atraído pelas mulheres, a Ginny a queria muito, mas como a uma irmã e de sua outra noiva, Cho Chang, se deu também conta que seu amor por ela tinha sido fugaz. Quando lhe expôs à ruiva seus apetites sexuais, o sentiu muito, mas compreendeu que se a Harry o que gostava eram dos garotos não tinha nada que fazer com ele e como para valer o queria muito preferiu o conservar como amigo ao ter obrigado como noivo.

Ginny com o tempo assimilou a ideia de ter perdido a Harry como amante e de ter ganhado como amigo e irmão e refez sua vida amorosa com seu antigo namorado Dean Thomas. Hoje estava felizmente casada e esperava seu segundo filho.

Algo na mirada do loiro lhe fez suspeitar que não estava felizmente casado e se estava com sua mulher na estação era para acompanhar a seu pequeno. Sumido nestas cavilações não advertiu como uns magos se acercavam até os Malfoy e lançavam um feitiço a Draco que o aturdiu e lhe deixo atirado no solo, quando iam repetir a maldição, Harry sem pensar seguindo seu treinamento de auror se lançou para os delinquentes, lhes desarmou e imobilizou.

-Passa bem senhora, ao menino fizeram-lhe algo.

-Não me encontro perfeitamente e o menino também, acho que só meu marido tem saído mau parado do assunto.

O pequeno Scorpius tinha umas lágrimas que lhe percorriam suas bochechas, seu papai estava atirado no solo e não entendia por que esses senhores lhe tinham atacado e ao cair ao solo se tinha golpeado a cabeça e sangrava por sua nuca.

Harry acercou-se ao pequeno e consolou-lhe dizendo-lhe que não se preocupasse que seu papai ia estar bem. Rapidamente comunicou-se com a Central de Aurores para que viessem a levar aos detentos, recomendou à senhora que acompanhasse a seu filho até o comboio e que ele levaria a Draco até St. Mungo para que o revisassem e que após tranquilizar ao menino fora até ali.

-Eu sei muito bem o que tenho que fazer senhor Potter, acho que você não é o mais indicado para me dizer como tenho que atuar com minha família.

-Sento-o senhora não era minha intenção a molestar, mas acho que seu filho precisa um pouco de consolo e se considera que o menino deve esperar a ver como a seu pai não lhe passa nada, poderá o levar manhã ao colégio. Mas já vejo que não precisa ajuda de ninguém. Sento-o muito. Senhora.

Harry se quadrado ante a esposa de Malfoy recolheu a Draco do solo para pô-lo sobre uma cama que tinha convocado. Draco que tinha recobrado o sentido e tinha presenciado a conversa de Astoria com Potter não disse nada e chamou a seu pequeno.

-Scorpius, não se preocupes a teu papai não lhe passa nada, simplesmente me golpeei a cabeça ao cair com o solo e me sangra, você se vai tranquilo, hoje é teu grande dia, começas teus estudos em Hogwarts me promete que me mandará uma coruja para me dizer em que casa está.

-Está bem papai, te prometo que assim que o saiba te mandarei uma coruja, se cuida. Quero-te.

-Eu também a ti, meu pequeno. –Beijou a testa de seu filho com muito carinho.

-Vamos Scorpius, basta de sentimentalismos adiante de desconhecidos o comboio vai partir cedo.

Draco fechou os olhos em um gesto de dor, sua esposa, já por pouco tempo, era fria e não permitia que seu pequeno mostrasse seus sentimentos em público, lhe estava educando de maneira espartana como correspondia a um sangue limpo, como lhe tinham educado a ele e tantos problemas e inimigos se tinha criado.

Harry interpretou o gesto de Draco como de dor físico, por isso se apressou ao levar o quanto antes a St. Mungo. Se tinha sofrido um atentado era possível que este se repetisse. Malfoy era muito poderoso economicamente e ainda que o Wizengamot tinha-os declarado não culpados ainda ficavam muitos loucos soltos que sentiam como os Malfoy tinham traído a seu senhor e ademais estava o tema das invejas que suscitava o ter uma grande fortuna.

O chefe de aurores decidiu que melhor que ele não tinha ninguém em esse momento para escoltar ao loiro e de passagem poder chegar até o fundo do assunto e se podia desbaratar os planos dos loucos seguidores de Voldemort que ainda combinavam com vida, melhor. Ademais apetecia-lhe voltar a conversar com seu nêmeses, Harry era um sentimental e ainda se lembrava como Narcisa Malfoy lhe tinha ajudado quando Voldemort pensava que estava morrido, lhe interessava saber por ela.

- Vamos Malfoy aguenta um pouco, em seguida estará em mãos de um medimago que te curará.

- Não sou nenhuma donzela em apuros e não me estou morrendo, de modo que se não te importas com me gostaria ir por meus próprios meios ao hospital e não entrar em esta absurda cama.

- Vá! Vejo que em os anos não têm acabado com tua arrogância, só tentava que não te caísses ao solo tens sofrido uma comoção grande e sangras por tua cabeça, mas se é teu desejo, está bem farei que a cama desapareça.

Draco tentou levantar-se e um mareio obrigou-lhe a cair em os braços de Harry que já sabia o que ia suceder.

-Dás-te conta de que não está bem? Deixa-te já de arrogâncias e te põe na maldita cama de uma vez, não tenho todo o dia para estar contigo.

- Você se perde Potter –isto o disse Draco arrastando as palavras como quando era um adolescente, quando olhava a Harry as lembranças de sua infância e adolescência se agolpeavam em sua mente e não podia esquecer como o grande Harry Potter tinha recusado sua amizade e como pouco a pouco se tinham convertido em amargos inimigos. Até que o Lord invadiu sua casa e seu mundo se veio abaixo.

Nunca mais voltou a ser o estúpido arrogante em o que sua educação de sangue limpa lhe tinha convertido, mas não deixava de desfrutar um pouco ao ver a cara de consternação que punha o grande herói. Em o fundo gostava mortificar, já que dessa maneira chamava sua atenção e pelo menos fazia-lhe um pouco de caso.

Quando chegaram ao hospital os repórteres do profeta e do Pasquim se giravam em a recepção, se tinha corrido rapidamente a voz de que Draco Malfoy tinha sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato em a plataform quando despedia, junto a sua esposa, a seu herdeiro rumo a Hogwarts.

Harry Potter tinha previsto que isto podia passar por esse motivo mandou à Central que trouxessem reforços para proteger a intimidem da vítima. Os aurores com seus flamantes uniformes de cor azul marinho rodearam a cama.

-Chefe Potter temos disposto um cordão de segurança desde a recepção até as estâncias onde o senhor Malfoy será atendido. Também temos disposto proteção em o expresso de Hogwarts por se algum desalmado tenta atentar contra o filho do senhor Malfoy e temos posto uma escolta discreta à senhora Malfoy tal e como nos ordenou.

-Obrigado por sua diligência Andrews, eu me ocuparei de escoltar ao senhor Malfoy até o medimago, depois irei até nossos escritórios para redigir o relatório. Imagino-me que os assaltantes do senhor Malfoy se encontram já em os calabouços a espera do interrogatório.

-Temo-me senhor que isso não poderá ser possível, sem que pudéssemos o evitar morderam uma cápsula que levavam em a boca e morreram em o ato. A seguir a mesma poção que os matou fez que seus corpos se desvanecessem sem deixar rastro.

-Tudo isto é muito raro, não parece obra de nenhum louco, é um plano muito premeditado, quero que redobrem a vigilância em torno dos Malfoy. Avise ao colégio da presença de aurores, não quero que ocorra nada ali. Se lhes porá uma guarda permanente. Seria muito conveniente que ninguém alheio ao castelo pudesse entrar em ele e que todos os professores que pudesse ter novos este ano sejam pesquisados.

- Algo mais senhor.

-Nada mais Andrews, pode ser marchado.

-Obrigado, Potter por preocupar-te tanto por minha família.

-É o menos que posso fazer por um velho colega de colégio que um momento muito importante para mim sua família também me salvou de uma morte segura.

-Sempre tão nobre e agradecido não é assim Potter. Ou escondes algo mais. –Draco ladeou sua boca enquanto dizia-lhe isto a Harry. Gesto que o moreno interpretou não com arrogância, se não com um ar de picardia

Mas bom que tolices passavam por sua cabeça, Malfoy lhe insinuando, o gay era ele não o loiro que estava casado e tinha um filho com uma mulher.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Uma nova fic para vocês lerem... mais uma DRARRY na minha lista de traduções espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei… comentem!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	2. Visita ao St Mungus

Capítulo 2 Visita a St. Mungo

Chegaram até a sala onde Draco Malfoy ia ser atendido por um doutor. Harry levitou ao loiro até a cama que tinha a sala fazendo desvanecer a outra, o sangue de Draco tinha parado de manar por sua ferida e já resseca emaranhado seu cabelo.

-Bom dia Harry, que me traz aqui, vejamos, pode ser dado o voltada senhor Malfoy tenho que lhe examinar essa ferida em a cabeça lhe vai doer um pouco.

O medimago era um muito bom amigo de Harry, nenhum dos dois queria compromissos sérios, mas de vez em quando não estava nada mau se sentir acompanhados, sobretudo na noite. Enquanto Draco dava-se a volta em a cama olhando para a parede Matt aproveitou para passar a mão por perto cu de Harry, este ao notar a caricia deu um respingo, não se esperava esse gesto de seu amigo no hospital e mais adiante de um paciente, mas lhe excitou e notou um puxão na entreperna que avolumou suas calças. Matt se percebeu do probleminha de Harry e sorriu piscando um olho.

Flashback

_Harry por seu trabalho como auror e por sua habilidade para atrair acidentes tinha que visitar muito com frequência St. Mungo. Coincidiu com o doutor Matt Karlson em mais de uma ocasião e cedo surgiu entre eles uma atração física, nada mais. Nenhum queria chegar para além em sua relação._

_Ficavam a jantar e a tomar umas copas de vez em quando e Matt que era mais lançado que Harry em esses temas lhe convidou a passar a noite com ele. –Harry me encantaria que pudéssemos passar a noite juntos, amanhã é sábado e nenhum dos dois temos que trabalhar, nos acordaríamos tarde após uma noite de paixão e quem sabe se não continuaríamos todo o dia igual que a noite._

_-Jajaja Matt és um pequeno fantasminha, mas não estaria mau saber até onde chega sua virilidade, ademais sua ideia me parece do mais tentadora. Onde quer que vamos a sua casa ou à minha?_

_-Que te parece se nos vamos a esta preciosa cabana que tenho em as Ilhas Orkney ao norte de Escócia em Mainland, está para perto de uma bonita praia e ninguém nos molestará._

_-Hummm, soa muito tentador Matt, deixa que o pense… -Harry mostrou um grande sorriso e com um beijo lhe disse que sim à proposta do outro moreno._

_Harry não ia a desaproveitar a ocasião que Matt lhe brindava, já levava tempo pensando em o bem que se sentiria em a cama com ele. Matt tinha um físico espetacular, alto com seu metro noventa, o cabelo muito negro, uma pele de porcelana e uns incríveis olhos de um azul profundo. Seu corpo totalmente musculado, sem exageros era a inveja de qualquer homem. Acordava paixões lá por onde fosse além do caráter alegre e despreocupado, era um bom conversador e muito ameno._

_Claro Harry também não estava nada mau e isso para Matt também era evidente, algo mais baixo que ele, mas também muito atlético e essa pele canela que lhe encantava e esses belíssimos olhos verdes que lhe fascinavam. Seu caráter, após todo o que tinha passado em sua adolescência se tinha voltado mais alegre, atrás tinham ficado os sofrimentos e os pesadelos. _

_Sua vida deu um giro de 360º quando finalizou a guerra, acabou seus estudos em Hogwarts, não voltou a sofrer a tirania de seus tios e se independido, em um princípio residiu em a casa de sua padrinho, mas assim que pôde vendeu a moradia e se comprou outra mais alegre em o Vale de Godric para perto de onde viveram seus pais. Sua fortuna já de por si grande tinha aumentado muito com a venda da casa e as duas abóbadas que Sirius Black possuía em Gringotts e que lhe tinha cedido em herança._

_-Em uma hora passo a buscar a tua casa Harry e aparecemo-nos em a cabana, leva-te muito pouca roupa, não a vais precisar. –Harry riu ante o comentário de Matt e notou como seu entreperna começava a acordar._

_-Em uma hora espero-te fantasminha, já veremos o que vamos ou não a precisar, se quer te levo alguma poção reconstituinte, não se a que suas forças vacilem._

_Harry fez rapidamente sua mala, deu-se uma ducha e enquanto esperava a Matt pensou em o fim de semana tão fantástico que lhe esperava. Sentia-se muito a gosto com o medimago, mas em o fundo sabia que com o tempo precisaria algo mais, não dele, Matt lhe dava todo o que podia e todo o que podia não era suficiente para Harry, ele que nunca tinha tido uma família para valer era o que mais ansiava em este mundo. Bom não ia ter esse tipo de pensamentos agora, queria ser frívolo já tinha sofrido bastante em sua infância e adolescência, agora queria desfrutar do momento, nada mais, o outro já viria só, o verdadeiro amor não se busca surge sem mais._

_Harry abriu a porta ante o telefonema de Matt, este se lhe ficou olhando descaradamente desde a ombreira da porta e com olhos depredadores lhe disse:_

_- Meu moreninho vê-te espetacular com esses vaqueiros negros tão ajustados e essa camisa tão bonito morada, mas te verás melhor quando te tire. –Agarrou a Harry pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo profundo que fez que a entreperna se lhe avolumava alarmantemente._

_-Você também não te vê nada mau com essas calças de couro negro e essa camisa também negra, te vê como uma linda barata. - Riu-se Harry enquanto passava-lhe a mão pela entreperna._

_Assim entre risos e sorrisos se apareceram em o interior da cabana. Era muito bonita e acolhedora, a estância principal tinha uma bonita lareira de pedra e ao lado dela dois sofás com umas cálidas mantas de pathwork davam uma nota de cor à madeira escura da sala. Em uma dos cantos da habitação estava uma cozinha americana que ainda que pequena estava equipada com os últimos progressos. Umas escadas ao fundo davam acesso à primeira planta que contava com uma enorme habitação com uma grande cama, um par de criados-mudos, um enorme armário e uma cómoda, todo isso de madeira rústica que harmonizava muito bem com a filosofia da cabana. Uma porta em a habitação dava passo a um banho com enormes janelas que se assomavam à praia, a banheira redonda podia albergar facilmente a duas pessoas, equipada com chorros de hidromassagem._

_Entre risos, beijos e afagos subiram à habitação a depositar as malas, enquanto Harry vistoriava à habitação e enchia a banheira Matt baixo à cozinha e sacou uma garrafa de vinho branco que estava muito fria e apanhou duas copas de fino cristal._

_-Está a seu gosto a cabana Harry? -Matt enquanto perguntava-lhe a Harry agarrou-lhe pela cintura desde as costas e passou a outra mão que sujeitava as copas e a garrafa por adiante do peito deste e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e lhe dar pequenos mordiscos que punham a Harry a carne de galinha._

_-Está todo perfeito, é um lugar muito bonito e romântico, acho que nossa primeira vez a vou recordar durante bastante tempo._

_Harry voltou-se e começou a beijar os lábios de Matt muito devagar e depois demandante meteu a língua em a boca do medimago explorando com ansiedade todos seus rincões. Nenhum tinha falado do assunto, mas iam ter um problema de uma hora para outra, nenhum parecia estar acostumado a não ser o dominante em a relação._

_A cada um dava por sentado que seguiria o sendo, Matt começou a desabrochar a camisa de Harry e dantes de que passassem a mais encheu as copas com o vinho e lhe ofereceu uma a Harry, ambos beberam olhando aos olhos com desejo. Harry com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas o cabelo algo revolto e a camisa desabrochada e queda sobre suas costas deixando os ombros ao descoberto se mostrava do mais apetecível para seu casal que começava a mostrar um grande volume em a entreperna que pouco tinha que invejar do que luzia o outro moreno._

_Apressaram as copas e deixaram-nas sobre a cómoda, voltando-se a beijar e a esfregar seus quadris incomodamente apertados nas calças. Matt com a voz rouca pelo desejo sussurrou a Harry que fossem até a banheira onde poderiam ser relaxado e fazer o amor mexidos pelas borbulhas._

_Ansiosamente começaram a despir-se e livres das ataduras que supunham suas roupas se introduziram em a banheira. Como Matt era maior que Harry lhe apanhou pela cintura e lhe sentou entre suas pernas com facilidade. _

_-Pequeno, quero possuir-te já, este desejo está me matando._

_-Vá, eu estava pensando o mesmo, sempre gosto de estar em cima e não embaixo._

_-Mas se esses momentos está em cima –disse com sorna Matt-_

_-Não me tome por tonto sabe ao que me refiro._

_-Bom parece que temos um problema. –Matt o dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço de Harry lhe provocando calafrios que lhe faziam sacudir suas costas – Nenhum dos dois parece que goste que lhe possuam. Façamos uma coisa, nos revessaremos e será novo para os dois._

_-Encanta-me sair da monotonia, te possuirei primeiro, Matt._

_-Sabe que é um teimoso Gryffindor, mas não me importo com esta experiência será nova para mim. Quando tu te venhas em meu interior te possuirei e te arrependerás de não ter querido que te possua primeiro. Matt riu-se com sorna, mas encantado de ser o primeiro. Sempre gostava das novidades e está era muito, mas que muito apetitosa._

_Harry pôs-se de pé e apanhou a Matt do braço para que se incorporasse, começou a beijar-lhe em a boca, baixando pelo pescoço e se deteve com gesto guloso em os mamilos do medimago, enquanto lhe sugava uma, a outra era acariciada avidamente com sua mão. Seguiu baixando pelo ventre de Matt com pequenos beijos até que chegou a seu pênis e lhe introduziu em a boca, quando sentiu que o líquido pré-seminal saía de seu pênis parou._

_A voz de Harry, rouca pelo desejo, sussurrou a Matt que se sentasse em cima dele, lançou um feitiço lubrificante sobre o ânus deste e se lubrificou seu pênis. Dantes de penetrá-lo introduziu um dedo e com movimentos circulares foi agradando seu esfíncter, quando começou a dilatar-se lhe introduziu outro dedo e outro mais, ao sentir que estava já o suficientemente preparado o fez empalar-se sobre seu pênis, Matt, ainda que não era virgem, fazia tempo que não era penetrado e se notou um pouco incómodo quando o enorme pênis de Harry se deslizou em seu interior, se pôs um pouco rígido e Harry se manteve muito inquieto até que notou que as costas de Matt se relaxava, em esse instante Harry agarrou os quadris de Matt e lhe ajudava a subir e a baixar sobre seu pênis._

_A próstata de Matt se roçou maravilhosamente com o pênis de Harry e começou a desfrutar enormemente do prazer que recebia, Harry acelerou as investidas e com um grito rouco se veio em o interior, quando sua respiração se fez mais pausada Matt não lhe deu trégua, fez que se apoiará sobre a borda da banheira e com o cu ao ar lhe abriu as nádegas e começou a lubrificar a entrada de Harry com um gel que convocou, era uma sensação prazerosa a que Harry sentia em esses momentos._

_Os dedos de Matt entravam e saíam formando pequenos círculos em seu interior que a cada vez se iam agradando mais, chegou a lhe meter até quatro dedos e os abria em tesoura em seu interior, Harry estava se excitando de novo. Matt saiu inesperadamente de seu ânus e Harry emitiu um grito de desgosto ao sentir-se vazio._

_-Vá, ao que não gostava que lhe possuíssem parece que agora mesmo se sente de vazio. - Matt o disse com sorna e provocou que Harry lhe desse uma cachetada em as nádegas. Matt não pôde mais que se rir e se introduziu de um sozinho golpe em seu interior. Harry não lhe esperava e deu um respingo que lhe fez se golpear um pouco os joelhos com as paredes da banheira. Matt não lhe deu trégua e voltou a sair e entrar depressa. As investidas eram a cada vez mais fortes já que Harry ajudava a elas ao mover violentamente seus quadris. Matt agarrou o pênis de Harry e começou a bombeá-lo, notou como as pernas de seu casal se dobravam de prazer com um grito outra vez rouco, Harry se veio em suas mãos e Matt não pôde aguentar mais e o fez em seu interior. Ficou apoiado em as costas do auror e quando se tranquilizaram só pôde lhe dizer:_

_-Woooh_

_-Eu também digo woooh Matt, nunca tinha experimentado tantas sensações, não está nada mau se deixar possuir de vez em quando._

_Ambos estoiraram em risos e saíram da banheira uma vez limpos, se envolveram em dois cômodos albornoz e se foram até a cama onde dormiram placidamente um momento. O fim de semana passou muito rápido, para gosto de ambos onde repetiram a cena do banho em diferentes lugares da casa. Em a segunda-feira pela manhã quando ambos se incorporaram a seus respectivos trabalhos tiveram sérios problemas para se sentar._

Fim do Flashback

-Bem senhor Malfoy parece que se deu um bom golpe em a cabeça, sorte que tinha a um auror perto seu, senão as consequências podiam ter sido mais graves. Pelo que me contaram tentaram lhe lançar uma imperdoável após lhe ter mandado um desmaius. Deve ter inimigos poderosos para atrever-se a fazê-lo a plena luz do dia ou bem eram muito loucos.

-Muito bem não deviam estar, já sabe doutor que quando se sentiram encurralados por meus homens se suicidaram com essas ampolas que depois não deixam rastro dos corpos, é uma poção de magia escura muito avançada.

-Lástima que não contemos com ninguém em experiente em poções como era seu padrinho, Malfoy, ele ao menos nos poderia ter ajudado a tentar desmascarar a quem está por trás de tudo isso.

Draco quando ouviu nomear a seu padrinho se sentiu emocionado, lhe jogava muito de menos, notou como Potter também demonstrava emoção em suas palavras, sabia como se tinha portado Severus com Harry e como lhe tinha protegido sempre. Soube que esses dois se tinham reconciliado.

-Bom, acho que já está, a ferida está perfeitamente fechada e asséptica, não terá consequências, já que não se produziu por nenhum feitiço. Agora se vai incorporar muito devagar e se nota algum tipo de mareio me diga.

Draco levantou-se devagar da cama e sentiu-se bem, o medimago e Potter estavam a cada um a seu lado para lhe ajudar por se se mareava.

-Obrigado, encontro-me perfeitamente, acho que já é hora de que volte a minhas obrigações.

-Não tão depressa Malfoy tem que acompanhar até a Central temos que te tomar declaração e esclarecer alguns pontos do atentado. Sua mulher já está ali e a estão tomando declaração.

-Não me imaginei que o grande Harry Potter estivesse tão ansioso de me ter um tempo mais a seu lado.

-Não seja cínico, Malfoy o tempo das disputas de colégio já tem passado, não tenho nenhum interesse em ter a meu lado, simplesmente cumpro com meu dever.

Enquanto Harry dizia isto se acercou a Matt e lhe passou um braço por sua cintura, indicando com este gesto, que não estava só e por suposto que não lhe precisava. Reafirmou o gesto dando um beijo a Matt nos lábios que lhe agradou muito e motivou um sorriso manhoso no medimago. Conhecia muito bem a Harry e sabia que estava provocando ao loiro, algo se trazia entre mãos seu moreninho e se se tomava tantas moléstias era porque o loiro não lhe resultava tão indiferente.

-Se está pronto convocarei um portal até a Central desde aqui e assim evitaremos aos repórteres da recepção.

-Sempre tão considerado Potter. - Se riu o loiro.

Harry começou a enfadar-se e atirou do braço de Malfoy lastimando para empurrar ao portal. Draco notou as cocegas da magia de Harry enfadado e sentiu o poderoso que era, pelo momento era melhor não o provocar mais.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Um capitulo gostoso por assim dizer!**

**Mas enfim espero que gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	3. O passado de Draco

Capítulo 3 O Passado de Draco

-Sinto muito Potter, não era minha intenção te enfadar achava que tinha dito que devíamos nos esquecer dos jogos infantis.

-Nisso estamos de acordo Malfoy, mas sempre seguirás sendo o mesmo convencido que quando estávamos em o colégio. Não sei que te traz entre mãos, mas te direi para seu conhecimento que acaba de sofrer um atentado e que devemos esclarecer os fatos para saber quem pode estar por trás de tudo isto.

Draco olhou apenado ao moreno, sabia que se tinha passado, Potter só queria lhe ajudar, mas também era verdadeiro que não lhe resultava indiferente, senão por que tinha agarrado ao medimago da cintura e lhe tinha dado um beijo, isso teria que o meditar mais devagar.

-De acordo Potter, prometo portar-me bem e prestar toda a cooperação que seja necessária para esclarecer os fatos.

Em a Central de Aurores situada em uma das dependências do Ministério reinava uma grande atividade. Ainda ficavam alguns comensais que deter e a gente seguia praticando magia escura que trazia de cabeça aos aurores.

A Central além da recepção contava com um montão de despachos, uns maiores que outros que albergavam aos aurores ou bem os mais pequenos estavam destinados aos chefes das brigadas que tinham a seu cargo a quatro homens, estes a sua vez dependiam dos chefes de grupo que aglutinavam a quatro brigadas e eram os que trabalhavam diretamente com o chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter.

A nomeação de Harry foi imediato assim que acabou a academia, que também foi efêmera sua estância em ela, atestado, mais bem, onde se lhe deram uma instrução mais baseada em as leis mágicas que em a preparação em feitiços ou poções. Seu treinamento tinha sido muito grande dantes de enfrentar-se ao Lord e ao matar a este a magia do tenebroso se tinha combinado com ele.

Este era um segredo muito bem guardado por Harry, ninguém o sabia exceto ele. Sua magia era demasiado poderosa para que ninguém conhecesse de sua existência. Ele não pensava a utilizar para o mau, mas Harry tinha muitos inimigos, não só os comensais que tinham "combinar" com vida, senão também muitos magos invejosos de que tão jovem tivesse chegado tão longe.

Harry soube jogar muito bem suas cartas e mostrar só uma pequena parte de sua magia, a suficiente para se converter em chefe de aurores em muito pouco tempo. Sabia que ainda ficavam muitas injustiças em o mundo mágico por arranjar e ele o tentaria.

Draco ficou impressionado, nunca tinha estado em a Central e observou como os aurores saudavam a Potter com respeito e admiração, inclusive alguns se assombravam que Draco Malfoy fosse custodiado pessoalmente por ele. Em a Central já se sabia que Potter lhe tinha salvado e que se ia encarregar pessoalmente do caso. Esse era ou mordomia que muito poucos contavam.

De um dos despachos saiu Astoria Malfoy com uma mirada de desprezo para o auror que se tinha atrevido a lhe fazer perguntas um tanto delicadas para sua intimidem. Que se tinha algum problema com seu marido, que se se levavam bem, que se tinham momentos íntimos. Demônios, como odiava essas perguntas quem eram eles para meter em sua vida privada, por suposto que não contesto com a verdade em nenhum momento.

_Flashback_

_Não se importavam a esse atalho de novatos saber se Draco e ela se deitavam, nunca o tinham feito, Draco era arrematada e asquerosamente homossexual e ademais fértil, não se queriam, seu casal tinha sido fraudado para tampar a vergonha que supunha que Draco tivesse ficado grávido de um noivo que, ao igual que ela, só queria seu dinheiro e sua posição social._

_Fingiram sua gravidez e ocultaram o de Draco, um amigo muito íntimo da família, medimago, tinha levado a gravidez e o parto de Draco. Depois o menino foi apresentado em sociedade como filho de Astoria e de Draco, herdeiro dos Malfoy._

_Lucius Malfoy quando se inteirou que seu filho estava grávido desse caça-fortunas, igual que sua mãe uma pobrezinha viúva, teve umas quantas palavras com esse desgraçado e lhe deu um ultimato ou deixava a seu filho ou lhe faria pagar cara sua ousadia. Lucius apesar de sua fama amava desesperadamente a seu filho e após que quase o perde por culpa de Voldemort e do que sofreu durante a guerra se jurou que nunca mais reveria a seu filho em esse estado._

_Draco quando soube que seu noivo Blaise só ia por trás de seu dinheiro e prestígio se sentiu morrer, que faria agora ele, só e com um filho que não teria uma família completa, chorou até ficar sem lágrimas, deixo de comer, de sentir de viver. Só o grande amor que seus pais lhe demonstraram conseguiram lhe sacar do ostracismo em o que tinha caído. Conseguiram convencer-lhe de que a melhor solução para ele e para seu bebê era que se casasse com Astoria._

_Sabiam que não lhe queria, mas sua família após a guerra se viu em sérios problemas econômicos e estariam dispostos a casar a sua pequena com o herdeiro dos Malfoy. O que não sabiam nenhuma das duas famílias que Astoria, era todo menos submissa e recatada, suas ânsias de poder e de dinheiro a levavam bem longe com tal de conseguir seus objetivos._

_Mostrou-se muito comprazida com ser a eleita e esteve de acordo em fingir uma gravidez e comportar-se como uma boa esposa sangue puro para Draco. Desde a noite de casamentos deixo-lhe muito claro a seu marido que não pensava ter relações com ele, que se queria poderia ser aliviado com qualquer puto que encontrasse por ali e que ela seria independente e livre para ter os amantes que lhe viesse em vontade. _

_Também obrigou a Draco a não contar a ninguém o pactuado essa noite ou divulgaria seu segredo, que o filho que levava em suas entranhas era um bastardo engendrado por um amante que só queria dele seu dinheiro._

_Draco não quis apenar mais a seus pais, teria que aguentar pelo bem de seu filho e de seus pais, bastante tinham pago já por seus erros e não queria que seu filho também o fizesse. Cair em desgraça em a alta sociedade mágica era muito fácil e os Malfoy pendiam de um fio._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Olá Draco, se não se importa com me retiro já a nossa mansão, disse isto último recalcando as palavras para acordar, a seu julgamento, as invejas dos pobretões que lhes rodeavam. Estou muito cansada e farta destes estúpidos interrogatórios, nem que tivesse sido eu a agressora e não a agredida.

Draco sentiu uma pulsada de dor ante a altaneira de Astoria, que a cada dia era mais acusada. Este fato não passou por alto a Harry que se sentiu molesto pela dor que viu em seu antigo nêmeses, odiava as injustiças e a soberba e Astoria se estava comportando injusta e muito soberbamente com seu marido, nem sequer foi capaz de lhe perguntar como se encontrava. Sacando sua veia Gryffindor contestou à esposa de Malfoy

-Senhora, acho que aqui o único agredido é seu marido e graças aos cuidados recebidos em St. Mungo encontra-se muito melhor e agora se já tem prestado declaração, espere a que um casal de meus aurores a escoltem até sua mansão. –Isto último o disse com um pouco de sorna.

Astoria deu um respingo e voltou-se altaneira para a saída escoltada por um casal de aurores que não estavam demasiado contentes pela acompanhar. Harry fez um gesto a Draco para que entrasse em seu despacho e depois de fechar a porta lhe convidou a se sentar.

-Serei breve, Malfoy compreendo que esteja cansado, só umas perguntas de rotina e poderá ir a sua casa.

Harry sacou de seu escritório um pergaminho e molhou a pluma em tinta para começar a anotar as respostas que Draco começaria a lhe dar. Quando Harry levantou a vista para começar a perguntar a Draco notou como umas lágrimas que o loiro tentava dissimular corriam por suas bochechas. Tinha-lhe doído muito que Astoria se comportasse assim adiante de todo mundo e mais adiante de Potter, o moreno era muito sagaz e se teria dado em seguida conta de que não eram precisamente um casal feliz.

Ultimamente estava muito deprimido, só lhe dava alegria seu pequeno Scorpius, mas estava em o colégio e ainda ficavam quatro meses para se reunir com ele. A mansão pressionava-lhe desde que seus pais tinham decidido ir-se a viver a Paris, já não queria estar mais em Londres, se sentiam muito envergonhados por seu passado e Draco parecia que por fim tinha encarrilado sua vida e seu neto já estavam em Hogwarts. Em sua ignorância pensaram que se deixavam só ao casal poderiam ser acercado um pouco mais, pois ultimamente lhes viam um pouco distantes e quem sabe se teriam outro pequeno. Pensavam que Draco se tinha esquecido de sua tendência aos homens.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco triste ao ver a Malfoy tão afundado, nunca pensou que o loiro que tinha todo pudesse ser sentido mau e desde depois que sua mulher fora tão frite com ele. Algo passava e ele estaria disposto ao saber.

-Malfoy se encontra-te cansado é melhor que o deixemos, amanhã também posso te fazer estas perguntas, por uma noite mais não acho que passe nada e se não quer ir a sua casa sempre te posso acompanhar até um hotel e te pôr vigilância por se tentam outra vez atentar contra ti.

Draco ante as palavras tão generosas e desinteressadas de Harry e a tensão acumulada, não pôde mais e se jogou a chorar desconsoladamente. Harry sem pensar-lhe um segundo correu até Draco e abraçou-lhe brindando-lhe apoio e consolo.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmm**

**Capitulo interessante, espero que gostem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	4. A Casa de Harry

**Capitulo quatro: A casa de Harry**

Harry sabia do orgulho de Malfoy e intuía porquê chorava este, por esse motivo não quis lhe envergonhar mais e lhe brindou palavras de consolo que sabia que eram mentira.

-Vamos Draco está muito cansado e aturdido pelo desta tarde e o pensar que teu filho podia ter saído ferido acho que te superou. Eu não tenho filhos, o mais parecido a eles é Teddy e os filhos de meus amigos e sinto muito medo de pensar que lhes possa passar algo, por tanto me imagino que o pensar em um filho sangue de seu sangue e carne de sua carne deve ser muito doloroso. –Enquanto falava a Draco tinha-lhe sujeito contra seu peito e acariciava lhe as costas com suaves movimentos circulares.

-Obrigado Potter, eu não tivesse feito tanto por ti se eu fosse o auror e você o agredido após o comportamento que sempre tive contigo quando éramos adolescentes.

Draco dizia-o sinceramente, sabia que sempre tinha sido um convencido e um prepotente muito orgulhoso de seu prestígio e de sua fortuna e por suposto de sua educação como futuro comensal, mas todo isso se acabou quando, primeiro Voldemort tomou sua mansão e viu com seus próprios olhos os horrores que o Lord era capaz de infligir a magos só porque não estavam de acordo com seus ideais e depois quando Potter lhe salvou de uma morte segura em a Sala Precisa e testemunhou a seu favor e ao de sua família de que em o último momento se tinham arrependido de seguir ao Lord e ademais lhe tinham ajudado para não cair em as garras deste. Sentiu em esse momento que Potter era uma boa pessoa e que não se merecia todo o que lhe tinha feito em o passado.

Quando Harry sentiu como o loiro se relaxava e deixava de chorar, lhe levantou o rosto e secou suas lágrimas com um lenço. Via-se-lhe tão adorável com seus olhos tristes e o nariz vermelho. Mas, como desde quando era adorável Malfoy, nããão tirou esse pensamento da cabeça, mas não assim a imagem que reteve em sua retina durante muito tempo.

-Obrigado Harry, senão importas-te com me gostaria poder descansar, sentiu muito ter-me comportado assim, mas é que levo muita tensão acumulada e tenho sentido verdadeiro pânico por se a Scorpius lhe ocorria algo. Ainda tenho medo por se estando em o Colégio lhe sucedesse algo, é tão pequeno, ele não tem culpa dos erros de seus pais, nem de seus avôs.

-Não te preocupes Draco –o moreno duvidava se chamar por seu nome, como ele o tinha feito dantes. - Seu filho está bem protegido em Hogwarts, tenho avisado à diretora e tenho um grupo de aurores cerca do colégio e dentro dele e ante qualquer ato que se saia do normal meus aurores se porão em contato comigo e eu em pessoa ali.

-Obrigado, não sabemos como me tranquilizam tuas palavras, mas gostaria de poder estar para perto de meu pequeno, se lhe sucede algo eu me morreria.

-Para valer digo-te que não tens por que te preocupar, mas se te encontras mais tranquilo iremos os dois até ali e comprovarás que teu filho está bem, em boas mãos, depois te acompanharei até um hotel para que descanses, ou se não estás com ânimos de estar só esta noite podes vir a minha casa em o vale de Godric, não é muito grande mas conto com uma habitação para convidados que servirá.

-Muito obrigado, sempre se recebe ajuda de quem menos se pensa, ainda que no fundo sabia que você estaria disposto a me brindar uma mão nesse momento de necessidade.

Harry enrijeceu levemente ante as palavras que estava escutando. –Vamos não nos demoremos mais, em esses momentos vai dar começo a seleção das casas, ainda que me imagino a qual vão enviar a teu filho.

Draco riu-se, estava claro que seu filho poderia ser um Slytherin, ainda que sua inteligência lhe poderia mandar a Ravenclaw ou quiçá sua arrojo a Gryffindor. Não sabia, melhor não se preocupar, qualquer casa estaria bem, ainda que fosse Hufflepuff, o único que lhe preocupava era que estivesse bem.

Harry mandou uma coruja à diretora McGonagall anunciando-lhe sua chegada e a de Draco, pondo-a em antecedentes da preocupação do loiro por seu filho, já sabia Minerva o ocorrido em King Cross pela manhã.

Aurora Sinistra, a professora de astronomia, era a subdiretora do colégio e estava conduzindo aos pequenos de primeiro até o Grande Comedor. Harry e Draco apareceram-se em o vestíbulo, graças a um translador que Minerva tinha entregado ao auror para que em caso de necessidade se transladasse ali rapidamente.

Ao ouvir como alguém se aparecia, os pequenos se voltaram e se encontraram com dois homens, um auror com seu uniforme impecável, sua capa azul escura embaixo levava umas calças brancas e uma jaqueta também azul como a camada com uns adornos dourados com forma de grãos de espiga próximos às bordas das mangas, os botões dourados e um fio também dourado corria pela borda da jaqueta, com um pescoço tipo mão e umas ombreiras com o distintivo de seu cargo, umas folhas de laurel douradas entrelaçadas que lhe identificavam como chefe de aurores. O cabelo longo atado com uma coleta baixa muito masculina e uns olhos verdes incríveis, a franja tampava lhe a frente ocultando uma cicatriz em forma de raio. O outro homem um pouco mais baixo que o primeiro ia elegantemente vestido de negro com seu abrigo até os tornozelos, embaixo levava uma camisa negra, calças negros e uma jaqueta também negra aparada de prata, a gravata também negra. Seu cabelo também longo o levava recolhido em outra coleta baixa.

Os dois homens eram muito formosos e levantaram suspiros entre as meninas, um menino loiro saiu correndo até os homens.

-Papai, papai ocorreu-te algo?

-Não meu amor, só queria ver como se encontravas após o susto desta manhã. - Draco abraçava a seu pequeno com muito amor enquanto lhe falava.

Rose, viu a seu padrinho que estava ao lado de um homem loiro e do menino que tinha sido seu colega de viagem em o comboio e se acercou correndo até ele.

-Olá padrinho, ocorre-lhe algo ao papai de meu novo amigo?

-Não carinho, é só que estava um pouco preocupado pelo que ocorreu esta manhã na estação.

- Talvez se pensava que iam fazer algo a seu filho estando no comboio de caminho ao colégio?

-Não ele sabia que estava bem protegido, mas é que se preocupa por que lhe quer muito e após o susto desta manhã preferia o ver e comprovar que realmente estava bem e protegido convenientemente.

-Sabe padrinho fiz-me amigo dele e me contou o muito que quer a seu papai e todo o que se diverte com ele. Eu lhe falei de meus papais, de meus tios e primos e de meus avôs e por suposto de ti. Não podia ser achar que o grande Harry Potter fosse também tio meu. Disse-me que seu papai lhe tinha falado muitas vezes de ti, como lhes tinhas ajudado a ele e a seus pais após a guerra e como lhe tinha salvado de morrer queimado pelo fogo.

-Vejo que você deu tempo a contar muitas coisas, me alegro de que tenha encontrado um amigo e agora é melhor que vá à fila ou à subdiretora se enfadará. -Harry deu um beijo a sua afilhada e tocou-lhe a cabeça revolvendo esses cabelos castanhos que tanto lhe recordavam aos de sua amiga Hermione.

Rose de marchou contente a onde estavam o resto de seus colegas, a olhavam com cara de surpreendidos, não se imaginavam que pudesse ter algum trato com o grande Harry Potter. Rose ao sentir as miradas de certa inveja de seus colegas sentiu-se muito importante e esperou com orgulho a que seu novo amigo se acercasse a ela.

Draco despediu-se de seu pequeno com um beijo muito terno na bochecha e um forte abraço sem importar-lhe que um montão de meninos lhe estivessem olhando mais dois adultos.

-Vamos pequeno vê até onde estão teus colegas, cedo fará parte de uma casa.

- Papai ficará até que termine a cerimônia?

Draco olhou a Harry de maneira interrogativa, o moreno fez-lhe um gesto de assentimento que provocou um sorriso de felicidade no loiro. Essa noite sentia-se muito precisado de seu pequeno e queria alongar o momento de poder estar com ele.

-Estarei aqui até que acabe a cerimônia, mas depois deverei me marchar, já sabe que os papais não podemos permanecer em a escola. Mas prometo-te que todos os dias te escreverei e agora corre não atrasemos mais o grande momento.

Scorpius correu até onde estavam seus colegas e se pôs ao lado de sua nova amiga Rose que olhava com orgulhos ao pequeno Malfoy. Harry pensou que quando Ron se inteirasse de que Rose se tinha feito amiga do pequeno Malfoy lhe ia dar um infarto. Ainda bem que Hermione punha um pouco de sensatez em o temperamental ruivo.

Como os novos alunos demoravam em entrar em o Grande Comedor a diretora saiu a ver que sucedia. Viu que Harry e Draco estavam em o vestíbulo ao lado dos meninos e se acercou a eles com gesto interrogante.

-Sucede algo cavaleiros?

-Não diretora, simplesmente o senhor Malfoy não se encontrava muito tranquilo com todo o que tem sucedido hoje e queria ver a seu filho e de passagem comprovar que o colégio conta com umas boas defesas e com uns aurores que manterão a vigilância por se ocorre algo.

-Diretora McGonagall quisesse abusar um pouco de sua hospitalidade e pedi-la que faz favor me permita presenciar a cerimônia de seleção, lhe prometi a meu filho que estaria até o final da mesma.

Minerva estava um pouco assombrada, o jovem Malfoy não mostrava a altaneira e prepotência que tinha quando estava em o colégio, pelo contrário se lhe via sereno e educado e com uma grande preocupação por seu filho. Olhou a Harry como lhe interrogando e o moreno fez um gesto de assentimento que passou desapercebido ao loiro, concentrado como estava esperando a contestação da diretora.

- Por minha parte, ainda que é um pouco irregular, não tenho nenhum problema em que estejam em a cerimônia, é mais gostaria que pudessem ficar a jantar e depois conversar de um pouco com vocês.

- Por mim está bem, você que diz Harry.

À diretora quase cai-lhe a mandíbula ao solo, Draco Malfoy chamando por seu nome de pilha Harry Potter e o moreno ao lado do loiro em um gesto protetor. Oh! Oh! Se seu instinto não a enganava aqui parecia que estava ou que ia ocorrer algo. Em seu interior alegrou-se, já era hora de que o moreno sentasse sua cabeça e de que Malfoy tivesse a seu lado a alguém menos altaneiro que sua esposa. Segundo tinha ouvido não era precisamente muito maternal e também não carinhosa com seu esposo e as más línguas diziam que se tinha casado só por dinheiro e prestígio social.

-Não há nenhum problema em que fiquemos a jantar e depois a falar com você, Minerva, assim poderei lhe contar as medidas de segurança que tenho posto ao redor do colégio, as do interior já as conhece de sobra.

-Bem, não se fale mais e dêmos começo à cerimônia.

Os diferentes meninos foram chamados para onde se encontrava a professora Sinistra e o chapéu selecionador. Um a um foram eleitos para a cada uma das quatro casas que formavam o colégio. Quando lhe chegou o turno a Scorpius se encaminhou muito sério até o assento e a professora não fez mais que lhe colocar o chapéu sobre sua cabeça quando anunciou rapidamente que iria a Slytherin, ao igual que fez com seu pai vinte e um anos antes. Olhou com orgulho a seu pai e dirigiu-se à mesa de sua nova casa. Agora era o turno de Rose, ao igual que Harry anos atrás pediu com todas suas forças que não a enviasse a Gryffindor, queria ir a Slytherin com seu amigo, não se importava que seu papai se enfadasse, ela queria estar com seu amigo. Seria a primeira Weasley em muito tempo que fosse a essa casa.

-Vejamos senhorita, parece que estás muito segura de que não quer ir a Gryffindor, uma grande amizade te leva para Slytherin, ali poderá ser feliz e em o fundo isso é o que importa nossa capacidade de decidir. Bem se isso é o que quer. SLYTHERIN.

Rose saiu correndo com um grande sorriso para a mesa onde estava seu amigo, voltou sua cabeça para seu padrinho que a sorria a indicando que ele se encarregaria de aplacar a seu pai.

Uma vez que a diretora ditasse as normas para os alunos e as recomendações para os de primeiro, apresentou ao claustro de professores e fez uma menção especial aos dois convidados que tinha esta noite, o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy, depois deram passo ao banquete e quando os alunos se foram até suas habitações, Harry e Draco acompanharam à diretora para seu despacho.

Mantiveram uma conversa sobre as medidas de segurança impostas dentro e fora do castelo que em todo momento contaram com a aprovação de Minerva. Uma vez finalizada a conversa o casal encaminhou-se para a saída. Harry estava um pouco apenado ao não ter visto a Hagrid, agora estava desfrutando de uns dias de descanso com Olimpy Maxime em Beauxbatons.

Despediram-se da diretora que lhes acompanhou até as portas do castelo e lhe disse a Draco que não se preocupasse por seu filho e se se encontrava mais a gosto podia o visitar os fins de semana, Draco lhe agradeceu enormemente a prometendo que quando fosse o fazer a avisaria e se tinha algum inconveniente lhe fizesse saber. Por nada do mundo queria interromper a rotina do colégio.

Uma vez fosse do castelo e após ter visitado a seus homens que tinham apostados em as imediações da escola e de lhes dar instruções precisas, perguntou a Draco o seguinte:

-Tem decidido já onde quer passar a noite, se quer fazer em um hotel me indica um e faremos um aparecimento conjunto e se o que prefere é vir a minha casa eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso, quando te propus antes foi sem nenhuma classe de dúvida totalmente verdadeiro.

- Acho que me sentiria melhor se estou acompanhado por alguém que possa me brindar proteção e quem melhor que o grande chefe de aurores. –Draco disse isto último com um toque divertido em suas palavras, mas sem nenhum tipo de altaneira como tivesse sido próprio dele em seus anos de escola.

Harry deu-se conta de que o loiro não queria estar sozinho e que precisava um ombro em o que chorar, não se importava em absoluto, o auror não lhe guardava nenhum tipo de rancor e como antigo colega de colégio também não, perdoar era algo que Harry sabia fazer muito bem e desde sua maturidade compreendia que o loiro também tinha mudado, a guerra os tinha alterado para ambos e em o fundo sentia que podiam chegar a ser amigos, ainda que também não se importaria que fossem algo mais que isso.

Harry eliminou este último pensamento, Draco era heterosexual e não achava que fosse mudar por muito Harry Potter que fosse ele. Era uma lástima, porque Draco estava muito mais que muito bem.

Draco notou como Harry lhe dizia a verdade e que seu oferecimento era sincero, não lhe apetecia nada passar a noite em uma fria habitação de hotel e muito menos em sua casa com a harpia de sua mulher revolteando por ali, a cada vez se fiava menos dela, mas não tinha provas de que estivesse tentando algo na contramão dele. A opção de ir a casa de Harry era muito boa, pelo menos ali estaria tranquilo e contaria com a proteção do melhor auror que pudesse ter em toda Grã-Bretanha.

-Bom Draco se está pronto é melhor que nos apareçamos conjuntamente em minha casa, não quero por enquanto que esteja só ainda que seja em as portas de Hogwarts ou que chegue primeiro a minha casa e não tenha ninguém perto para te proteger. De modo que se não tem nenhum inconveniente te agarra a mim e me deixa fazer o resto.

Draco acomodou-se para perto de Harry e o moreno rodeou-lhe com seus braços a cintura, gesto que agradou muitíssimo ao loiro e se acercou mais ao moreno notando uma fragrância que cheirava a madeira de sândalo e almíscar, que inundou suas fossas nasais. Harry cheirava também e os braços que lhe rodeavam eram muito fortes, se sentia seguro entre eles. Draco não queria ilusionar-se, o moreno tinha noivo ou pelo menos alguém com quem compartilhar sua cama e isso era mais do que ele tinha.

Draco sentiu o puxão próprio do aparecimento e em seguida viu-se adiante de uma casa muito formosa e alegre, de paredes de pedra e telhado a duas águas de quadra negra, em a parte diantera da moradia tinha um bonito porche decorado com um cômodo assento de balanço com uma mesa também de madeira a um lado, tinha um corrimão com muitas plantas, algumas com flores que brindavam calidez ao conjunto. Umas heras cobriam a parede do porche, as portas primeiramente eram de roble e as janelas da casa, também de roble, possuíam umas enormes folhas que permitiam o passo da luz de forma generosa.

- Gosto de sentar-me aqui pelas noites quando não faz muito frio e olhar as estrelas, acho que nelas vejo a meus pais, a meu padrinho e a todos os seres queridos que perdi na guerra incluído a seu padrinho, que agora sei que tudo o que demonstrava não era mais que uma fachada, um muro para evitar que outros lhe fizessem dano.

-Eu nunca me parei a ver as estrelas de noite, mas acho que deve ser muito bonito, sobretudo se tem perto a alguém que te quer e com o que está a gosto.

- Se queres após jantar podemos sair um momento a contemplá-las, ademais é muito relaxante, a mim me ajuda a libertar a tensão acumulada durante o dia.

Não disseram nada mais e Harry tirou as barreiras de proteção da casa para que pudessem entrar. O interior da moradia era tão acolhedor como o exterior. Uma bonita entrada, que devia ser muito luminosa durante o dia pelos amplos janelas que flanqueavam a porta primeiramente. Ao lado direito estava a cozinha com móveis de madeira de roble em ambos lados da mesma e uma mesa bastante ampla em o centro da habitação. À esquerda estava o salão com uma lareira, bonitos sofás aos lados da mesma, uma zona também ao lado de um grande janela que assomava ao jardim contava com uma mesa de comedor e um grande aparador.

Ao fundo do vestíbulo tinha um banheiro e umas escadas que subiam à planta alta onde estavam os dormitórios, um principal com uma grande cama de estilo japonês com pequenos criados-mudos à cada lado, um armário também em esse estilo minimalista em o que as portas eram cristais de quarteirão translúcidos. Uma porta dentro da zona do aparador dava passa a um banho muito espaçoso com uma grande banheira.

As outras três habitações da planta estavam dedicadas uma a um despacho onde Harry acaba o trabalho que se levava a casa e as outras duas eram dormitórios, um decorado para albergar a meninos como podiam ser os filhos de Ron e Hermione e o outro para Teddy, todas contavam com banho. As escadas continuavam para a sótão, totalmente diáfana que servia para múltiplos usos, desde habitação para jogos dos meninos ou zona de descanso de adultos.

A moradia contava também com um sótão onde Harry se treinava tanto física como magicamente a diário. Desde que treinou-se para a guerra não tinha perdido esse hábito diário.

-Tem uma moradia muito bonita Harry, é muito acolhedora e alegre.

-Obrigado Draco, se não te importa pode dormir em a habitação de Teddy, a cama é maior, te deixarei algo de roupa se quer te dar uma ducha antes do jantar.

-És muito amável comigo, me abrumam suas atenções, eu nunca fui muito amável contigo e agora me está dando uma lição.

- Não pretendo lecionar-te, só quero que te encontres bem, já te disse que não temos idade para fazer infantilidades, somos adultos e minha profissão, além de meu interesse pessoal, me leva a tentar aclarar quem está por trás do frustrado atentado. Agora te dá uma ducha enquanto preparo o jantar.

Draco entrou em a que por essa noite ia ser sua habitação, se despojou de sua roupa que deixou ordenadamente colocada em uma cadeira e se dirigiu ao banho, após uma ducha relaxante saiu envolvido em um albornoz e comprovou como Harry lhe tinha deixado roupa cômoda em cima da cama, um bonito pijama de seda negra que lhe ficava um pouco grande. Ainda que estava limpo pôde notar a fragrância de Harry em ele.

Após um agradável jantar foram-se a conversar um momento ao salão, a noite era boa e Harry propôs ao loiro que saíssem ao porche a contemplar as estrelas. Sentaram-se no balanço e com um suave balanço estiveram um momento em silêncio observando o céu. Quando apressaram suas canecas de chá e a noite começava a ser mais fria decidiram entrar em o interior da moradia para poder descansar. Em o dia tinha sido muito longo para ambos carregado de emoções e sentimentos encontrados.

-É melhor que vamos descansar, amanhã com a luz do dia veremos as coisas de outra maneira. Se precisa algo não duvide em me pedir, boa noite Draco que descanse bem.

-Boa noite, Harry e outra vez obrigado por tudo.

O moreno sorriu a Draco e foi-se até seu dormitório comendo-se as vontades de dar um beijo ao loiro que se via tão adorável. Draco, também pensou que não lhe apetecia muito estar só a noite, mas não podia sem mais lhe pedir a Harry que estivesse com ele, teria pensado que estava louco.

Sobre as duas da madrugada Draco começou a ter um pesadelo em a que uns mascarados perseguiam a seu pequeno, o ia correndo até onde estava Scorpius mas alguém lhe sujeitava as pernas e não lhe deixava avançar, com impotência via como seu menino era torturado com crucios a cada vez mais fortes e o sangue começava a lhe correr pela comissura dos lábios e o nariz, símbolo inequívoco de que lhe estavam explodindo por dentro. Draco não podia mais e começou a gritar pedindo ajuda.

Harry acordou-se sobressaltado e ao ouvir os gritos de Draco achava que alguém tinha entrado na casa, correu todo o depressa que pôde até sua habitação e comprovou que sofria um pesadelo muito desagradável, gritava e chorava chamando a seu filho.

Harry sentou-se em a cama e abraçou a Draco e devagar para não o assustar mais lhe chamou para que acordasse. Abriu os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas e viu uns formosos olhos verdes que lhe olhavam com preocupação.

-Que te passa Draco, tem devido ter um pesadelo terrível, ainda tremes como uma folha.

-Oh! Era horrível, via como uns encapuchados torturavam a meu filho e eu não era capaz de socorrer, alguém me agarrava com força e não podia fazer nada.

-Já não se preocupe mais, todo tem sido um sonho, seu filho está perfeitamente cuidado em o colégio. Agora descansa, amanhã não te lembrará de nada.

Draco começou a chorar de novo, era um pranto calado, cheio de melancolia, era uma súplica pedindo ajuda, que não lhe deixasse sozinho, não se atrevia a lhe o pedir diretamente. Quando Harry fez ademão de levantar da cama, Draco lançou um soluço que comoveu ao moreno.

Harry apanhou a cara de Draco e levantou-lhe o queixo, seus formosos olhos cinzas estavam cheias de lágrimas de pena, ante essa visão de um Draco choroso e desvalido, Harry sentiu-se inclinado a consolá-lo, tinha acordado um não sei que em seu interior que lhe empurrava ao abraçar e a lhe dar consolo. Acercou-se aos lábios do loiro e deu-lhe um beijo terno que desperdiçava carinho.

Draco sentiu-se nesse momento em a glória, notava como o moreno lhe transmitia segurança, força, carinho. Acomodou-se em seus braços e pediu-lhe que faz favor não lhe deixasse só essa noite, precisava companhia.

Harry olhou ternamente aos olhos de seu antigo inimigo e com seu gesto indicou-lhe ao loiro que não lhe deixaria sozinho. Tomou-lhe em braços e levou-lhe até seu dormitório, onde descansariam mais cômodos em sua grande cama.

Draco abraçou ao moreno e apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito e sentindo-se protegido por uns fortes braços que lhe rodeavam se dormiu.

Ao dia seguinte Draco ao acordar-se notou uns olhos fincados em ele. Um pouco confuso não sabia onde nem com quem estava, mas ao levantar sua cabeça e ver uns formosos olhos verdes que lhe observavam se sentiu no céu e todo seu corpo se estremeceu ao sentir que queria ser possuído por seu protetor.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ui**

**Que mente pervertida Draco! Hehehehehehehe**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve[**

**Fui…**


	5. As confissões de Draco e Harry

Capítulo 5 As Confissões de Draco e Harry

-Tudo bom tem dormido? Não tem voltado a ter era pesadelo, verdade? –Harry levava um bom momento acordado observando como dormia o loiro, se lhe via tão tranquilo, tão formoso, que tinha que fazer um grande esforço para não o possuir ali mesmo.

-Não recordo quantos anos faz que não dormia também, após esse horrível sonho que tive ontem à noite não pensei em descansar também.

-Alegro-me muito de que tenha podido ser assim. –Harry ficou olhando fixamente ao loiro e começou lentamente a baixar sua cabeça para os lábios de Draco.

Draco estava como hipnotizado olhando esses formosos olhos verdes, pressentia o que o moreno queria fazer e se apertou mais contra seu corpo. Quando Harry ia posar seus lábios nos de Draco notou como lhe chamavam pela lareira.

Com um gesto de incomodo levantou-se para a lareira, só seu amigo Ron podia chamar a sua casa a essas horas, se imaginava o motivo, Rose e a casa Slytherin.

-Em seguida venho, espera-me aqui. - Beijo ligeiramente os lábios de Draco e voltou-se para a lareira.

-Harry, está acordado? Não te vai a crer quase me dá um infarto quando me chegou a coruja me notificando que Rose tinha ido à casa das serpentes, seguro que agora está com essa pequena cobrinha do filho do furão.

-Ron, não são horas para vir com isto e não chame assim ao filho de Malfoy, é só um menino. Não julgue aos filhos pelo que puderam ser seus pais. Sabe que é o que mais ódio em este mundo, eu o tive que sofrer em carne própria.

-Sinto muito amigo, mas… ou vejo que te interrompi. - Ron se deu conta ao voltear sua cabeça que tinha um corpo na cama de Harry tampado com o edredom.

-Perdoa Harry, depois te contarei quando vamos à Central.

-Não há nada que perdoar Ron, não se desespere, sua filha está em Slytherin porque assim o quis ela. Acho que tem encontrado um amigo em seu caminho a Hogwarts e este foi a essa casa e por isso Rose pediu ao chapéu que a mandasse ali.

-Como sabes todo isso Harry?

-Ontem à noite estive ali, acompanhei a Draco Malfoy a ver a seu filho e Minerva permitiu-nos ficar-nos para ver a cerimônia e já de passagem jantamos. Vi a meus homens apostados ali e dei-lhes instruções para proteger aos pequenos.

-Harry vai dizer-me quem é o amigo de Rose, não me diga, me estou imaginando, mas isso não é possível.

-Vamos Ron não tenha tantos preconceitos, que seu pai com seus anos se comportasse de uma maneira totalmente altaneira e egoísta não quer dizer que seu filho seja igual. Recorda a educação e as circunstâncias em as que viveu Malfoy.

-Vá parece que em os anos estão abrandando seu cérebro, te recordo que estamos falando de Malfoy e nada bom pode vir deles.

-Não seja injusto Ron, sua filha é muito inteligente e se tivesse observado a mais mínima maldade, egoísmo ou altaneira no filho de Draco Malfoy te asseguro que não se teria feito amiga dele. Agora se não se importa com me gostaria continuar algo que mal acabava de começar.

-Está bem Harry, mas não se vai livrar tão facilmente desta conversa. Hoje de todas formas irá o furão a declarar sobre seu atentando, terei umas quantas palavras com ele sobre seu filho e minha filha.

-Ron, agora não te falo como amigo, senão como chefe, nem se te ocorra transladar à Central um problema da infância com uma pessoa que acaba de sofrer um atentado, bastante tem já. Agora como amigo e padrinho de Rose te digo que se seu filho e sua filha decidem ser amigos, melhor para eles, não vejo porquê não podem o ser, é melhor isso a que estejam sempre enfrentados como o estivemos nós. Já não existe essa rivalidade entre as casas e o sabe bem.

-Sempre igual Harry, não sei que te pôde dar esse Malfoy e sua família, desde que acabou a guerra nunca consentiu em que se falasse mau deles.

-Ron acho que agora não é o momento, mas já sabe por que, te tenho dito muitas vezes e agora se me desculpa tenho assuntos que atender. Vemo-nos na Central dentro de umas horas.

Harry acercou-se à cama um pouco apenado pela conversa mantida com seu amigo, não lhe parecia bem que Draco tivesse tido que escutar os comentários de Ron, lhe queria como a um irmão, mas reconhecia que o ruivo não tinha nada de tacto e que podia chegar a ser um tremendo cabeção.

Harry introduziu-se na cama e apartou um pouco o edredom para poder agarrar melhor ao loiro. Notou a Draco tenso e isso não era bom sinal, tinha ouvido demasiado da conversa e vá que sim lhe tinha afetado. - Draco não faça caso do que tem dito Ron, é boa gente mas está carregado de muitos preconceitos, não se esperava que sua filha fosse a parar a Slytherin, já sabe que todos os Weasley têm ido sempre a Gryffindor.

-Não é só por isso Harry, acho que isto não é uma boa ideia, você tem companheiro e bom eu estou casado, ainda que meu casamento seja uma falácia. Acho que estava um pouco confundido com todo o que me ocorreu desde ontem. Não quero que se sinta mau por algo que seu companheiro não te vai perdoar.

-De que demônios fala Draco, eu não tenho companheiro.

-Pensei que o medimago que me atendeu em St. Mungo o era.

-Matt, o doutor Karlson é um bom amigo, nada mais.

-Desde quando os bons amigos têm esse trato tão íntimo, vá e depois dizem dos Slytherin que somos um pouco libertinos.

-Isso que noto em sua voz são ciúmes? -Disse Harry sorrindo divertido ao loiro.

Draco interpretou o gesto como de debocha e se deu a volta violentamente na cama e com raiva se pôs a chorar. Aquilo era demasiado bom para que fosse verdadeiro. Harry tinha-lhe enganado mostrando-se terno e agora se estava debochando dele.

O moreno deu-se conta de que seu sorriso tinha sido mau interpretada e se deu de golpes mentalmente, o único que lhe falta a Draco era sua estupidez.

-Perdoa-me Draco não me estou rindo de ti, mas jamais pude me imaginar que alguém como você pudesse sentir ciúmes de mim. É demasiado formoso e tem mudado tanto, sei que uma má pessoa jamais se portaria assim de bem com seu filho como o fazes você. Não é uma pessoa fria como tentas aparentar, é muito humano e …

-Que é o que fez que mudasse de opinião sobre mim e minha família quando acabou a guerra. –Cortou Draco a Harry em seu discurso.

-Acho que no fundo você também o sabe, não só a ajuda de sua mãe ao fingir que estava morto e lhe comunicar ao Lord ou que você não quisesse dizer quem era eu quando nos levaram a sua casa. Sabe muito bem, quando te saquei da Sala dos Requerimentos nossas magias se uniram para poder sair dali com vida e só é possível quando as pessoas que o fazem estão destinadas a estar juntas em algum momento de sua vida. Ademais quando seu padrinho estava agonizante e me transmitiu suas lembranças me fez prometer que te cuidaria e te vigiaria para que nada mau te passasse ao igual que ele o fez antes comigo. Queria-te muito e pressentia que sua vida não ia ser muito fácil.

-Não é verdadeiro Harry me diz agora porque estamos em estas circunstâncias. –Draco se corou, as circunstâncias eram que Harry estava em cima dele com uma ereção muito acusada pressionando a sua que também não tinha nada que invejar à do moreno.

-Não é verdade Draco, durante todos estes anos tenho estado me informando e me preocupando de ti. Sempre de uma maneira muito discreta via como te casava com Astoria Greengrass, que pouco menos de sete meses após o casamento tinha um formoso bebê, muito grande para ser prematuro, ao que chamou Scorpius Draco Malfoy, que te convertia em um homem respeitável e sensato que cuidava dos negócios familiares, que seu pai e sua mãe discretamente se mantinham afastados dos eventos sociais do sangue puro e que optavam ao final por se ir a viver a França.

-Agora sei quando te tenho aqui em minha cama que quando você se mostrava alegre em público com seu filho eu também me alegrava, que quando tinha algum sucesso profissional e se falava de ti no O Profeta eu me sentia orgulhoso pelo bem que o estava fazendo e quando em raras ocasiões te mostravas em público acompanhado de sua esposa e sem seu filho se via um deixe de tristeza em seu rosto que me rompia o alma.

Este primeiro de setembro estava ansioso por chegar à estação sabia que te ia ver para perto de mim ainda que fosse de maneira fugaz, mas o que nunca me imaginei que te ia ter em meus braços.

Draco notou como seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, Harry em verdade tinha estado lhe vigiando e lhe protegendo, por isso tinha sido tão rápida sua atuação na plataforma e tinha despregado a seus aurores para lhe brindar proteção a ele e a sua família. Também agora entendia como nunca sofreu o ataque de nenhum louco vingativo na contramão dos que tinham pertencido ou tinham sido comensais eles ou seus familiares. Pequenas sacudidas de pranto fizeram que movesse seus ombros.

Harry notou como Draco estava chorando e começou a beijar esses olhos que agora sabia que tanto queria, secava suas lágrimas de uma forma muito amorosa, como nunca antes tinha feito com ninguém e seguiu embalando a Draco com suas palavras.

-Quando te deixe a salvo após a Sala dos Requerimentos soube que você e eu tarde ou cedo estaríamos juntos, nesse mesmo instante apesar da guerra e das preocupações que me abrumavam soube que tinha que sair vencedor da batalha, que você e eu teríamos uma vida juntos e felizes. Dei-me conta que não tinha querido nunca a Ginny como te queria a ti. Quando tudo acabou falei com ela, é a única que sabe a verdade de porquê a deixei, ela no fundo sabia que nunca a tinha querido mais que como a uma irmã, não lhe custou o entender, ela também me queria como a um irmão. É minha confidente e sempre me animou para que falasse contigo, mas nunca encontrei o momento adequado até agora.

Harry seguia dando ternos beijinhos a Draco em seu formoso rosto e o loiro sentia como uma paz lhe invadia em seu interior, nunca se tinha sentido também nem sequer quando fazia o amor com Blaise, seu primeiro e único companheiro que tinha tido. O que Harry lhe transmitia era segurança e sobretudo amor, muito amor. Sua magia envolvia-se com a do moreno.

Harry seguiu beijando o rosto e baixo até o pescoço de Draco onde começou a beijar e a dar pequenos mordiscos que lhe punham a pele de galinha. Soprava suavemente sobre as feridas imaginárias e as beijava, os calafrios eram muito fortes em Draco, estava-se começando a converter em gelatina.

Harry seguiu dando beijos em o peito de Draco e apanhou um de seus mamilos rosadas e lambeu-a e sugou como um bebê o faria com o peito do que lhe amamenta. Draco arqueou as costas ante a sensação de prazer que Harry lhe provocava, quando se cansou de sugar se foi guloso para a outra, Draco arrancava pequenos gemidos de prazer de sua garganta, se sentia também.

Deu-se conta de que nunca tinha sido tratado com tanto mimo e dedicação, Blaise tinha sido o primeiro, mas nunca sentiu como se dedicava inteiramente a ele, suas preparações ainda que prazerosas eram um pouco rápidas às vezes, sobretudo ao princípio não estava o suficientemente preparado e lhe doía um pouco as penetrações, se queria chegar ao orgasmo, tinha que se tocar ele, Blaise nunca o tinha feito.

Harry baixo pelo duro ventre do loiro seguindo um caminho de beijos, era perfeito, tinha um corpo tal e como lhe tinha imaginado tantas vezes, firme, duro sem estar demasiado musculado, esbelto, formoso, sem imperfeições. Quando chegou ao final de seu ventre seguindo com seus beijos notou uma fina cicatriz que lhe ia de quadril a quadril.

-Draco, esta fina linha que está em teu ventre é o que me imagino.

O loiro se tensou e inesperadamente seu ereção perdeu-se, Harry deu-se conta em seguida de que não tinha que lhe ter dito nada, não queria o incomodar. Separou-se um pouco dele lhe apanhou pelo queixo para que o olhasse aos olhos, pois Draco se tinha dado a volta para que o moreno não percebesse seu rubor em o rosto, e lhe disse:

- Não tem porquê se sentir mau, é algo maravilhoso que você tenha levado a seu filho em seu interior, que lhe tenha dado a vida. Agora entendo essa felicidade em teu rosto quando está para perto dele e essa tristeza quando não te acompanha em público. –Beijou de novo esses formosos olhos cinzas que voltavam a anegar-se de lágrimas-

-Este é um motivo mais para te querer, o que seja capaz de levar vida em seu interior e que quando a tenha em seus braços a ame profundamente. É tão formoso Draco, como te invejo, ter um filho é o dom mais precioso deste mundo.

-Harry, -disse Draco soluçando. -isso que me diz é tão bonito, pensei quando me disse o da cicatriz que te ia apartar de mim por ter tido oculto o do menino.

-Como tem podido pensar isso, tudo em você me fascina e te repito que este é um motivo para te querer ainda mais. Tonto. -disse Harry carinhosamente e lhe beijava a ponta desse nariz tão precioso.

Harry seguiu acariciando ao loiro, beijando até que notou que sua ereção crescia de novo, continuou onde o tinha deixado, beijou e lambeu essa cicatriz que lhe fascinava e começou a beijar a entreperna do loiro, massageou seus testículos, os beijou, lhe introduziu em sua boca e seguiu desde a base do pênis até o glande lambendo e beijando. Notou como pequenas gotinhas pré-seminais lhe lubrificavam o glande e guloso se introduziu todo o pênis na boca, chupando, sacando e o metendo em uma cadencia na boca que voltava louco a Draco.

Harry não queria que o loiro se viesse tão cedo queria o fazer seu, o tinha sonhado tantas vezes. Começou a preparar sua entrada, convocou um lubrificante e untou generosamente seus dedos, primeiro introduziu um e notou como a entrada de Draco era muito estreita, algo que lhe estranhou para alguém que tinha tido relações, depois introduziu outro e viu refletir uma careta de dor no rosto de Draco e como a ereção que tinha sujeita com a outra mão começava a perder força. Antes de continuar perguntou-lhe que porquê sentia dor, estava tentado ser o mais cuidadoso possível.

- Harry desde que tinha dois meses de gravidez não tenho voltado a ter relações com ninguém, praticamente estou como se fosse uma pessoa virgem.

-Não posso achar que não tenha tido relações com ninguém, bom me imagino que com Astoria sim.

-Equivocas-te Harry, nunca a toquei, me repugna é um bicho que só se casou por dinheiro e prestígio. Não tenho voltado a estar com nenhum homem ou mulher desde que meu companheiro me deixou.

-Oh! Não se preocupe Draco, o farei com o maior cuidado, se você quer, e pararei quando você me indique, quero que esta primeira vez entre os dois seja maravilhosa. Não quero lastimar-te, quero que se sinta no céu como você me faz sentir a mim nestes momentos.

Harry voltou a beijar a Draco e começou de novo com a dilatação, os dedos introduzia-os muito devagar com suaves movimentos circulares, quando notava que o loiro se relaxava introduzia outro, e assim até que conseguiu que sua entrada se dilatasse o suficiente como para poder o penetrar. Seu pênis estava duro e muito precisado de estar dentro do loiro já, mas não queria o danificar, com um grande esforço se conteve do penetra inesperadamente.

Muito devagar introduziu seu pênis no interior de Draco enquanto lhe massageava seu pênis, a dor misturada com as atenções que recebia de Harry fizeram que cedo seu corpo se convulsionasse com calafrios de prazer. Quando notou como o pênis de Harry não lhe lastimava moveu seus quadris para lhe indicar ao moreno que podia começar a dança sensual que lhe uniria como a um só.

Harry começou a entrar e sair devagar e a cada vez mais forte, Draco arquejou de puro prazer quando sua próstata foi roçada pelo outro, Harry ao o notar começou a bombear com mais força o pênis do loiro que com um grande grito de prazer se veio em as mãos do outro. Harry notou seu pênis completamente aprisionado em as paredes de Draco pelas contrações do orgasmo e não demorou nada em se vir também em o interior deste.

-Quero-te Draco, nunca tinha sentido tanto com alguém exceto contigo, hoje pela primeira vez tenho feito o amor, até agora só tinha tido sexo. Tenho comungado contigo, me senti um. Amo-te.

Draco chorava de felicidade para ele, agora se dava conta, também era a primeira vez que tinha feito o amor com alguém, nem sequer Blaise lhe tinha amado dessa maneira.

-Eu também te quero, Harry, não tinha querido nunca antes o admitir, estava demasiado nublado pelo amor que sentia para o pai de meu filho. Eu também notei essa comunhão de magia quando me resgatou da Sala dos Requerimentos, mas não quis o admitir até agora.

Não se disseram nada mais, sobravam as palavras, seus rostos o diziam tudo, Draco chorava de pura felicidade, Harry não pôde mais ao ver essas lágrimas em o loiro e ele também se jogou a chorar, o abraçou e o acomodou em seu peito, com um feitiço de limpeza silencioso fez que os restos de sêmen e lubrificante desaparecessem. Voltou a beija-lo com ternura e acariciou seu formoso cabelo loiro.

-É o melhor que me passou em minha vida, te quero tanto que não acho que seja possível. Quero que se pare o tempo e que voltemos para trás, quisesse recuperar catorze anos de nossas vidas separados.

-Isso não é possível, Harry, mas temos muitos anos por diante.

Harry riu de pura felicidade, estava-se também, mas tinha muitas coisas que lhe perguntar a Draco, também não lhe queria pressionar esperaria a que o outro estivesse preparado para lhe contar. Estavam tão relaxados que voltaram a se dormir um momento, Harry acordou primeiro e sem molestar ao loiro se foi ao banho onde se deu uma ducha e baixo à cozinha a preparar um café da manhã, quando o teve pronto o pôs em uma bandeja e o subiu à habitação.

-Acorda dorminhoco, temos que ir à Central a prestar declaração. -Lhe beijou a testa e Draco mimoso pôs um bico adorável em sua boca.

-É mau estava no melhor de meu sonho e acorda-me, mas isso que tem trazido cheira muito bem.

-E daí é o que sonhava cabecinha louca.

-Sonhava com um moreno que me abraçava e me enchia de beijos e …

Harry não pôde mais, deslocou a bandeja e começou a beija-lo de novo, lhe fez novamente o amor e tivesse seguido assim toda a manhã se as obrigações não lhe tivessem arremessado.

Após uma ducha que podia ser tido convertido em algo mais, se a sensatez do loiro não se tivesse imposto tomaram o café da manha e se encaminharam para a Mansão Malfoy para que Draco pudesse ser mudado de roupa. De passagem Harry falaria com seus homens apostados ali por se tinham observado algo estranho. Enquanto Draco entrava em a casa, Harry ficou falando com os dois aurores como lhe confirmaram que não tinha tido nenhum movimento estranho se despediu deles e viu como o relevo chegava pontual. Tinham ordem de que assim que algum membro da família saísse da Mansão deveriam os acompanhar.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmm**

**Um belo capitulo esse, revelações, mas aposto que ainda terá mais revelações para ser feitas!**

**Espero vocês nos reviews e espero que gostem desse capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. Na Mansão Malfoy

Capítulo 6 Na Mansão Malfoy

Harry acercou-se à moradia e quando chamou à porta um elfo lhe conduziu para uma sala, ali o espetáculo que presenciou não lhe agradou para nada. Astoria estava discutindo com sua sogra, de uma maneira muito pouco refinada.

-Já estou farta de que se meta em minha vida, sabe de sobra que não quero a sua queridíssimo filho e neto e me dá igual o que lhes possa passar, eu desde depois não me vou ficar para perto dele para que possa eu também sofrer algum acidente desafortunado.

-É uma má pessoa, casou com Draco por seu dinheiro e pelo prestígio social que te ia proporcionar, durante todos estes anos nos tiveste enganados, pensamos que o nascimento do filho de Draco te ia acordar um pouco esse instinto maternal que deve ter no fundo de não sei onde, esquecido, e que com o tempo valorizaria todo o que é Draco, mas já vejo que não tem sido assim. É como uma rata que foge quando o barco está a ponto de se afundar. Se não o faz por Draco ao menos faz pelo menino.

- Não me importo nada o pequeno fedelho, ele só tem olhos para sua mãe e a verdade é que me importo pouco isso também.

-Sabia que era uma convencida e egoísta, mas o menino não tem a culpa.

- Narcisa acha-te que o menino vive na inópia, sua mãe já lhe disse a verdade, que ele o levo em seu ventre e o alumbro e que seu outro pai os abandonou que seu avô fradou o casamento para que não fosse considerado um bastardo e ele um puto e que eu só estava com eles para cobrir as aparências.

-Não acho que meu filho lhe tenha dito dessa maneira tão cruel, não consinto que em minha casa fale assim de meu querido filho, quiçá tivesse sido melhor que se tivesse ficado solteiro, pelo menos se teria poupado todos os sofrimentos vividos a seu lado.

-Sabe o que te digo Narcisa que me dá igual o que pense, me vou ir desta casa e ninguém me vai a impedir e se tenta o mais mínimo contra mim, se leia uma tentativa de divórcio, comunicarei a todo mundo a verdade sobre a origem de Scorpius e diga-me como ficará seu filho e seu neto.

Harry que estava parado em a ombreira da sala não pôde mais, essa mulher em verdade que era convencida, egoísta e manipuladora, a vida de Draco tinha tido que ser um autêntico inferno todos esses anos. Narcisa parecia que conhecia a situação e tentava lhe ocultar a seu marido para que não cometesse uma loucura, sua liberdade pendia de um fio e qualquer saída de tom por sua vez lhe poderia levar a Azkaban.

-Já basta Astoria, não acho que te atreva a fazer uma coisa assim, acho que Draco já tem tido bastantes anos de chantagem contigo, se tenta o mais mínimo que possa danificar a Draco ou a seu filho te juro pelo mais sagrado que te terá que ver comigo, é mais, tem em conta que será sua palavra contra a minha, e a quem acha que vão escutar a Astoria Greengrass um sangue limpo vinda a menos ou ao Salvador do mundo mágico.

-Faz o mínimo dano a esta família e se verá comigo. Se atreve-te a dizer a verdade sobre a origem de Scorpius e o menino sofre por isso buscarei qualquer indício seja verdadeiro ou falso para inculpar-te e que sua vida termine em Azkaban.

Lucius entrava na sala quando escutou o que Potter dizia a sua nora, baixava acompanhado de seu filho e ambos ficaram parados sem saber que fazer, Draco chorava de emoção, Harry em verdade lhe queria, era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com tal do proteger a ele e a seu filho. Lucius sabia do agradecimento que tinha por sua família desde os últimos incidentes da guerra, mas essa paixão à hora de defender a seu filho e a seu neto, é que não lhe eram de todo indiferentes, sobretudo seu filho.

-Pode ser sabido que ocorre aqui –bramou Lucius, muito enfadado olhando a sua nora e a sua mulher.

Lucius sacou sua varinha apontado a Astoria, Harry rápido em seu treinamento sem pensá-lo desarmou ao maior dos Malfoy.

-Senhor Malfoy não faça nada do que depois possa ser arrependido, acho que Astoria já está o suficientemente avisada. Se não se importa receber um conselho de minha parte é melhor que a deixe marchar da Mansão, e que se vá longe de Draco onde não possa lhe fazer dano.

-Astoria vai ter vigilância as 24 horas do dia, não me confio nada de ti. Se por sua boca sai algo que não é muito conveniente dá por acabada sua vida presenteada.

Astoria com um gesto altaneiro saiu da habitação muito ofendida como se fosse uma vítima da família e não uma asquerosa sanguessuga.

Draco com a tensão acumulada não pôde mais e se jogou a chorar, Harry com sua impulsividade se lançou sobre ele e lhe sujeitou entre seus fortes braços, lhe dando consolo e proteção.

Lucius e Narcisa olharam-se assombrados, jamais podiam ser imaginado que Harry Potter saísse em defesa de seu filho e neto dessa maneira e que portanto lhe brindará ajuda e consolo em esse mau momento. Algo passava e Narcisa estava disposta a averiguá-lo. Sujeitou a Lucius pelo braço e indicou-lhe com um gesto que lhes deixasse sozinhos, já teriam tempo de falar com seu filho.

Quando Draco se tranquilizou levantou seu belo rosto para o moreno e lhe deu um beijo lhe agradecendo que tivesse saído em sua defesa e na de seu pequeno sem lhe importar que seus pais estivessem presentes, descobrindo dessa maneira que ambos não se eram indiferentes.

-Quero-te Draco e não vou consentir que nenhum malnascido, por muito esposa que seja sua te faça dano e te chantageie dessa maneira. Por ti estou disposto a tudo, se tenho que mentir e assumir a paternidade de Scorpius eu farei, o que seja contanto que recobre sua liberdade e sua alegria.

Draco de novo jogou-se a chorar aquilo era muito bonito, nem em seus mais peregrinos sonhos se tinha imaginado que alguém lhe pudesse amar tão desinteressadamente e que ademais fosse capaz de reconhecer a seu pequeno, sem ser filho dele.

-Quero-te Harry, não te mereço é demasiado bom comigo e com meu pequeno.

-Vamos não se fale mais, não diga tolices, o afortunado sou eu por me sentir correspondido por alguém tão maravilhoso como você. Agora deve ir até a Central, nos espera ainda sua declaração e começar a pesquisar para esclarecer os fatos. -Harry voltou a beijar-lhe e foram-se até a lareira que lhe levaria até a Central.

Dantes de partir Draco despediu-se de seus pais e alegrou-se muito de que estivessem de volta em Londres. Combinou com eles a comer e prometeu a sua mãe que lhes explicaria o que tinha ocorrido com Harry. Os pais mostraram-se um pouco inquietos, mas deram-se conta de que Draco quando olhava a Harry o rosto se lhe alumiava pelo amor verdadeiro e que o moreno correspondia igualmente ao loiro.

Uma vez em a Central Harry encaminhou-se a seu despacho com Draco, antes de começar o interrogatório deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios para transmitir-lhe tranquilidade. Sabia que podia ser muito desagradável, tinha que lhe perguntar muitas coisas que violavam sua intimidade, mas eram necessárias se queriam acabar com a pessoa ou pessoas que estavam por trás de seu atentado.

Harry fez chamar a sua mão direita em a Central, Ron Weasley, queria que lhe passasse a declaração de Astoria e poder cotejar os dados. Seu olfato como auror lhe indicava que a mulher de Draco não estava isenta de culpa e a conversa que tinha presenciado momentos dantes em a Mansão Malfoy não faziam mais que reafirmar suas suspeitas.

-Draco não quero que se sinta mau pelo que te vou perguntar mas é necessário pedido toda a informação possível para poder esclarecer os fatos. Tenho mandado chamar a Ron para que me traga a declaração de sua mulher, ele foi a que lhe interrogou. Tem que estar presente também um auror que vá anotando a declaração.

-Está bem Harry, confio em ti, só te peço uma coisa, faz favor! Que não saia a reluzir a paternidade de Scorpius, meu filho sabe perfeitamente quem são seus pais, mas não me agradaria que fosse se divulgando por aí o que sucedeu. Prometo-te que te contarei, mas hoje não.

-Nunca te obrigarei a contar nada que você não queira, quando esteja preparado o fará. Quero-te. –Harry depositou um terno beijo nos lábios do loiro e sentou-se em a mesa ao outro lado do escritório.

Chamaram à porta e uma cabeça ruiva assomou pela mesma. -Bom dia, Chefe, Furão!

-Ron acho que deveríamos começar a manhã com bom pé, Draco Malfoy está aqui em qualidade de vítima, tem sofrido um atentado muito desagradável e ainda não sabemos quem pode estar por trás de tudo isto. Peço-te que seja um pouco mais amável e que esqueça as querelas infantis. – Harry disse isto em um tom de autoridade que deixava muito claro que não ia consentir estúpidos jogos infantis, Draco era uma vítima e devia ser tratado bem. Agora não era o amigo, senão o chefe o que falava, Draco não era o colega de escola era um cidadão que tinha sofrido um atentado frustrado.

-Sinto muito, senhor, só tentava romper um pouco o gelo. Aqui trago-lhe o relatório que me pediu.

-Olá Weasley, eu também me alegro de te ver após tanto tempo. Estará contente por fim uma doninha entra em a casa das serpentes, tem cuidado não a vão comer.

Ron lançou uma mirada de fúria ao loiro e a cor vermelha começou a fazer-se notar em sua cara. Harry conhecia muito bem os ataques de ira de seu melhor amigo e o que menos queria é que se montasse uma ceninha em o despacho. Draco podia ser tão mordaz e prejudicial como ele o recordava, desde depois nenhum dos dois se ia sair com a sua.

-Senhor Malfoy acho que acabo de dizer algo ao senhor Weasley que também vai para você, o volto a repetir, NÃO CONSENTIREI ESTUPIDAS DISPUTAS INFANTIS, bem e se agora estão mais acalmados começaremos assim que chegue o auror encarregado de tomar nota de sua declaração. – Nesse momento o auror encarregado de tomar nota dos fatos fez seu aparecimento em o despacho de Harry.

-Bem senhores procederemos a lhe tomar declaração sobre os fatos, ainda que o senhor Weasley e eu já tenhamos apresentado nossos relatórios seria muito conveniente saber sua opinião sobre os fatos.

Draco começou a relatar o atentado tal e como ele o percebeu, não lhe deu tempo a muito o ataque chegou tão rápido como inesperado ao igual que a ajuda que recebeu do auror que estava ali presente, quando caiu ao solo perdeu o conhecimento por um tempo e depois contou como o auxiliaram em St. Mungo.

Ron começou com o turno de perguntas, agora era o auror o que falava e não o colega de colégio. Fez gala de uma profissionalidade que deixou assombrado ao próprio Draco. Suas perguntas eram claras e diretas-

-Senhor Malfoy tinha sofrido antes do dia dos fatos algum tipo de atentado ou tinha observado condutas estranhas a sua ao redor por parte de algum alegado ou empregado.

-Não senhor Weasley até o momento nunca tinha tido nenhum tipo de atentando.

-Quisesse saber se tem notado em sua esposa algum tipo de comportamento que não poderia ser chamado normal.

- Minha esposa nunca se comportou de maneira normal comigo ou com meu filho, mas não considero que em esses dias não tenha feito algo suspeito. Tem passado em alguns dias fora de casa e após isso estava em Londres levando a cabo todas as atividades à que ela está acostumada como dama da alta sociedade. Se é verdadeiro que ultimamente vinha mais tarde do que era normal nela, mas aparte disso nada mais posso lhes dizer.

-Senhor Malfoy considera você a sua mulher uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa.

-Não, ambas coisas, acho que nunca nos quis muito a nenhum dos dois.

-Considera que se lhe passasse algo ela em qualidade de sua viúva e mãe de seu herdeiro herdaria uma grande fortuna.

- Assim está estipulado em o testamento e em o contrato matrimonial, que se a mim me passasse algo uma parte importante de minha fortuna passaria a suas mãos e que seria a tutora dos bens de meu filho até que cumprisse a maioria de idade e se a este lhe ocorresse algo passaria a ela toda a fortuna. Deixou-se aberta uma clausula para modificá-la em caso que tivéssemos mais filhos.

- Senhor Malfoy nada mais, mas acho que sua mulher se converte na principal suspeita do atentado, porquê tem esperado tanto não sabemos a que obedece, possivelmente algum cúmplice pode estar por trás de tudo isto.

-Senhor Malfoy –Agora era Harry o que lhe interrogava. - tem constância de que sua esposa pudesse ter algum amante.

-Não o sei, sinceramente, faz anos que deixei de me preocupar pelo que fazia minha mulher fora de minha casa, desde que sua conduta não fosse a prejudicar a tranquilidade de meu filho e nesse sentido tem sido sempre muito discreta.

-Se está de acordo mandarei que lhe vigie as 24 horas do dia de maneira que ela não se dê por inteirada e quiçá possamos averiguar se para valer ela é a culpada ou não dos fatos.

-Senhores se não há nada mais, podemos fechar a declaração, o Senhor Malfoy continuará baixo minha proteção.

-Chefe uma última pergunta ao senhor Malfoy, pelo que deduzo da conversa parece que seu filho não fosse mais que de você e que sua esposa não fosse a mãe. Estou em o verdadeiro?

Draco olhou nervoso a Harry, não queria que seu segredo se soubesse tão cedo e muito menos que Weasley fosse um dos primeiros. Harry rapidamente saiu em ajuda de Draco, tinha-lhe prometido, o tema da paternidade de Scorpius não se faria público em este interrogatório.

-Acho que esta informação não é relevante para nossa investigação.

-Perdoe senhor, mas eu acho que sim, se esse menino não é filho de Astoria com mais motivo para pensar que queira ser desfeito primeiro do pai e após o pequeno. Pelo que pude observar na declaração, é uma mulher, fria e calculadora e que não lhe põe nenhum obstáculo diante quando quer conseguir algo.

-Está bem, Weasley te vou pedir um favor, o que aqui se diga agora não gostaria que saísse dessa habitação, pelo bem de meu filho, ele é uma vítima das circunstâncias e não tem a culpa do que seu pai tenha feito em o passado.

-Como o que vai dizer o Senhor Malfoy não vai fazer parte da declaração é melhor que fiquemos os três, Smith pode sair já da estância, vá transcrevendo a declaração.

-Sim senhor, em seguida a deixarei pronta.

-Ron antes de que Draco nos conte nada, te peço faz favor a máxima discrição, não te falo agora como chefe senão como irmão, também te direi, e nisso é o primeiro em te inteirar que Draco e eu estamos juntos.

-Desde quando? Eu pensei que bom você só tinha contatos esporádicos com homens, ah! Já vejo, este é um mais. Não irmão?

-Maldita seja Ron, Draco não é um contato esporádico mais, lhe amo e quero estar com ele.

-Está-me enfadando Harry, desde quando quer ao furão, ele era sempre nosso inimigo.

-Ou começa a comportar-te como uma pessoa razoável ou damos por limpada esta situação. Não tenho porque te render contas de meus atos, se quer escutar como um amigo, não como um irmão melhor, te direi, senão já sabe.

Ron agachou a cabeça, tinha que aprender a controlar seu temperamento, Harry tinha razão, tinha que lhe escutar, lhe queria como a seus irmãos e o que para Harry estava bem para ele também o estaria.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas tudo isto me pega por surpresa, não me imaginei em nenhum momento que pudesse o querer. Se é sua decisão sabe que a respeitarei e inclusive tentarei ter uma conversa civilizada com ele.

-Obrigado irmão, não esperava menos de ti. Agradeço-te sinceramente, para mim significa muito que o entenda.

Harry começou a contar-lhe a Ron como se uniu sua magia com ao de Draco quando lhe resgatou da Sala dos Precisa, como tinha tentado apartar de sua mente essa ideia e como tinha buscado o amor em outras pessoas, mas não tinha servido de nada, sempre inconscientemente buscava a Draco, queria saber dele. Como lhe imaginava felizmente casado e com um filho não fez nada por se acercar a ele, só o observava desde a distância tentando estar junto a ele em o momento que o precisasse. Tinha-lhe prometido a Snape quando estava a ponto de morrer e a verdade não lhe tinha custado muito, lhe queria e se sentia a gosto vigiando que não lhe passasse nada.

Ron assombrava-se como Harry tinha levado em segredo o que sentia por Draco, mas ficou mais assombrado ainda quando soube que Ginny era a confidente de Harry e estava a par de todo o que lhe ocorria.

- Bom Harry acho que já o deixou o suficientemente claro, ama a Draco e pelo que vejo ele te corresponde. Alegro-me por vocês dois, mas tudo isto não me aclara nada sobre a paternidade de Scorpius.

-Acho que isso é algo que só Draco sabe e quando ele esteja preparado nos contará. –Harry olhou a Draco interrogante.

Draco sabia que tarde ou cedo teria que lhe contar a Harry quem era o outro pai de seu filho, mas não agora adiante de Weasley, lhe diria a Harry assim que estivessem sozinhos.

-Acho que a paternidade de meu filho só me corresponde, por enquanto o saber a mim.

-Malfoy não te pergunto por morbo, o faço porque acho que pode estar relacionado com o que te ocorreu meu instinto de auror assim me diz.

- Para mim me resulta muito doloroso, desde os catorze anos tive um companheiro, parceiro nosso do colégio, vocês lhe conhecia, era de minha casa. Quando acabou a guerra seguimos mantendo nossa relação em segredo não queria que meu pai se inteirasse de quem era meu companheiro. Nunca se tinha confiado dele nem de sua mãe, se eu lhe tivesse feito caso me teria poupado muitos desgostos.

- Quando fiquei grávido me levei uma grande alegria, lhe comuniquei a meu pai, me deu parabéns e se alegrou muito de que fosse a lhe dar um neto ou uma neta. Pediu-me que lhe dissesse quem era o outro pai e porquê não lhe tinha dito nunca nada da relação que mantinha.

-Apenado disse-lhe que como sabia que não gostava nem dele nem sua mãe não lhe tinha dito nada, mas que me queria muito, que se tinha alegrado enormemente ao saber de minha gravidez e que queria formar uma família e por isso me tinha pedido que nos casássemos o quanto antes.

-Tínhamos já todo preparado para o casamento, só faltavam entregar os convites, era um sábado e meu companheiro se apresentou na mansão me disse que tinha que falar comigo. –Draco jogou-se a chorar e não pôde continuar com o que estava contando, Harry se acercou a ele e lhe abraçou protetoramente.

- Vamos, deixa de chorar ou fará se desafoga-te, mas será melhor que não siga nos contando nada se não quer, não se sinta obrigado.

-Sinto muito Malfoy, não era minha intenção que se sentisse tão mau e se pusesse assim, Harry tem razão, faz só o que creia conveniente. De todas formas, vou deixar sozinhos e se Harry o crê conveniente me dirá quem é o outro pai. Até depois, tentarei que ninguém os moleste.

- Obrigado Ron, será melhor que nos vamos daqui, estarei em minha casa com Draco se há algo novo me avisa.

Harry convocou um portal até sua casa e ali levou a Draco abraçado, o loiro não deixava de chorar, lhe doía tanto o que tinha passado, se tinha feito tantas ilusões com seu companheiro, que seu mundo se veio abaixo e lhe custou muito recuperar do poço profundo em o que tinha caído.

Harry apanhou em braços a Draco e sentou lhe em cima dele em um cômodo sofá do salão, acariciava seu cabelo, suas costas e lhe dava ternos beijos em os olhos e em a cara. Quando Draco deixou de chorar prosseguiu com o que lhe estava contado em a Central de Aurores.

- Disse-me que o casamento não podia ser, que ele era muito jovem ainda e que não queria ser visto atado de por vida, com alguém também tão jovem como ele e ademais com um menino em caminho, ele queria desfrutar da vida, não queria atadura, o sentia muito, mas era melhor para os dois.

-Eu chorei e me humilhei, lhe supliquei que não me deixasse, que ele era tudo para mim, lhe tinha dado meu amor e meu virgindade, que nunca tinha estado com ninguém, que era muito importante que nosso filho se criasse em um lar com dois pais. Voltou-me a dizer que o sentia muito, mas que não se ia atar com ninguém e menos por um filho ao que não tinha desejado, que era meu problema e que tivesse posto os meios.

-Harry era muito jovem e com a excitação dos preparativos esqueceu-me o feitiço anticonceptivo e fiquei grávido, para valer que não o fiz adrede. Eu não queria me ficar em estado, mas desde o momento em que foi concebido sua magia se uniu à minha e o sentia em meu interior, o amava e não o ia perder por nada do mundo.

- Entendo-te meu amor, quando somos adolescentes nos pensamos que nunca nos vai passar nada, que a pessoa à que amamos jamais nos vai abandonar, não se culpe por isso e pensa que tem um filho maravilhoso que te adora e ademais agora me tem a mim.

-Oh! Harry quanto te amo, tivesse gostado que do menino tivesse sido seu e não desse egoísta de Blaise.

Harry ficou um pouco impactado, nunca se tivesse imaginado que essa serpente tivesse sido o companheiro de Draco e que lhe tivesse abandonado de uma maneira tão cruel, se alguma vez lhe encontrava lhe faria pagar muito caro o que lhe tinha feito a seu loiro.

-Já meu céu, não tenha pena, não chore mais não lhe merece, te quero e nunca te abandonarei. Foi muito egoísta, ademais ele também se tinha que ter preocupado com os feitiços anticonceptivos, qualquer um dos dois homens os podem lançar e se o fazem os dois não ocorre nada.

-Isso quer dizer Harry que você o lançou a outra noite.

-Sempre o faço Draco, é algo que me sai sem mais, não é que não gostasse de ter um filho contigo, mas acho que ainda é demasiado cedo para isso e temos o problema de sua mulher. Quero que quando tenhamos um filho sejamos esposos e que Scorpius se sinta orgulhoso de seus papais, porque desde agora Draco a Scorpius o vou considerar como a um filho.

-Harry, é tão, tão… -Draco não pôde continuar da emoção grossas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

Harry levantou a cara de Draco içando desde o queixo e olhando a esses bonitos olhos cinzas prometeu-lhe que cedo poria fim a seu inferno particular e que seria totalmente feliz a seu lado. Harry era um sentimental e o que mais ansiava em estes momentos era ter uma família com seu loiro.

Começou a beijar-lhe e levantou-lhe do sofá e em braços levou-lhe ao dormitório, ia fazer-lhe o amor até o esgotamento, queria que seu garoto soltasse toda a tensão acumulada, essa percevejo de Blaise não se merecia nem uma lágrima mais, o ia levar ao paraíso e o ia tratar como se merecia com o maior amor do mundo que um homem podia dar a seu amado.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm esse Harry é um tanto cavaleiro nessa fic se deu pra notar neh...**

**Enfim espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tanto quanto eu!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews e nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	7. A Visita de Lucius

Capítulo 7 A Visita de Lucius

Harry depositou com delicadeza a Draco em cima da cama, tirou-lhe o abrigo, os sapatos e os meias e lhe desabrochou muito devagar o cinto, o botão das calças e baixo sua cremalheira, atirou das calças e deixou-lhe em boxer, tirou-lhe sua jaqueta e desabrochou sua camisa deixando ao descoberto seu formoso peito.

Draco ia tirar-lhe o mas Harry impediu lhe, para evitar que o loiro fizesse nada atou com uns lenços de seda as bonecas de Draco à cabeceira da cama, aquele joguinho começou a excitar a Draco, sua ereção começava a levantar bastante.

Harry começou-se a despojar de seu uniforme lentamente, a cada vez que alguma parte de seu corpo ficava ao descoberto se acariciava sua pele impudicamente, quando chegou o turno a seu peito se acariciou os mamilos até conseguir que se pusessem duros e erguidos, Draco arquejava ante a visão tão erótica que Harry lhe proporcionava.

O moreno tirou-se os boxer negros e sua ereção saltou como um ressorte, seu pênis brilhava lubrificado pelo líquido pré-seminal, Draco sem o querer se relambia de gosto, aquilo lhe deu uma ideia a Harry, que se posicionou ao lado do loiro, lhe libertou as mãos para voltar lhe atar às costas e fez que Draco se ajoelhasse à borda a cama, Harry aproximou seu pênis à boca do loiro e lhe introduziu.

Draco começou a meter e sacar o membro de Harry a cada vez mais depressa, aprofundando em sua garganta e sugando fortemente como se tentasse sacar todo o suco a uma fruta muito doce. Harry gemia a cada vez mais excitado seus sentidos se nublavam e sua razão dizia que tinha que parar ou se correria em a boca do loiro e não queria isso, queria lhe dar tanto prazer como ele estava recebendo.

Empurrou suavemente a Draco para que libertasse seu membro e lhe despojou das ataduras e da camisa, beijou seu membro acima do boxer e o deslizou até deixar a Draco totalmente dispo em cima da cama, o cabelo se lhe soltou esparramando-se sobre a cama dando ao loiro um aspecto ainda mais sexy do que já tinha.

Harry começou a ocupar-se de dar-lhe prazer ao loiro mordiscando seus mamilos, baixo até seu membro e o sugou como antes o tinha feito com ele, lambeu sua entrada e começou a introduzir seus dedos, que a cada vez encontravam menos resistência a suas caricias, seu esfíncter se relaxava e Draco dava incontrolados gemidos de prazer.

A Harry gostava de olhar aos olhos de Draco quando o penetrava e sobretudo perder em seus olhos quando lhe vinha o orgasmo ao loiro, por isso lhe deixo tumbado de costas na cama e lhe levantou as pernas apoiando os tornozelos em seus ombros, sabia que essa postura podia ser um pouco dolorosa se não tinha tido muitas relações antes, pelo que se deu conta que melhor era lhe dobrar as pernas e fez que apoiasse seus joelhos em seu peito e lhe separou bem as nádegas.

Convocou um lubrificante e untou generosamente seu ânus e seu pênis e penetrou-lhe lentamente, quando notou que Draco começava a se mover começou uma dança sensual fazendo que seus quadris chocassem em as nádegas do loiro, Draco foi a se tocar seu membro, estava acostumado ao fazer quando estava com Blaise e lhe saiu sem o pensar. Harry, não ia permitir que seu companheiro se autocomplacente.

-Não, me deixa a mim, eu te farei chegar ao orgasmo, te relaxa e desfruta –Harry quase não podia falar pelas sensações de prazer que percorriam todo seu corpo.

Draco ficou parado da preocupação que sentia Harry por ele, nunca se tinha sentido tão lisonjeado com o pai de seu filho, a Harry só lhe preocupava lhe comprazer e a Blaise se comprazer assim mesmo sem lhe importar nada Draco.

Draco, apesar de parecer um chorão, começou a derramar lágrimas de felicidade. Harry parou mal interpretando o ato do loiro.

-Fiz-te dano, meu amor?

-Não Harry, não te pare, mas é que nunca me tinha sentido também, agora sei o que para valer é fazer o amor, suas atenções me colmam e choro de pura felicidade.

Harry começou a emocionar-se e alguma lágrima saltou-se de seus olhos, acelerou as investidas e o bombeou o pênis de Draco, notou como o loiro se arqueava e lhe chegava o orgasmo –Não feche os olhos Draco quero me ver refletido neles.

Harry veio-se dentro do loiro olhando-lhe também aos olhos. –Quero-te Draco, como nunca tenho querido a ninguém.

Quando se normalizou o ritmo de seus corações, Harry saiu do interior de Draco e o aconchegou em seu peito. –Quero-te tanto Draco que não suportarei estar sem ti nem um minuto, tem que deixar a essa harpia de Astoria, não se preocupe por Scorpius, parece um menino muito pronto e ele entenderá. Não terá escândalos, te prometo que após falar com ela não se lhe ocorrerá dizer nada que te prejudique a ti e ao menino.

- Harry, não quero que faça algo do que te possa arrepender, acho que se a proporciono dinheiro suficiente não dirá nada e como cedo se saberá de nossa relação ela não ficará prejudicada socialmente.

- Não quero que te chantageie, bastante o fez já.

-Para valer Harry não quero que se prejudique por mim.

-Não o farei, recorda que sou o grande Harry Potter e se me permitem certas coisas que a ninguém mais. Nunca me aproveitei de quem sou, mas te prometo que por ti o farei.

Harry beijou a Draco em os lábios indicando-lhe que com isso ficava limpa a questão. Draco sempre tinha sabido que Harry era um autêntico cabeção e quando se propunha algo não afrouxava até o conseguir, mas ele era uma astuta serpente e conseguiria que Harry não saísse prejudicado em este assunto.

Estavam dormindo tranquilamente quando um ruído na lareira advertiu a Harry que Ron tentava se comunicar com ele desde a Central. Pôs-se levantou da cama e foi até a lareira.

-Harry espero não ter interrompido nada importante, mas acho que deveria vir, tem uma visita importante que atender.

-Em cinco minutos estou ali.

-Draco carinho tenho que me marchar, estarei de volta cedo, se quer pode comunicar com seus pais, deixarei aberta a comunicação com sua casa. Voltarei cedo, quando chegue espero te encontrar disposto, pois penso te fazer o amor até te esgotar.

Harry deu-se uma ducha rápida, vestiu-se e com um terno beijo despediu-se de Draco. Quando chegou até a Central não se esperava a visita importante que lhe estava esperando ali.

-Senhor Malfoy a que devo sua visita, mas faz favor tome assento.

-Primeiro quero dar-lhe obrigado por todo o que tem feito por minha família, todos estes anos me serviram para reflexionar o equivocado que tinha estado, fui educado em umas ideais totalmente errôneos, mas eram os que conhecia Senhor Malfoy, eu…

- Não, por favor, não me interrompa, me custa muito ter que falar sobre estes temas, de modo que lhe pediria que me escutasse até o final.

-Não se preocupe, assim o farei.

-Como ia dizendo, a dia de hoje tenho mudado e sobretudo me ajudou meu filho e meu neto. Também quero lhe pedir perdão por meu comportamento quando o Lord lhe apanhou prisioneiro e matou a seu colega do Torneio e quando nos vimos as caras em o Ministério de Magia e seu padrinho foi assassinado por minha cunhada. Meu arrependimento é grande.

-Ademais acho que quer para valer a meu filho, vê-lhe feliz, o pouco tempo que tenho estado com ele nestes dias desde o atentado assim me demonstra. Venho a oferecer minha ajuda em todo o que seja possível para poder esclarecer os fatos e descobrir aos culpados.

-Imagino-me que meu filho lhe terá falado do outro pai de Scorpius, me equivoco, senhor Potter?

-Faz favor, chame-me Harry e atue-me, sou da mesma idade que seu filho e me sinto incômodo de que me fale de maneira tão formal.

- Obrigado por sua confiança, Harry a mim também gostaria que me chamasses de você, acho que não demoraremos muito em ser família.

Harry se ruborizou ante o último que Lucius lhe tinha dito, mas tinha razão, lhe encantaria ser família dos Malfoy.

-Verá quando me inteirei de que meu filho estava grávido, e como não me confiava para nada de seu noivo, conhecia perfeitamente a história familiar e como sua mãe enviuvava rapidamente de seus ricos maridos, me dava medo que meu filho corresse a mesma sorte fui a falar com ele.

-Como não quero que se esqueça nenhum detalhe acho que o melhor é te de minhas lembranças e os vejamos em uma penseira.

-Parece-me uma boa ideia, vou buscá-lo e começaremos a vê-lo.

Harry acercou-se até um armário que tinha situado a costas de seu escritório, ao igual que este era de roble maciço, os puxadores eram dois bonitos dragões, os acariciou sem pensar, dragões que lhe recordavam a outro que tinha agora mesmo dormindo em sua cama nu, esperando seu regresso. Sentiu um puxão em seu entreperna, ainda bem que a capa lhe tampava, senão poderia ser visto em um sério apresso adiante do pai de seu amor.

Abriu as portas e sacou um recipiente como uma enorme taça de alabastro tintada de verde em a que tinha gravados uns motivos geométricos, elipses entrelaçadas, a central sobressaía sobre outras duas tumbadas, corriam pelo ventre da copa em torque até chegar à borda.

Acerco o grande cálice à mesa e depositou-a adiante de Lucius, este sacou sua varinha e a acercou à têmpora e depois de lançar um feitiço de silêncio umas delgadas fibras azuis saíram ficando coladas à varinha, pouco a pouco Lucius as foi depositando em o penseira.

-Quando queira Harry nos afundaremos e minhas lembranças e você julgará se podem te servir de algo para aclarar a tentativa de assassinato sobre meu filho. Eu tenho minha teoria, mas até que você não veja estas lembranças, não os compartilharei contigo.

-Estou preparado Lucius, vamos lá.

Juntos acercaram suas cabeças até a borda do penseira e foram sugados até encontrar adiante de uma casa muito suntuosa que Harry não conhecia.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm**

**O que será que eles vão descobrir pela tentativa de assassinato contra Draco Malfoy?**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês em breve**

**Ate…**


	8. Na Penseira

Capítulo 8 Na Penseira

_Um Lucius mais doze anos jovem estava parado adiante de umas magníficas portas de madeira e bronze. Ia ataviado muito elegante com sua camada e um traje negro com adornos de prata e uns bonitos botões que eram cabeças de serpente entrelaçadas. O cabelo levava-o recolhida em a nuca com uma coleta baixa muito masculina._

_O rosto refletia pena e sofrimento, fez força de todo seu treinamento como comensal e pôs uma máscara de frialdade em seu rosto que não deixava passar nenhuma emoção. Se recompôs sua camada e chamou à porta com sua famosa bengala com cabeça de serpente._

_Rapidamente foi um elfo doméstico a abrir a porta, ia ataviado com uma libré da casa Zabini, era negra com uma grande Z prateada bordada em a parte dianteira. Com sua estridente voz indicou a Lucius que passasse até o salão onde seu amo, o jovem Zabini lhe estava esperando._

_-Bom dia, senhor Malfoy! Como é que tenho o gosto de contar com sua presença por minha humilde mansão? Não se prodigam muito suas visitas por aqui, ainda que minha mãe lhe tenha convidado em mais de uma ocasião a suas festas._

_- Verá senhor Zabini, os motivos pelos que não vou às festas de sua mãe são só de minha incumbência e da de sua senhora mãe. Meu motivo de visita é outro, tenho entendido que você e meu filho me vão fazer avô dentro de uns meses e gostaria de saber quais são suas verdadeiras intenções._

_-Meu filho apesar de tudo é um sentimental e está perdidamente apaixonado de você, mas eu não me confio de suas intenções. Sei demasiado bem como lhe gastam os Zabini com seus casais._

_-Que está insinuando? Talvez nos está acusando de algo indevido._

_- Eu não insinuo nada, simplesmente me remeto aos fatos, lhe vou advertir algo e só lhe direi uma vez, nunca se casará com meu filho como desculpa para conseguir sua fortuna e acabar com ele ou lhe fazer um autêntico desgraçado ao que continuamente lhe estão pondo os cornos._

_-Senhor Malfoy está-me ofendendo, não sei de onde se saca essas ideias, eu quero a seu filho e ao menino que leva em seu interior, não me faz falta sua fortuna e ademais lhe pedi que se case comigo antes de que sua gravidez se lhe note para evitar a desonra de ter um filho sendo solteiro._

_-Vá, que cavalheiroso, senhor Zabini, mas isso o tinha que ter pensado antes, se tivesse posto os meios, ele não se teria ficado grávido._

_-Recordo-lhe senhor Malfoy –isto último o disse recalcando muito a palavra senhor com uma verdadeira irritação. - que para evitar as gravidezes ambos devemos pôr os meios, a mim se me tinha podido esquecer e ele tinha que ter lançado também o feitiço por se a mim se me esquecia como foi o caso._

_-Sabe senhor Zabini que não lhe creio, Draco tem sido educado desde pequeno em um valores onde é muito importante que os filhos concebidos com amor e digo com amor –Lucius alçou as sobrancelhas e levantou um dedo acusador a Blaise. - se façam sempre em o âmbito do casal. _

_-Sabíamos que Draco era fértil e por esse motivo se lhe ensinaram todos os feitiços anticonceptivos possíveis, mas o que nunca se nos ocorreu que alguém pudesse lhe lançar um contrafeitiço e assim ficar grávido._

_-Acusa-me de que eu o tenha lançado?_

_-Sim, acuso-lhe de tê-lo lançado, sempre nos imaginamos sua mãe e eu que nosso filho só manteria relações com uma pessoa que para valer o amasse, mas temos visto que não tem sido assim._

_-Sigo sem entender porquê acusa-me falsamente, eu quero a seu filho, estou disposto a me casar com ele para proteger sua honra e que a seu neto não o acusem de bastardo e me vem com essas._

_-Senhor Zabini, faz favor, não jogue comigo, se o que quer é dinheiro eu lhe darei, mas deixe a meu filho em paz. Quando soube que Draco estava grávido fiz chamar a um medimago amigo da família e lhe fez um reconhecimento completo e esse reconhecimento incluía a verificação de feitiços anticonceptivos que se tinha feito._

_-Por suposto que Draco não sabia nada dessa verificação, o medimago me disse que nosso filho tinha sido muito cuidadoso com seu feitiço, mas que seu companheiro, e essa é você, lhe tinha lançado uma feitiço que anulava o anticonceptivo de Draco, e que ademais potência sua fertilidade._

_-Por tanto se não me equivoco, o que queria era o deixar grávido e montar todo o numero para chegar até sua fortuna. Advirto-lhe afaste de meu filho, eu lhe darei todo o dinheiro que possa precisar, sei de sobra que sua situação econômica e a de sua mãe não passam por um bom momento após a guerra._

_-Vamos acabar com esta farsa de uma vez, vou estender-lhe um pagarei por valor de 100 milhões de galeões a mudança de que não volte a lhe ver nem uma vez mais. Só tem que se acercar esta tarde à mansão e lhe contar que lhe vai deixar porque não quer ataduras de nenhum tipo e é muito jovem para se comprometer e mais com um filho._

_-Como não quero surpresas, o pagarei tem um feitiço que não permitirá que se cobre até que não tenha falado com Draco e lhe diga o lembrado._

_Blaise ao sentir-se descoberto e ante a segurança que emanava Lucius não teve mais remédio que admitir o trato, ou era isso ou não obteria nada. Lucius Malfoy não se andava com tolices, afinal de contas o que queria era dinheiro e isso ia ter, mais rápido e sem ter que cometer nenhum assassinato._

_-De acordo senhor Malfoy, aceito o trato esta tarde sobre as 17:00 estarei na mansão para falar com seu filho e não me reverá._

Harry notou um puxão e saiu da lembrança de Lucius, o que mais lhe impacto foi a mirada de desprezo de Blaise quando falava de Draco e o rápido que Lucius lhe tinha convencido.

-Harry utilize legeremência com Zabini para saber se estava ou não fingindo e pode comprovar que os pensamentos que tinha para meu filho indicavam que uma vez casados se desfaria dele como sua mãe tinha feito com seus maridos.

-Desde logo isto lhe converteria em suspeito se fosse seu marido, mas agora são umas provas poucos consistentes para um juiz. Salvo que esteja implicado com a esposa de Draco.

-Não me mente a essa harpia, se não tivesse sido por minha mulher já lhe teria arrebatado a vida, por todo o sofrimento que está provocando em meu filho e em meu neto. Scorpius é um menino muito sensível como seu pai e sei que ainda que não o demonstre sofre ao ver a seu pai tão vapulado por sua mãe

-Isto se acabou já, não consentirei que ninguém volte a fazer dano a Draco e a seu filho. Buscaremos quem está por trás do atentado e o primeiro de tudo é começar com os trâmites do divórcio de Draco.

- Nunca antes um Malfoy se tinha divorciado de seu esposo ou esposa, mas esta será a primeira vez que ocorra, estou farto de ver sofrer a meu filho por não romper com esta absurda tradição de minha família.

-Draco é muito sensível e a cada vez está-o passando pior, mas o ver essa cara de felicidade em seu rosto quando está contigo, vale mais que todas as tradições familiares e todos os preconceitos do sangue puro.

-Obrigado Lucius, meu amor para Draco é sincero, no pouco tempo que levamos juntos tenho chegado ao amar profundamente –Harry baixou um pouco a cabeça pois se tinha corado. - A verdade é que lhe amei sempre, ainda que não queria o reconhecer, me dei conta quando o saquei da Sala Precisa incendiada por culpa de Crabbe, nossas magias se uniram e tenho entendido que isso ocorre somente quando as pessoas que se amam com um amor verdadeiro e estão em perigo o fazem para salvar suas vidas.

-Efetivamente Harry isso é assim, mas é raro que meu filho não me dissesse nada. Acho que Draco estaria muito assustado e não se percebeu, além de que os magos férteis quando estão com seu companheiro verdadeiro acoplam de forma natural sua magia à do outro e não se percebe do que ocorre, se sentem muito protegidos.

-Isso não eu sabia Lucius, mas é possível que isso fosse o que lhe ocorreu a Draco quando lhe mencionei me estranho que ele não me dissesse nada como que também o tinha notado.

-Harry alegra-me muito que você seja o companheiro verdadeiro de meu filho, ele precisa ser protegido e amado e seu filho precisa também uma estabilidade, uma família normal que se queira. Conta com todo meu apoio e o de minha mulher.

-Obrigado Lucius e ainda que não possamos utilizar suas lembranças como prova sim que vou mandar que meus aurores o vigiem de perto, acho que não está em Londres.

-Assim é, quando apanhou o dinheiro que lhe dei se foi viver a uma mansão que têm Itália, mas segundo tenho entendido tem voltado a Grã-Bretanha e está na Escócia em outra de suas mansões.

-Então não teremos nenhum problema em o vigiar. Volto a dar-te as obrigado e imagino-me que te apetecerá ver a seu filho. Está em minha casa, tenho julgado que ali estará bem protegido. É praticamente impossível que ninguém entre ali sem minha autorização, ademais só ele, você agora, e eu sabemos onde se encontra.

-Vou comunicar-me com ele via rede floo para lhe dizer que o vai visitar, não quero que se assuste pensando que possa ser outra pessoa o que o vai ver.

Harry dirigiu-se à lareira e chamou a Draco, o loiro após dar-se um relaxante banho estava tumbado no salão da casa lendo um livro da biblioteca de Harry de um escritor muggle que tinha muita imaginação, se chama O Senhor dos Anéis e a história lhe estava gostando bastante. Levava posto só um albornoz desejoso de lhe o tirar assim que Harry assomasse pela lareira, pensava em o que faria quando o moreno chegasse à casa e seu membro começava a acordar com só lhe imaginar. Notou uma tosse que lhe indicava que Harry lhe ia falar, quiçá lhe diria que ia já para a casa.

-Draco, agora mesmo acabo de ter uma conversa com alguém que te quer muito e te vai visitar.

-É meu pai o que está contigo?

-Assim é, vou abrir as barreiras da casa para que possa estar contigo, eu ainda demorarei um pouco e depois irei para a casa.

-Acabo-me de duchar e ia vestir-me neste momento, digo por se vem já e não me vê no salão que não se preocupe.

-Vale, meu amor, lhe direi, de todas formas te dou 10 minutos para que te arranje. Para valer que te acabava de duchar? –Harry perguntou-o maliciosamente, sabia que Draco se tinha duchado em seguida de que ele se fosse à Central, possivelmente Draco estivesse nu lhe esperando comprometedoramente no Salão. Outra vez sua ereção começou a jogar-lhe uma má passada, apartou esses pensamentos, não queria montar nenhum numero adiante do pai de Draco.

-Harry, não sei porque me pergunta isso –disse um Draco um pouco envergonhado por se seu pai lhe tinha escutado.

-Sabe muito bem pelo que te pergunto, me imagino que estava esperando no Salão, me equivoco.

-Não, não se equivoca, mas faz favor se cala, meu pai te pode ouvir.

-Jajaja, não te apenes, seu pai nestes momentos está distraído olhando o relatório de seu atentado e não nos escuta, tenho posto um feitiço muffliato a nosso redor. Outra coisinha mais quando chegue à casa me encantaria ver no Salão me esperando como o estava fazendo antes de que te chamasse. Agora vete a se vestir que teu pai irá em seguida. Quero-te.

-Eu também te quero, não tarde, te desejo tanto.

-Eu também te desejo assim que possa irei ali e te farei meu uma vez mais.

Com uma última mirada de desejo despediram-se sem palavras. Harry tirou o feitiço muffliato e acercou-se até a mesa onde estava Lucius.

-Já tenho avisado a seu filho e tenho levantado as barreiras para que seja reconhecido pela casa e te deixe entrar.

-Obrigado Harry, não sabe o tranquilo que me sinto ao saber que meu filho está em boas mãos, só te pedir uma coisa mais, senão é muito abusar, gostaria que Narcisa pudesse ver também a Draco, dela não sabe, ao igual que meu filho, nada do ocorrido entre ele e Zabini, só sabe o que lhe contou Draco, de modo que lhe direi a minha mulher que tenho vindo à Central para interessar sobre nosso filho e que você me disse onde estava e me permite lhe ver ao igual que a sua mãe.

-Isso nem o duvides Lucius, jamais impedirei que você ou sua mãe possam ver a seu filho, se quer posso te pôr em comunicação com sua mansão para que Narcisa vá também a ver a Draco.

-Isso seria estupendo e faria muito feliz aos dois.

-Não se fale mais, mãos à obra. –Harry em seguida abriu as comunicações com a Mansão Malfoy e Narcisa esteve rapidamente em a Central.

-Muito obrigado pelo que está fazendo por nosso filho.

-Faz favor senhora Malfoy atue-me, tenho a mesma idade que seu filho.

-Está bem Harry, a mim também gostaria que me falasses de você e que me chamasse Narcisa, tem feito muito por esta família, que nunca se portou bem contigo e agora está brindando toda a ajuda e apoio possível a meu filho e isso é muito importante para nós.

-Não faço mais que cumprir com meu dever, mas também não te posso negar que Draco importa-me demasiado como para consentir que ninguém lhe faça dano. Prometo aos dois que não pararei até dar com o que tenta nos arrebatar a Draco e que não lhe vai passar nada nem a ele nem a seu pequeno.

-Obrigado de todo coração Harry para uma mãe não há pior castigo que perder a um filho e pelo que meu coração me diz que do que de ti dependa não o permitirá e que agora tenho ganhado outro filho mais.

Harry se ruborizou ante as palavras de Narcisa, essa mulher à que antanho tinha considerado soberba e altaneira, era uma mãe que amava profundamente a seu filho e que ademais o estava aceitando como companheiro de seu amado Draco. Era muito importante para Harry e sobretudo para Draco que seus pais aceitassem ao companheiro de seu filho.

Harry abriu as comunicações com sua casa e permitiu que a magia de Narcisa também fosse reconhecida pela casa. Lucius e Narcisa passaram através do portal que Harry tinha convocado e chegaram até o salão onde um sorridente e feliz Draco os estava esperando.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**É impressão minha ou esses dois agora se comportam como se nunca tivesse conhecido ao verdadeiro Lord das trevas louco e possuído pelo ódio? Enfim adoro esse Lucius carinhoso com seu filho.**

**Enfim espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	9. Os Malfoys se reúnem

Capítulo 9 Os Malfoy reúnem-se

- Mamãe, papai que surpresa tão grata, sabia que papai vinha, mas não que você lhe acompanhasse.

Narcisa abraçou a seu filho e encheu-lhe de beijos, seu pai uniu-se aos dois e abraçou-os, os três estiveram um momento juntos abraçados, transmitindo-se calor e carinho e permitindo que suas magias se juntassem e fortalecessem como só uma família que se quer é capaz de fazer.

-Não te imagina como te estranhei filho, tinha muita angústia e preocupação pensando que não pudesse estar bem. Mas vejo que Harry te trata muito bem, fazia muitos anos que não via essa felicidade em teu rosto, salvo quando estavas com teu pequeno. -Disse Narcissa a Draco lançando lhe uma mirada maternal que enterneceu o coração de seu filho. Com os olhos um pouco aguados dirigiu-se a seus pais.

-Mamãe, papai tenho que dizer algo, sei que pode soar um pouco precipitado, mas amo com loucura a Harry e ele também me ama. Estamos feitos um para o outro, em seus braços me sinto muito feliz, protegido e amado. É uma pessoa maravilhosa que se preocupa por mim, como ninguém o tinha feito antes, salvo vocês. –Isso último o disse Draco com um pouco de tristeza, seus pais se deram conta de que se referia a Zabini.

-Filho isso não importa agora, pertence ao passado e ainda que te una um vínculo muito grande com teu antigo noivo por causa de teu filho, ele não se merece que lhe dediques nem um pensamento mais.

-Eu sei papai, mas não posso esquecer que para mim foi o primeiro homem ao que amei e com o que mantive uma relação íntima, isso deixa uma impressão que é difícil de esquecer, mas sei que com Harry tudo pode ser possível.

-Estamos muito contente ao ver-te tão cheio de felicidade, tem voltado a ser esse rapaz alegre que tanto sentíamos falta.

-Obrigado mamãe, mas com Harry a meu lado tem sido muito fácil sentir-me assim. Queria perguntar que parece a vocês.

-Harry portou-se sempre muito bem conosco apesar de tudo o que lhe fizemos em o passado. Esta tarde tenho estado na Central como bem sabe filho e ali temos tido uma conversa muito interessante sobre sua relação.

-Quero que saiba Draco que apoio plenamente sua união e ainda que nunca se tinha feito em nossa família antes, vou pôr em marcha a maquinaria legal para que te divorcie o quanto antes de Astoria.

-Papai não sabe como te agradeço, para mim é muito importante contar com sua aprovação, me imagino mamãe que você também está de acordo com papai sobre a decisão do divórcio.

-Por suposto que sim filho, você é o mais importante para nós junto a seu pequeno e faremos o que seja necessário para que sejam plenamente felizes.

Passaram um momento mais falando tranquilamente sobre como se sentia Draco e como ia comunicar a Scorpius a decisão do divórcio e a relação que mantinha com Harry.

-Ainda não tenho pensado em como lhe vou a dizer ao pequeno, mas Scorpius é um menino muito pronto e estou convencido que o entenderá, ademais acho que Harry lhe cai bastante bem.

-Bom filho, acho que você melhor que ninguém para conhecer a seu pequeno, saberá o momento oportuno para lhe comunicar. Sua mãe e eu devemos nos marchar já, quero me passar em seguida a falar com os advogados da família para começar com os trâmites do divórcio. Ademais acho que Harry disse que assim que resolvesse uns assuntos na Central viria à casa para estar contigo.

Draco despediu-se de seus pais com uns beijos e abraços e chamou a Harry via lareira para pedir-lhe que convocasse o portal que conduziria a seus pais até a Central. Em uns instantes apareceu o portal e Narcisa e Lucius despediram-se de Draco.

Draco uma vez só se dirigiu para o banho, queria estar totalmente preparado para quando chegasse Harry, se deu um longo banho relaxante e untou seu corpo com azeite perfumado que lhe conferiu uma textura de nácar a sua pele. Arranjou seu cabelo com sumo cuidado e baixou até o salão. Se tombou de maneira indolente no sofá, bem na frente da lareira por onde Harry se apareceria, o primeiro que veria o moreno seria um corpo palpitante de desejo envolvido em uma bata negra e transparente (o de negra e transparente me sugeriu em um comentário Condessa Oluha, que tem sempre umas ideias muito boas, te dedico preciosa)/*i

Uma vez que Harry despediu aos pais de Draco se dirigiu a Ron e lhe deu as instruções precisas para que estreitassem a vigilância em torno de Astoria e a Blaise.

-Irmão, vou-me a casa se tivesse qualquer coisa avisa-me, amanhã cedo me acercarei a Hogwarts para saber se tem tido algo novo ou suspeito meio ao castelo.

-Harry gostaria que falasse com Rose e lhe dissesse que faz favor nos escreva para nos contar como a vai em do colégio e na casa de Slytherin, diga que não estou enfadado com ela, mas que me surpreendeu muito que fosse ali.

-Não se preocupe Ron lhe direi de sua parte, mas acho que seria melhor ideia se você me acompanha e fala pessoalmente com a pequena.

-Para valer, me permitiria fazer isso?

-Por suposto que sim, não sei como ainda pensa que me possa molestar o que venha comigo, sabe que quando faço atividades de campo você é o melhor colega que possa ser pedido.

-Obrigado irmão, amanhã às 8 estarei em sua casa, espero que me convide ao café da manha.

-Isso o dá por feito Ron, amanhã nos vemos, não tarde em te marchar você também.

Ambos amigos se despediram, era tão fácil contentar a Ron tinha um grande coração e ainda que seus prontos eram muito maus em seguida se lhe passava o enfado e a seus seres queridos era capaz de lhes perdoar tudo, ainda que esse todo tivesse sido ir à casa de seus rivais, as serpentes.

Harry apareceu-se em sua casa através da lareira e o primeiro que viu lhe deixou deslumbrado um loiro muito, mas que muito sexy, lhe estava esperando tumbado em o grande sofá do salão. Sobre o fofo sofá descansava o loiro esse corpo de escândalo envolvido em bata-a negra e transparente, que deixavam voar a imaginação a quem o olhasse antecipando ao desejo que podia dar e receber. A Harry pareceu-lhe o ser mais endiabradamente sexy e desejável que tivesse em a terra, abriu sua boca para dar passo a sua língua que lambeu seus lábios e seus pupilas se dilatarem pelo desejo que acordava a passo forçado em sua entreperna.

O cabelo flutuava ao redor de sua cabeça, totalmente liso e brilhante, as mãos por trás de sua nuca, uma perna flexionada e a outra queda sobre o solo expunham totalmente sua entrada à mirada de Harry. Seu pênis estava ligeiramente volumoso, como se se antecipasse ao que achava que ia suceder em breve. A boca tinha-a ligeiramente entreaberta e ao contemplar ao moreno passou sua língua pelos lábios umedecendo essa boca que convidava a ser beijada, em um ato como se se estivesse vendo em um espelho refletido em o rosto de Harry. Levantou-se devagar do sofá com movimentos ágeis e acercou ao moreno uma copa de cava muito frio.

Harry mal podia engolir pelo nodo de desejo que se tinha formado em sua garganta, deu um pequeno sorvo e Draco apanhou a taça do moreno e deu um gole um pouco maior, beijo ao moreno e lhe passou um pouco de cava que tinha em sua boca. Harry começava a suar pelo calor que subia desde sua virilha e lhe percorria todo o corpo.

Draco afrouxou a capa do auror e deixou-a cair ao chão, começou a desabrochar muito devagar os botões da jaqueta, continuou com o cinto e as calças que os baixo até os tornozelos, as botas saíram dos pés de Harry com um simples feitiço. Desabrochou sua camisa e jogou-lhe para trás deixando os ombros ao descoberto. Tocou-lhe o turno ao boxer do moreno e sua ereção saiu disparada.

Draco agachou-se e de joelhos introduziu-se todo o pênis em sua boca. Harry estava muito excitado, não se esperava que Draco lhe fosse receber assim, se imaginava algo, mas não esse comportamento tão sexy e quente do loiro. Sabia que não podia ser uma irmã da caridade, mas também não que fosse tão atrevido, mas gostava, vá que sim gostava que de seu garoto tivesse iniciativa.

Draco introduzia fortemente o pênis de Harry tão adentro que quase lhe davam arcadas, mas não se importava, queria lhe fazer explodir de prazer, que lhe pedisse mais. Quando sentiu que o outro não poderia aguentar mais parou bruscamente, queria a Harry em seu interior que se corresse dentro dele, precisava o calor que lhe proporcionava seu sêmen dentro dele.

Draco foi-se até o sofá e apoiou seus braços no respaldo do mesmo, abriu suas pernas e deixo exposta sua entrada. Com a voz rouca de desejo convidou a Harry a que o penetrasse.

-Harry preciso-te dentro de mim já. Quero que me penetre e que o faça duro, quero sentir toda sua virilidade em mim. Levo todo o dia te esperando, se chega a demorar um pouco mais me tivesse pegado me fazendo uma palha pensando em ti.

O moreno sorriu ante as palavras de Draco, vá que gostava de jogar duro, se isso era o que queria o teria. Deixaria a Draco um pouco dolorido, para que quando se sentasse se lembrasse dele. Levantou bata-a negra e subiu-a até a metade das costas, não o queria do todo nu, gostava dessa bata que meio lhe mostrava esse corpo de escândalo, quando as manobras se voltassem mais fortes e se convertesse em um estorvo, a tiraria com um singelo feitiço.

-Vá com meu rebito, não sabia que gostava de jogar duro, mas sabe uma coisa –Harry mordiscava a orelha de Draco enquanto lhe falava e apertava seu pênis muito inchado entre as nádegas do loiro. - te vou penetrar sem te preparar antes e vai estar me recordando todo o dia amanhã, porque não vai poder te sentar, o terá que fazer de meio lado.

Draco sorriu e seu corpo sacudiu-se com um calafrio quando Harry entrou nele, como lhe tinha prometido, sem preparação alguma. Sem dar-lhe tempo a que se acostumasse começou a sair e a entrar de seu interior. Draco, queria-o duro, mas não se imaginava o duro que estava sendo Harry, sua ereção se tinha perdido e um pequeno gemido de dor se lhe escapou dos lábios.

Harry, muito atento sempre às reações de seu companheiro, se deu conta de que se tinha passado, saiu devagar do interior de Draco e lhe lançou um feitiço de cura para seu dolorido ânus e outro que lhe tirou a bata. Draco notou como a mão de Harry começava a massagear seu pênis e este começava a cobrar força de novo. O moreno convocou lubrificante e untou generosamente a entrada de Draco e seu pênis. Como o loiro já estava dilatado pela penetração anterior, não lhe custou nada com o lubrificante introduzir em seu interior, quando notou que estava pronto começou a se mover, ao princípio lento e depois intensificou os movimentos quando notou como Draco estava próximo do orgasmo, ambos se vieram ao mesmo tempo. Quando se normalizaram um pouco Harry saiu do interior de Draco e lhe sentou em cima dele no sofá.

-Draco volta-me louco, não me peça mais que te faça duro, me senti nublado pelo desejo e não me dei conta de que te ia a lastimar, tem em conta que levava muitos anos sem ter relações e praticamente está tão estreito como uma pessoa virgem.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas tinha tantas vontades de sentir-te dentro, estava tão excitado que não pensei nisso, ainda bem que esse feitiço que lançou me aliviou bastante, mas mesmo assim me recorda que me sente de meio lado.

Harry riu-se ante o comentário de Draco e lhe beijo em os lábios –Quero-te meu loiro, acho que vamos ser muito felizes juntos.

-Eu também te quero e também o creio. Gostaria o quanto antes poder fazer partícipe de minha felicidade a meu pequeno.

-Amanhã vou acercar-me a Hogwarts com Ron para ver como vão as coisas por ali, se quer posso falar com a diretora e lhe pedir uma permissão especial para Scorpius para que passe o fim de semana contigo e lhe conte.

-Oh Harry isso podia ser maravilhoso! Estou impaciente por falar com meu pequeno. Acha que lhe tomará bem? Eu acho que sim, é um menino muito bom e sei que ele o está passando muito mau com o de sua mãe, Astoria nunca se portou bem com ele e o menino não a quis o suficiente por esse motivo e agora que vai sendo maior se dá conta de como se porta comigo e ainda que não me disse nada, sei que não gosta o mais de mínimo.

-Claro que seu filho se alegrará você o disse é um menino inteligente e quer o melhor para seu papai.

Harry beijou a Draco e levou-o em seus braços para o dormitório, após dar-se uma ducha rápida secou-o e depositou-o em a cama, nus dormiram-se abraçados, estavam tão relaxados e sentiam-se tão bem que dormiram toda a noite sem se acordar o mais mínimo.

_*oOo_

Em Gales para perto de a cidade de Cardiff Blaise Zabini tinha uma mansão herdada de um de seus padrasto defuntos, situada em Vale of Glamorgan, conhecido como o jardim de Cardiff. Era uma magnífica mansão rural, para poder aceder a ela se tinham que atravessar umas grandes grades que davam passo a um caminho flanqueado por bosques aos lados de árvores de coníferas, ao final do caminho estava a mansão impressionante, com três plantas e um telhado a três águas de quadro-negro, a fachada de pedra granítica albergava grandes blasonadas para a cada uma das 50 habitações que contava, a cada uma com seus banhos correspondentes. Em o térreo da casa estavam os salões, a biblioteca e as salas de recepções. No sótão as cozinhas e dependências da servidão composta por elfos domésticos.

Blaise estava tranquilamente descansando em seu salão com uma copa de bom brandy entre suas mãos, olhava com olhos de luxúria à formosa, fria e calculadora mulher que tinha diante seu. Durante muitos anos, mais exatamente doze tinha sido seu amante.

Zabini era uma serpente paciente que sabia espreitar a suas presas, não se importava esperar se sabia que ao final conseguiria seus propósitos. Quando abandonou a Draco e soube do casamento que lhe tinham apanhado pensou no fácil que seria seduzir à esposa do loiro.

Draco era irremediavelmente um mago fértil e por sua condição sabia que nunca se sentiria atraído por nenhuma mulher, ele estaria na sombra espreitando para a conquistar e com muita paciência conseguiria fazer com a fortuna de Draco que agora seu pai lhe negava, se tinha que se deitar com a fria Astoria para o conseguir lhe daria o mesmo. Pensava um buraco é um buraco, dá igual que seja por diante ou por detrás o que importava é o que obtivesse.

Estava acostumado a seduzir a todo homem ou mulher que se lhe pusesse diante, sua beleza, seu físico e seu saber estar fazia estragos naquelas pessoas em as que fixava sua atenção. Mas foi ridiculamente fácil engatar a Astoria. Tinha encontrado a sua alma gêmea, também ambicionava a fortuna Malfoy, ainda que era um pouco impaciente soube doma-la para que fizesse sempre o que ele lhe indicava.

Tinha chegado o momento de passar à ação e de tirar de uma vez por todas ao herdeiro Malfoy do meio e depois acabaria com seus pais para que toda a fortuna passasse a mãos de Scorpius e como era menor de idade sua mãe administraria os bens. Era uma pena que o pequeno não chegasse a desfrutar da maioria de idade, um desafortunado acidente ao cumprir os quinze acabaria com sua vida.

Mas essa estúpida de Astoria tinha posto em perigo um plano madurado muito devagar ao enfrentar-se a sua sogra e por se fosse pouco esse intrometido do Menino que Viveu se tinha cruzado no caminho de Draco e se tinha convertido em seu campeão. Outro inconveniente mais a somar a sua lista. Bom acabaria também com ele e com a estúpida de Astoria quando a obrigasse a se casar com ele. Até que chegasse o momento desfrutaria desse corpo que incitava à luxúria.

- Conta-me Astoria que ocorreu exatamente em a mansão Malfoy e porquê interveio Potter.

Astoria relatou sua visão dos fatos a Zabini, por suposto que ela nunca reconheceria que era tudo menos uma harpia com Draco e com seu filho. Sabia que Blaise se ia enfadar muito e possivelmente a castigasse por seu comportamento.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Francamente odiei simplesmente a esses dois! Nossa, mas pra que tanto dinheiro, dinheiro não traz felicidade, só ganancia e ódio...**

**Enfim espero sinceramente que Harry consiga pegar esses dois e botar na cadeia onde é o lugar deles.**

**Eu espero que gostem do capitulo, vejo vocês nos próximos!**

**Ate breve**


	10. Astoria e Blaise descobertos

Capítulo 10 Astoria e Blaise descobrem-se

-Desde depois Astoria parece mentira que tenha sido uma Slytherin, tinha que ter ido a Hufflepuff por sua estupidez. Sabe de sobra que não devia te enfrentar diretamente a Narcisa, se a ficava alguma dúvida sobre seus sentimentos para seu filho e neto lhe acaba de eliminar.

Zabini com a mirada fria e perigosa avançou para Astoria que recuou em o sofá em o que estava sentada de maneira instintiva. O homem deu-lhe uma bofetada que lhe abriu o lábio e fez que sua cabeça fosse para trás.

-Nunca mais volte a desobedecer-me, se por seu comportamento de hoje os Malfoy fazem algo que prejudiquem nossos planos te asseguro que a bofetada que te dei agora não vai ser nada com o que te espera.

Astoria olhou a Zabini resignada, sabia o cruel que podia chegar a ser de modo que se absteve de fazer nenhum comentário e agachou submissa a cabeça, era melhor não lhe enfadar mais, tinha razão se tinha comportado como uma huffllepuff, mas não o voltaria a fazer mais, aprenderia a ser mais paciente e quando se lhe brindasse a ocasião acabaria também com Zabini, já estava farta de suas manobras.

-Vamos Astoria levanta o rosto, vou lançar-te um feitiço de cura, não quero que nada afere esse formoso rosto que tem, me entende que às vezes se comporta de uma maneira que merece que se te castigue, ademais não gosto que possamos ver em alguma situação comprometida, temos que ser bem mais de cautelosos agora, não quero que esse intrometido de Potter possa suspeitar de nós dois.

Astoria não disse nada lhe olhou aos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, sabia o que viria agora, após a bofetada Zabini sacaria todos seus encantos e a engataria para lhe levar à cama, não se importava, Zabini não estava nada mau, era muito desejável e ela uma mulher jovem precisava que a fodessem, o que esse estúpido maricona de marido que tinha não era capaz de fazer.

Astoria era depreciável, tinha os mesmos estúpidos preconceitos que os muggles sobre a relação entre dois homens, se consentiu em se casar com Draco foi por seu dinheiro, mas lhe repugnava e mais ainda por ser fértil e poder ter filhos, coisa que ela jamais poderia, era estéril como o leito seco de um rio. Tinha nascido assim, seus pais fizeram um bom negócio, ao o casar com Draco, não ficaria ante os olhos de ninguém como um odre seco, teria um filho e uma posição social e econômica, ser mãe para ela, um sangue puro educada em as ranças tradições do mundo mágico, era muito importante.

No fundo Astoria o que tinha era uma grande inveja de seu marido, rico, fértil e muito formoso. Sabia que acordava paixões em homens e mulheres, mas com tudo o que tentava aparentar era um homem muito fiel, apaixonado de Zabini, isso sim que o podia entender, e entregado por completo a seu pequeno, nunca olhou a ninguém a nenhum homem, sabia que tinha estado em celibato desde que Zabini lhe abandonou.

Sua cabeça começou a maquinar, isso era, Potter tinha sido conquistado por seu marido, senão porquê o grande Menino que Viveu, o Salvador do Mundo Mágico tinha saído em sua defesa, se sempre se tinham odiado. Isso queria dizer que extremaria a vigilância sobre sua pessoa, Draco seguramente lhe teria contado como era ela com ele e com seu filho e poderia ser a primeira suspeita. Seria muito cuidadosa e tentaria desviar a atenção para Zabini, já não teria que repartir a herança se era apresado por Potter.

Levantou-se do sofá e acercou mimosa seu rosto ao de Zabini e lhe beijou, o outro sorriu turvamente e apanhando da mão levo-lhe até o dormitório em onde a foderia até ficar saciado.

_*oOo_

-Bom dia meu loiro, tudo bom tem dormindo. -Harry olhava a Draco enquanto este começava a acordar, o moreno levava acordado um bom momento observando a seu amor como descansava placidamente entre seus braços. Pensou no afortunado que era ao ter a Draco como companheiro seu.

-Bom dia a ti também –ronrono Draco se esticando um pouco. - Te disse já tudo o que te quero.

- A ver deixa-me pensar, não acho que não ainda hoje. –riu divertido Harry enquanto franzia um pouco o cenho e entornava os olhos como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço por recordar.

-Tonto, mas sim quero-te muitíssimo, ainda que foi um pouco duro comigo ontem à noite e hoje me vou ter que sentar de lado.

Harry riu pelas ocorrências e o sentido do humor que Draco tinha pela manhã, se tinha imaginado a seu garoto de muitas formas, mas nunca que fosse divertido.

-Vou levantar-me a fazer o café da manhã, estou faminto, levo sem comer nada desde ontem a meio dia e ainda que tive um jantar muito especial não saciou meu apetite físico.

-Que não saciei seu apetite, me está pedindo talvez mais agora.

Harry voltou a rir, isso era um convite em toda regra a que lhe voltasse a fazer o amor. Abraçou-lhe muito forte e começou a comer-lhe a beijos.

–Quero-te, faz-me a pessoa mais feliz neste mundo, mas agora devo me levantar, tenho ficado às 8 com Ron em casa, vamos ir a Hogwarts e ficou em vir a tomar café da manha aqui em casa a esta hora.

Draco fez um beicinho, mas compreendeu que Harry tinha que ir ao colégio, cumpria com seu dever e ademais o fazia para lhe proteger a ele e a seu pequeno.

-De acordo Harry, mas promete-me que quando volte me vai a ressarcir com cresces.

-Claro que sim, tontinho. Terá tudo o que queira e mais esta noite. –Enquanto falava Harry começou a acariciar o pênis de Draco que estava muito inchado e retumbante. Não podia o deixar assim e ele também não estava em melhor estado, decidiu que ainda lhe ficava meia hora até que chegasse Ron.

Agarrou a Draco e levou-lhe até a ducha enquanto devorava lhe a boca, abriu a porta do banho com um pé e sem deixar de beija-lo lançou um feitiço para que começasse a sair a água da ducha a uma temperatura agradável. Meteram-se os dois em a banheira e começou a ensaboar a Draco pondo especial atenção a suas nádegas. Considerou que com a noite anterior estaria suficientemente dilatado e que o sabão era suficiente lubrificante.

Pôs lhe olhando à parede e abriu-lhe as pernas penetrando-lhe de uma só vez. Draco gemeu de prazer ao roçar Harry sua próstata e começou a mover seus quadris desesperadamente enquanto Harry bombeia seu pênis com uma mão e com a outra plotava velocidade os quadris de Draco. Não demoraram muito em se vir, sabiam que tinham pouco tempo e estavam muito excitados. O orgasmo foi muito forte e enquanto normalizavam suas respirações a água escorria por seus corpos limpando os restos de sêmen e sabão.

Uma vez secos e vestidos baixaram até a cozinha e ali começou Harry a preparar o café da manhã, Draco olhava-lhe embobado, estava tão sexy com seu cabelo molhado e seu uniforme de auror que lançou um suspiro involuntário justo em o momento no que um Ron entre divertido e assombrado entrava na cozinha de Harry.

A magia de Ron era conhecida pela casa e tinha sempre as portas abertas por isso se apareceu no salão e nenhum dos dois se percebeu de sua presença.

-Parece que esteja apaixonado furão.

-Bom dia a ti também doninha, que come que adivinha. –Draco olhava com a sobrancelha levantada a Ron em um típico gesto Malfoy convidando-lhe a que seguisse provocando e assim ter a escusa perfeita para lhe fazer de rabiar um pouco.

Harry que conhecia o temperamento de Ron e que era muito fácil lhe enfadar decidiu intervir antes de que o assunto fosse a mais.

-Já está bem garotos, acho que não é bom começar a manhã desta forma. Me encantaria que tivéssemos um café da manhã civilizado. –Harry olhou ternamente a Draco pedindo-lhe faz favor que se comportasse.

Agora sim que Ron alucinava, quase se lhe cai a mandíbula ao solo da surpresa, ou sua vista lhe estava jogando uma má passada ou estes dois estavam envolvidos. Com muita urgência perguntou a ambos: -Pode-me dizer que me perdi, ou muito me equivoco ou vocês dois anda envolvido.

-Ron, irmão vai ser o primeiro de meus seres queridos que se vai inteirar do nosso. Draco e eu nos amamos.

-Desde quando estás apaixonado dele? E ele de ti? Não me posso crer, me esta tomando o cabelo a que sim. –Ron estava-se começando a pôr nervoso, aquilo não lhe enquadrava nada ou Harry lhe dava uma explicação cedo ou explodiria.

-Ron tranquiliza-te, vale. Ainda que não o soube com certeza até esses dias, acho que Draco e eu estávamos destinados a estar juntos. Nossas magias uniram-se na Sala Precisa quando lhe salvei do incêndio provocado por Crabbe e agora estamos juntos, Draco se vai divorciar de sua mulher e me encantaria que pelo menos vocês comportassem de maneira civilizada. Isso vai para os dois. Entendido Draco.

Draco pôs cara de menino bom, que não tem feito nada mau em toda sua vida e quando Harry se deu a volta fez uma careta de debocha ao ruivo, que provocou a hilaridade deste e o tomou como uma infantilidade por parte de Draco. Eram maiores e não ia cair em o jogo infantil do loiro. Se seu querido amigo Harry tinha-se apaixonado do furão era porque não resultava tão mau como tentava aparentar. Sempre sacava o melhor das pessoas e se alguém não o era desde depois que Harry jamais se teria apaixonado dele.

-Bom acho que já vai sendo hora de que tomemos o café da manha temos que estar cedo em Hogwarts. –Harry acercou umas canecas de café à mesa da ensolarada cozinha e serviu o leite e o açúcar a seu companheiro e a seu amigo. Ron desfrutava do mesmo apetito que quando eram pequenos, claro que seus dois metros de altura e sua envergadura precisavam de muito alimento para o manter satisfeito.

Draco ao igual que Harry eram mais frugais comendo e se contentaram com um par de tostadas e um café. Ron comeu as mesmas tostadas que o casal além de um par de ovos revoltos com salsichas e bacon. Ao terminar o café da manhã e recolher a cozinha com uns quantos feitiços Harry dirigiu-se ao dormitório a completar seu uniforme. Ron aproveitou a ocasião de estar a sós com Draco para falar com ele.

-Acho que Harry merece-se que você e eu acabemos com nossas estúpidas disputas infantis e se ademais te quer é porque não é tão má pessoa como eu cria. Amigos? –disse Ron acercando a mão ao loiro para que lhe estreitasse.

Draco ficou um pouco surpreendido pela sinceridade de Ron, mas sabia que se era o melhor amigo de Harry tentaria que também o fosse para ele, seu companheiro lhe merecia e ademais Ron não parecia tão tonto como ele lhe imaginava no colégio, o que sucedia é que sempre esteve à sombra de Harry e de Granger.

-Amigos Ron, Harry merece-lhe como você tem dito antes.

Harry quando baixou até a cozinha observou como seu melhor amigo e seu amado se davam a mão em um gesto reconciliador. Ou muito equivocava-se ou Ron tinha dado o primeiro passo, era todo um Gryffindor, leal e fiel a seus amigos, sabia que faria qualquer coisa com tal de lhe ter contente. Ron se daria conta assim que tratasse um pouco com Draco que não se tinha equivocado ao se apaixonar do loiro. Com um rosto satisfeito disse-lhes:

- Vá isto sim que não me esperava, mas sabe, me encanta que vocês tenham reconciliado, para mim é muito importante que meu companheiro e meu melhor amigo se levem bem. Quando voltemos do colégio gostaria de passar-me por sua casa Ron e ver ao pequeno Hugo e que Draco e eu lhe contemos a Hermione.

- Isso me parece genial, vocês podem ficar a jantar, avisarei a Mione de que vai ir a jantar esta noite acompanhado de seu companheiro, mas a deixarei com a intriga de quem é.

-Espero que lhe tome também como você, ainda me dói ao lembrar do golpe que me deu quando estávamos em terceiro.

Ron riu de boa vontade ao recordar aquele momento do colégio e de como Malfoy se lembrava agora sem rancor para sua esposa. –Vá, não sabia que também podia chegar a fazer sentido do humor Draco, é uma caixa de surpresas.

-Draco antes de marchar ao colégio gostaria de recordar-te que por sua segurança é melhor que não abandone a casa. Se quer pode comunicar com seus pais e que venham aqui contigo.

-Obrigado Harry o terei em conta, mas levo um par de dias que tenho desatendido meus negócios e gostaria que me pusessem ao dia dos mesmos, sei que logisticamente é muito difícil que possa estar em meu despacho, mas seria possível que meu pai me trouxesse até aqui tudo o que preciso?

-Desde depois Draco não há nenhum problema, desde que seja só seu pai o que vem com esses papéis, não esqueça que não sabemos ainda quem está por trás do atentado e qualquer um possa ser suspeito.

Draco e Harry se beijaram suavemente nos lábios despedindo até a noite. Ron muito discreto pôs-se a olhar uma mancha imaginária do solo, quando acabaram de beijar-se o casal, Harry e Ron se apareceram em a entrada do colégio.

Os aurores que tinha apostados de vigilância no exterior do castelo comunicaram a seu chefe que todo estava muito tranquilo, ao igual que em Hogsmeade. Ambos aurores se foram até o despacho da diretora para falar com ela sobre como iam as coisas.

-Harry sabe do que me estou lembrando nesses momentos.

-Acho que eu também estou pensando no mesmo, quando chegamos no segundo após ter aterrissado sobre o salgueiro boxeador e Flich estava no alto da escada nos esperando.

-Isso mesmo irmão, a cara que tínhamos de susto era incrível, mas não sei que me dava mais medo se o professor Snape ou a bronca que me ia jogar minha mãe quando se inteirasse.

Ambos amigos riam com vontades da situação, alguns alunos que se dirigiam a suas classes ficaram olhando ao casal com assombro, não era normal que dois aurores estivessem tão contentes, sempre se lhes costumava ver sérios. Estes também eram muito guapos e apostos com seus uniformes que lhes conferiam um ar de autoridade e irradiavam segurança. Garotos e Garotas dos últimos cursos ficavam-lhe olhando e suspiravam por estar um momento com eles a sós.

Quando chegaram à gárgula que dava acesso ao despacho da diretora esperaram um pequeno momento até que o acesso ficou livre. Subiram pela escada e chamaram à porta.

-Dá sua permissão diretora McGonagall –anunciou Harry para entrar.

-Adiante senhor Potter, senhor Weasley.

-Obrigado diretora por conceder-nos um momento de seu tempo, temos vindo a que nos contasse se tem tido alguma incidência. Meus aurores informam-me de que todo tem estado muito tranquilo e já que Scorpius Malfoy é um aluno de primeiro e não pode sair a Hogsmeade estimo conveniente retirar a vigilância do interior. Manterei no povo e nos arredores ainda em uns dias mais a meus aurores.

-Agradeço que o vá fazer assim, é muito incômodo, além de que gera nervosismo desnecessário e fofocas desmedidas a nossos alunos a presença de aurores em o colégio.

-Alegro-me de que veja bem minha decisão. Diretora sabe que sempre a tive muito respeito e grande estima, não só como chefe de minha casa, senão também por sua valia pessoal.

-Senhor Potter não continue com suas adulações fará que esta idosa se core. –Minerva expressou isto último com lágrimas em os olhos pela emoção. Sempre agradava que reconhecessem seus méritos e mais se proviam de antigos alunos muito queridos para ela.

-Diretora, só queríamos abusar um pouco mais de sua hospitalidade, gostaria de pedir-lhe dois favores. Só lhe ido que se não a estima convenientes que nos faça saber. Um é que permitisse ao senhor Malfoy que este fim de semana o passe com seu pai, dadas as últimas circunstâncias e o segundo Ron lhe fará saber agora mesmo.

-Diretora gostaria se fosse tão de amável que me permitisse falar com minha pequena Rose. Quero aclarar um possível mau entendido pelo tema da atribuição de casa. Não lhe nego que em princípio me chocou que fosse a parar a Slytherin com toda nossa trajetória Gryffindor, mas sei que se minha filha tem ido a essa casa será por seu bem.

-Vejo senhor Weasley que tem madurado bastante, não é esse garoto temperamental que se enojava tanto e era muito difícil o lhe fazer mudar de opinião. Vejo que sua esposa tem conseguido que mudasse para bem.

Ron se corou um pouco, mas demonstrou com sua expressão em que estava totalmente de acordo com seu antiga chefe de casas.

-Bom se não têm nada mais que pedir o deem por feito. O senhor Malfoy irá o fim de semana a visitar a seu pai. Só gostaria de saber como chegará até ele.

-Na sexta-feira mesma, assim que acabe suas classes eu mesmo me apresentarei aqui para levar com seu pai.

-Bem, então direi a seu chefe de casa que lhe ponha sobre aviso e quanto à senhorita Rose, a farei chamar agora a meu despacho para que possa falar com ela. Como me imagino que quererá manter a conversa em privado o senhor Potter e eu lhe esperaremos em a sala de duelos.

Harry olhou interrogante à diretora, ainda que imaginava-se o que queria que fizessem ele e Ron. Dar alguma classe prática de duelo aos alunos mais maiores. Já tinha ocorrido em outras ocasiões, ele estava encantado de poder ser de ajuda aos alunos do colégio para sua orientação profissional quando acabassem o colégio.

No momento que apareceu Rose e após que fosse beijada e saudada por seu padrinho lhes deixaram sozinhos para que pudessem falar tranquilamente sobre a decisão de Rose de fazer parte de Slytherin e de todo o apoio que ia ter de seus papais.

Harry e a diretora foram até a classe de duelo onde lhes estava esperando o professor de DCAT. O auror deu uma conversa aos alunos de sexto e sétimo sobre seu trabalho e o que se esperava deles, lhes falou do que fariam em a Escola Superior de Aurores, sobre as matérias que receberiam e as provas físicas que se lhes exigiriam. Quando já não teve mais perguntas e Ron se incorporou à classe os dois aurores fizeram uma demonstração de ataque e defesa, tanto mágico como muggle. Depois puseram por casais aos alunos e ensinaram-lhes uns quantos truques do oficio.

Quando quiseram ser dado conta tinha passado já meia manhã. Harry e Ron foram até a Central de Aurores e o primeiro organizou sua mesa que estava até acima de papéis que tinham que levar seu visto bom. À hora do almoço Harry recebeu a visita de Hermione muito intrigada sobre o companheiro de Harry.

-Olá Harry levo toda a manhã pensando em quem pode ser teu novo companheiro, gostaria que desta vez não fosse de algo ocasional, acho que já tem idade como para assentar sua cabeça.

-Oh! Mione contigo me sinto como um menino pequeno ao que sua mãe lhe amoesta por não se portar bem. Mas acho que tem razão, já tenho idade para assentar a cabeça e por fim tenho conhecido à pessoa com a que quero passar o resto de meus dias.

-Alegro-me tanto Harry, merece-te ter uma família, além de nós. Me dirá quem é seu companheiro.

-Desde depois que sim, Mione, mas até esta noite não, quero que seja uma surpresa e como a esse cabeção de marido que tem se lhe ocorra te insinuar algo te juro que lhe porei a arquivar papéis os próximos 10 anos.

-Hey, irmão sabe que desta boca minha não sairá uma palavra ainda que Mione me faça dormir em o sofá em uma semana, não aguentaria estar dez anos fazendo o trabalho de arquivo. –Ron disse isto divertido, pois tinha ouvido a resposta de Harry a intencionalmente que o moreno se tinha percebido de sua presença. Um pouco de intriga a Mione que sempre o sabia tudo, não estava a mais.

-Só espero Harry que teu companheiro não tenha duas cabeças, pelo demais me parecerá bem, e não pelo fato de ter senão porque seria muito complicado atender a duas conversas ao mesmo tempo, ainda que eu como mulher estou segura de que seria capaz. –Ironizou a castanha divertida, gostava de um pouco de intriga com respeito ao companheiro de Harry, assim teria a mente ocupada maquinando no possível companheiro de seu melhor amigo e poderia ser esquecido um pouco dos assuntos de seu trabalho.

Uma vez que se teve despedido de seus amigos pediu que lhe fizessem chegar um pequeno refrigério que tomaria em seu despacho, queria acabar o quanto antes seu trabalho para se ir cedo a sua casa com Draco.

A esses das 19:00 foi-se via rede floo até sua casa, quando chegou a seu lar se encontrou com que Draco estava trabalhando com seu pai sobre assuntos relacionados com seu império econômico. O loiro menor levantou a vista ao notar a presença do moreno e com um grande sorriso deu-lhe boa tarde ao mesmo tempo que se levantava para ele para lhe dar um beijo. O pai de Draco muito discretamente seguiu enfrascado nos papéis em uma tentativa de dar-lhes privacidade.

Harry abraçou a seu companheiro e deram-se um terno beijo, Draco se derretia entre os braços do auror e com uma mirada carregada de desejo indicou-lhe a Harry que mais tarde teriam algo mais. Como já iam um pouco justos de tempo, Harry subiu a sua habitação para se dar uma ducha e se mudar de roupa após saudar ao pai de Draco e lhes dar notícias sobre Scorpius, tanto ao pai como ao filho se lhes alumiou o rosto quando souberam que iam ter ao pequeno Scorpius todo o fim de semana.

Draco terminou de arranjar os assuntos de trabalho com seu pai e uma vez que se despediu dele subiu até o dormitório para se arranjar também. A hora jogava-lhe em cima, Draco ao entrar na habitação teve uma visão endiabradamente sexy de Harry com o cabelo molhado caindo sobre os ombros e uma mínima toalha que lhe cobria os quadris sua entreperna colou um puxe, se pôs as mãos nos olhos com um gesto indicando ao moreno que não lhe tinha visto e se foi com urgência ao banho para se dar uma ducha de água fria.

Draco imaginava-se que se chegavam tarde à cita em casa dos Weasley, Ron lhe amaldiçoaria por muito que tivesse prometido a Harry que se ia comportar, a mulher de Ron devia estar dos nervos por saber quem era o companheiro do moreno, sempre lhe tinha parecido uma mulher que tinha que o ter tudo, todo controlado. Riu-se divertido pensando na cara de intriga que teria Granger e mais ainda quando lhe visse aparecer pela porta pendurado do braço de Harry.

Draco tinha mandado trazer roupa a seu pai pelo que se vestiu de uma maneira adequada, segundo seu critério, para o jantar em casa dos Weasley. Seria um jantar entre amigos, ademais sabia que a Harry não gostava de vestir demasiado formal pelo que tinha observado em sua adolescência e nas poucas ocasiões que lhe tinha visto em sua etapa adulta.

Pôs-se umas calças vaqueiros em cor negro e uma camisa de seda verde escuro que fazia que sua pele contrastasse ainda mais com um tinte de porcelana, completava seu vestuário com umas botas negras e uma caçadora de couro negro. Seu cabelo caía livre a ambos lados de seu rosto lhe dando um aspecto entre selvagem e sexy que convidava a ser beijado. Draco sabia de seu atrativo e esta noite queria estar o mais irresistível possível para Harry.

Observou seu aspecto no espelho e deu-se por satisfeito, não antes de deixar desabrochada a camisa até a altura de seu peito que deixava entrever seus bem formados peitorais. Jogou-se umas gotas de perfume e dando-se por satisfeito baixou até o salão a reunir-se com Harry e poder marchar até casa dos Weasley.

Harry estava de pé esperando a que baixasse o loiro e ficou com a boca aberta ao ver a Draco vestido dessa maneira. Era o ser mais extraordinário que tivesse visto em sua vida. Não eram só seus olhos de apaixonado era que realmente Draco luzia magnífico. Draco sorriu ladinamente ao sentir as miradas que o moreno lhe jogava.

Harry também estava espetacular, seus vaqueiros desgastados iam acompanhados de uma camisa negra e como Draco levava botas e caçadora de couro. Seu corpo não tinha nada que invejar ao do loiro. Seu cabelo ia recolhido em uma coleta baixa muito masculina, evitando que fosse mais alborotado que de costume quando o levava solto.

-Vê espetacular Draco se não fosse porque nos esperam Ron e Hermione te faria agora mesmo o amor aqui. -Harry devorava a boca de Draco enquanto falava-lhe.

-Para amor, desta maneira acho que não chegaremos nunca a casa de seus amigos. Prometo-te que quando voltemos pela noite nos ressarciremos com cresces.

Draco apanhou da mão a Harry e encaminharam-se à lareira. Após pronunciar o lugar onde se tinham que aparecer Harry envolveu com seus braços a cintura de Draco e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo, que o loiro prolongou, em parte porque não lhe apetecia separar do abraço de seu companheiro e em parte porque seu lado Slytherin lhe pedia que seria uma boa maneira de que a Granger se inteirasse quem era o companheiro de seu melhor amigo. O problema foi que o beijo apaixonado e o contato físico fizeram que suas ereções se avolumasse mais da conta e lhes pôs em uma situação embaraçosa, quando o pequeno Hugo se lançou sobre seu tio Harry.

-Tio Harry estava esperando a que chegasses para que me acompanhasse ao dormitório e me desse boa noite. É este senhor seu namorado? Não é o que estava na estação e aqueles senhores maus lhe tentaram ferir e você correu em sua ajuda?

O pequeno Hugo seguiu perguntando atropeladamente a Harry, de natureza inquieta queria saber tudo. Harry divertido ante o interrogatório de Hugo e a mirada de não me posso crer Harry e Malfoy juntos, de Hermione Granger se jogou a rir com um riso claro e fresca como uma manhã de primavera. Draco suspirou de puro amor ao ver a Harry feliz por algo tão miudinho como o interrogatório de um pequeno menino. Seu instinto de mago fértil indicou-lhe que Harry seria um excelente pai também para Scorpius.

-Bom pequeno, a quem quer que conteste antes a ti ou a sua mãe que luze muito surpreendida nestes momentos e se não tem cuidado vai derramar o conteúdo do copo que tem em as mãos.

-Oh! Sinto muito Harry, mas nunca me imaginei que seu companheiro fosse Malfoy não quero parecer descortês, mas sei de verdadeiro ruivo que me tem que aclarar muitas coisas se esta noite quer dormir em sua cama.

-Vamos Mione não se enfade com ele, lhe pedi encarecidamente que não te contasse nada, queríamos te dar uma surpresa Draco e eu.

Assim, uma vez que Harry acompanhou ao pequeno Hugo até sua habitação, passaram uma velada muito agradável. Draco impressionou enormemente a Hermione e por suposto a Ron. Este estava contente seu instinto não lhe tinha falhado, Draco era uma boa pessoa e se via que amava para valer a seu amigo. Harry sentia-se orgulhoso do comportamento tão extraordinário que Draco estava tendo com seus melhores amigos, para ele era muito importante que se levarão bem. Prometeu-se mentalmente que premiaria a base de bem a seu garoto esta noite.

Uma vez finalizada o jantar, Ron e Draco puseram-se a jogar a um xadrez mágico, o loiro conhecia o passatempo de Ron por este jogo e tinha ouvido multidão de vezes no colégio que era muito bom. Palavra mágica para Draco, um novo repto que vencer, por isso propôs a Ron uma partida e sobretudo porque Harry parecia que estava ansioso por ter uma conversa a sós com Hermione.

Enquanto Ron e Draco puseram-se a sacar o tabuleiro do xadrez mágico, Harry e Hermione foram-se à cozinha a preparar os cafés e poder falar. Precisava contar-lhe a sua melhor amiga os temores que sentia por Draco e por seu filho e as suspeitas que lhe provocavam tanto sua mulher como seu antigo amante.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente ate eu estou suspeitando desses dois slytherin ruins...enfim espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...**

**Deixo aqui um aviso para quem perguntou se essa historia esta escrita em inglês a resposta é não... ela esta escrita em espanhol no site da SLASHEAVEN... por lá é só encontrar a autora SATT ^^**

**Espero ter ajudado a vocês leitores estrangeiros!**

**Ate nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate…**


	11. O Dilema de Draco

**Capítulo 11 O Dilema de Draco**

-Mione acho que a mulher de Draco não está isenta de culpa e se me forças acho que Zabini não anda bem longe. Acabo-te de contar o que vi na penseira com o pai de Draco e a cada vez me reafirmo mais em os fatos, tendo em conta o que me contou Draco sobre seu companheiro e o que Lucius me mostrou na penseira.

-Se isso é assim Harry acho que não só Draco está em perigo também pode o estar seu filho. Deve reforçar todo o dispositivo meio aos Malfoy, eu me encarregarei de conseguir todas as ordens necessárias para facilitar a investigação, como possam ser as visitas à casa de Zabini ou em os lugares onde vá estar Astoria.

A mente de Hermione trabalhava a grande velocidade, sempre tinha sido assim, seu posto em o Wizengamont lhe facilitava muito a tarefa a Harry à hora de pedir ordens para entrar em os domicílios de magos suspeitos, não é que abusasse de sua posição, simplesmente que se fiava do instinto de Harry para detectar magia escura ou atividades perigosamente ilícitas e não se demorava em examinar as evidências para as preparar. Harry pedia-as e ela lhe dava.

-Obrigado Mione, sabia que podia contar contigo, para mim é muito importante velar pela segurança de Draco e de seus seres queridos. Ainda que seus pais não o suspeitam tenho posto em marcha um dispositivo para os proteger também a eles. Não me confio nada desses dois e quiçá possa ter alguém mais implicado.

Quando terminaram de falar e de recolher a cozinha foram até o salão onde se encontravam seus casais. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ron e Harry apoiou-se no braço do cadeirão em que estava Draco. Observaram em silêncio como ambos jogavam ao xadrez, o confronto era duro, ambos eram jogadores excelentes, mas ao final se impôs a perícia de Ron que venceu ao loiro depois de um grande esforço.

-Vá é uma caixa de surpresas Ron, posso-te chamar assim, verdade?

-Sem problemas Draco, acho que temos selado as pazes de uma vez por todas. É um digno rival com o que jogar ao xadrez. Me encantaria poder repetir em outro momento a partida.

-Isso está feito.

Depois os quatro puseram-se a conversar animadamente sobre os episódios que recordavam da escola. Draco demonstrou seu lado mais divertido e encantador, algo que agradou enormemente a seu companheiro e a seus anfitriões. Os Weasley levaram-se uma impressão muito grata do loiro e por fim compreenderam porquê Harry tinha-se apaixonado dele.

-Ron, Mione acho que já é um pouco tarde e amanhã temos que madrugar todos, é melhor que nos marchemos. Obrigado pelo jantar.

-Eu tenho que os dar também obrigado pela velada tão fantástica que me fez passar, sobretudo você Ron, acho que tenho encontrado um digno rival para jogar ao xadrez. Meus mais sinceras felicitações. –Draco fez um gesto como que se tirava um chapéu imaginário, indicando desta maneira a maestria que tinha Ron com o xadrez mágico.

-Venha Draco, não me lisonjeei tanto que ao final me vou a crer.

-Jajaja, sempre é tão humilde com tudo? Deveria presumir um pouco mais de suas habilidades, um talento como o seu em xadrez lhe merece.

-Para já com teus louvores ou meu marido se vai pôr tão vermelho como seu cabelo.

Dessa maneira tão jovial despediram-se os quatro, Ron e Mione começaram a conversar já mais detidamente sobre o que Rose tinha contado a seu pai e Harry e Draco se apareceram em a casa do moreno dispostos a passar a noite entre abraços e mimos. À manhã seguinte e antes de que soasse o despertador Draco se levantou muito discretamente, não queria acordar a Harry, ainda ficavam um par de horas para isso. Dirigiu-se ao banho e após duchar-se baixou até a cozinha onde se preparou um café e com a caneca fumegante se dirigiu ao salão e ali sentado no sofá adiante da lareira se pôs a meditar sobre o ocorrido em os últimos dias.

_Nunca pensei que pudesse amar e ser amado desta maneira, sou o homem mais feliz do mundo e isto só é possível graças a Harry, como teria gostado que dele tivesse sido o pai de meu pequeno e não Blaise. Agora compreendo que o que sentia por mim não era amor. Amor é o que Harry me dá, gostaria tanto poder formar de uma família com ele._

_Tenho medo de como lhe vai a tomar Scorpius, é um menino muito bom e sei que ele só quer o melhor para mim e que está farto de Astoria, mas admitirá que seu pai esteja apaixonado de outro homem. Se não lhe aceita não sei que será de mim, quando por fim tenho crido atingir o paraíso, temo que este se me escapa. Amo profundamente a Harry, mas meu filho está acima de tudo, bastante o passado mau como para que eu lhe complique um pouco mais sua existência._

_Se não quer a Harry não terei mais remédio que lhe deixar, mas o vou passar tão mau que não sei se poderei sair com bem desta situação._

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos com um cálido beijo em sua cabeça. –Que faz acordado tão cedo meu amor, se vai ficar frio, a lareira está apagada, veem comigo à cama.

Harry apanhou a cabeça de Draco volteando a cara para dar-lhe um beijo em seus lábios, e viu a cara de pena que tinha o loiro.

-Que te passa Draco, porquê tem essa cara tão séria, tem estado sonhado ou que te sucede.

-Não é nada Harry, simplesmente não podia dormir, é algo habitual em mim quando estou preocupado por algo.

-Que te preocupa, não lhe vai passar nada ao menino, nem também não a ti. Veem vamos à cama.

-Não estou preocupado por isso, sei que contigo a meu lado nada mau nos pode suceder.

-Então que é o que te passa.

-Sinto medo pelo que possa pensar Scorpius sobre nossa relação, se ele não a admite, não poderei seguir a seu lado, é um menino e tem passado muito, não quero lhe complicar mais sua curta vida.

-Não pense nisso Draco, teu filho entenderá, me parece que é um menino muito pronto e se dará conta do muito que nos queremos.

-Oxalá seja assim Harry senão não sei que poderia fazer, para valer te digo.

- Dentro de umas poucas horas o saberemos Draco e te prometo que lutarei por estar contigo e se é necessário recorrerei a todo o necessário para convencer a seu pequeno, o único que espero que não seja tão cabeção como seu papai com respeito a seus sentimentos.

-Oh Harry não diga isso, não sou cabeção, simplesmente obstinado.

Harry não pôde mais que se rir ante o comentário de Draco, parecia que a preocupação por enquanto lhe tinha abandonado e voltava a fazer gala de seu humor tão marca Malfoy. Levantou-lhe do sofá e conduziu-lhe ao dormitório, uma vez em a cama envolveu lhe com seus braços e fez que repousasse a cabeça em seu peito.

-Dorme um pouco mais Draco, amanhã tem que estar acalmado e com os cinco sentidos operativos. É muito importante como lhe vai transmitir a seu pequeno seus sentimentos para que ele os aceite.

Draco pouco a pouco foi abandonando-se de novo ao sonho enquanto Harry acariciava sua cabeça e seu pescoço, essas caricias relaxavam-lhe tanto que não demoro nada em cair de novo em braços de Morfeu.

_*oOo_

À hora do café da manhã em a mesa de Slytherin dois estudantes de primeiro estavam conversando muito animadamente.

-Sabe Scorpius ontem veio meu papai estivemos falando sobre minha decisão de pertencer a esta casa e não à de Gryffindor como todos os membros de minha família.

-Enfadou-se contigo Rose? Não foi para ele uma decepção? Tenho entendido que não gostava nada da gente que estava em nossa casa.

-Bom ao princípio não lhe fez muita graça, mas como lhe argumentei muito bem sobre minha decisão não lhe ficou mais remédio que a aceitar e ademais tio Harry me prometeu que falaria com ele antes de que o fizesse comigo e acho que isso me facilitou muito o caminho.

-Fala sempre maravilhas do senhor Potter, acho que me cai bastante bem, ademais se está ocupando de que a meu papai não lhe passe nada. Sabe parece-me que seria um companheiro estupendo para meu papi, estou muito farto de que minha mãe lhe faça a vida impossível, oxalá que se separassem de uma vez e que estivesse com alguém que para valer lhe queira.

-Este fim de semana terá ocasião de falar com ele e talvez precisa um pequeno empurrão para que se fixe em meu tio Harry.

-O terei em conta Rose, espero poder lhe abrir os olhos.

Ambos meninos se jogaram a rir, eram risos de pura felicidade, terminaram o café da manhã e se marcharam a sua primeira classe do dia. Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, a verdade é que a nenhum dos dois lhes entusiasmava, ainda que a Rose gostava de ver a Hagrid, era muito divertido.

_*oOo_

Era ainda de noite quando Draco começou a ter de novo pesadelos, se via em uma habitação de sua mansão falando com seu pequeno. Scorpius negava-se a seguir escutando a seu pai.

_-Não quero seguir te ouvindo, é malvado e cruel abandona a minha pobre mãe para te ir a meter em a cama desse homem. Odeio-te, nunca te perdoarei que se separe de minha pobre mãe._

_-Scorpius, não é justo sua mãe nunca nos quis, faz favor filho entra em razão, ela não nos quer. Ademais não é sua mãe, o sou eu, eu te concebi, te tive dentro de mim, eu te trouxe ao mundo, ela só foi uma tampa. Scorpius não me negue, melhor não nos negue a felicidade Harry é um bom homem nos quer._

Draco começava a agitar-se o sonho estava-lhe levando à beira do pranto, começou a mover-se de maneira convulsiva. Harry acordou-se sobressaltado.

-Draco, Draco, acorda, é só um pesadelo, venha não te passará nada estou a seu lado, recorda?

-Sinto muito Harry, é que tinha um mau sonho, Scorpius não aceitava nossa relação, defendia a Astoria, ela era a vítima, me fazia sentir como uma má pessoa, que negava o carinho de uma mãe a seu filho.

-Já meu amor, não era mais que um mau sonho, sabe que seu filho jamais te vai considerar assim. Tenta acalmar-te, nada mau vai ocorrer.

Harry abraçou com força ao loiro e começou a beijar-lhe com ternura a cabeça, Draco apertou-se mais contra seu peito sentindo-se reconfortado, protegido e sobretudo amado. Beijo o peito de Harry docemente e passou uma de suas pernas pelo quadril do moreno, provocando que seus pênis se roçaram.

A entreperna de Harry sofreu um puxão que fez que seu pênis se erguesse com um grande esplendor e sobressaísse pela calça do pijama que se tinha baixado um pouco ao mover em a cama. Draco notou o glande de Harry em seu ventre e um calafrio de prazer percorreu sua coluna. Após o pesadelo precisava sentir-se amado, queria a Harry dentro dele, almejava seu calor, queria ser sentido como em uma nuvem. Era tão maravilhoso ser possuído por alguém que te quer para valer.

Os pensamentos de Draco fizeram que seu pênis também tivesse uma grande ereção e que um gemido de prazer se escapasse de sua boca. Harry pegou seus lábios e começou a devorá-los ao mesmo tempo que começava a massagear as costas do loiro. Com um feitiço fez desaparecer as calças de Draco e deixando-lhe totalmente nu sobre a cama empurrou seu corpo para que as pernas caíssem ao solo, se colocou entre suas pernas e começou a sugar seu pênis. Primeiro devagar, depois a cada vez mais rápido até que começou a notar o líquido quente e salgado do líquido preseminal.

Sacou o pênis de sua boca e volteou a Draco fazendo que seu peito descansasse sobre o colchão e os pés apoiados em o solo. Separou tudo o que pôde suas pernas, lubrificou a entrada, tão exposta aos olhos de Harry, generosamente.

Antes de penetrá-lo deu-lhe um tapa que não fez mais que excitar ao loiro gostava esse joguinho, lhe encantava se sentir de um pouco dominado pelo moreno. Sentiu como suas mãos eram atadas com uns suaves lenços de seda, uma à cabeceira da cama e a outra aos pés da mesma.

Na postura na que se encontrava seu pênis ficava pendurado mas muito colado à beira da cama o que fazia impossível que Harry pudesse lhe tocar, tinha tal ereção que inclusive o roce das cobertas sobre ele lhe mandava calafrios de prazer. Harry estava disposto a que Draco esquecesse o mau sonho de fazia um momento pelo que quis que seus jogos preliminares fossem do mais eróticos.

Na gaveta de seu criado-mudo guardava um consolador mágico, que se movia só sem necessidade de nenhum tipo de bateria muggle, presente de seu amigo Matt que o tinham utilizado em múltiplas ocasiões. Gostava de vez em quando utilizar algum que outro brinquedo. Pensou que talvez a Draco lhe parecesse bem.

Introduziu o consolador sem prévio aviso na entrada de Draco e sem dar-lhe tempo a nada mais lançou um feitiço para que se movesse, colou um respingo ante o inesperado e Harry voltou a lhe dar outra cachetada nas nádegas que novamente excitaram mais ao loiro.

Harry ajoelhou-se adiante de Draco e introduziu-lhe o pênis na boca movendo seus quadris. O loiro ante a postura tão forçada e o pênis ocupando toda sua boca o vinho uma arcada que quase lhe faz vomitar. Harry saiu-se da boca do loiro para voltar a introduzir-se nela sem empurrar demasiado para lhe evitar as náuseas. Quando sua excitação era muito grande e as mãos de Draco se fechavam meio aos lenços de seda, demonstrando o desesperado que estava, se colocou por trás do loiro e sacou o consolador de seu interior e introduziu seu pênis sem mal lhe dar tempo a pensar em nada mais.

Começou um dance brutal empurrando os quadris de Draco e de vez em quando lhe dava pequenas tapas que parecia que gostavam tanto ao loiro. O pênis de Draco estava a cada vez mais precisado de uma mão que lhe fizesse se correr para libertar a tensão que sentia.

Harry sabia o que estava provocando em seu garoto, mas queria levar até o desespero para que lhe rogasse que lhe tocasse. Draco era tão sexy e encantava lhe fazer-lhe desesperar um pouco, queria que se esquecesse ao prazer, que não sentisse nada mais que seu pênis em seu traseiro.

Draco gemia de frustração precisava ser tocado e poder tocar –HARRY, NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS LIBERTA MINHAS MÃOS, preciso mudar de postura quero me tocar ou que me toques. SOLTA-ME JÁ. –Gemia Draco.

-Não está ainda o suficientemente excitado, tem que suplicar mais, não quero que o jogo acabe tão cedo.

-Harry não seja cruel, me dói tanto que não sei se poderei ejacular já.

O moreno se riu ante o comentário de seu garoto, sabia que assim que lhe tocasse um pouco se viria sem mais em suas mãos. Sabia-o por sua própria experiência, Matt era um amante magnífico e sabia como provocar o prazer, o mesmo que estava fazendo com Draco o tinha feito o medimago muitas vezes com ele.

Quando notou que Draco começava sentir calafrios por não poder ser comprazido tirou suas ataduras e levantou seus joelhos até conseguir que se pusesse a quatro patas sobre a cama, libertando seu pênis. Harry seguiu com as investidas, com uma mão plotava movimento os quadris do loiro e com a outra lhe masturbava.

Draco explodiu com dois toques e Harry que também não estava menos excitado se veio dentro dele apoiando seu corpo em suas costas, senão tivesse sido por esse apoio ao estar de pé se teria caído ao solo pela sacudida do orgasmo.

Assim que puderam colocaram-se em a cama, Harry agarrou ao loiro e abraçou-o com um gesto protetor. –Quero-te Draco, imagino-me que terás gostado o joguinho.

-Eu também te quero, mas não volte a torturar dessa maneira, te juro que me doíam os testículos de não poder ejacular. Tens-me enlouquecido, nunca me imaginei que um jogo como esse –disse Draco olhando ao consolador que tinha ficado atirado em um lado da cama- pudesse dar tanto prazer. Ainda que de todas formas gosto mais te sentir dentro de mim.

-O terei em conta, mas de vez em quando não está mau inovar. –Sorriu pícaramente Harry, tinha alguma que outra surpresinha reservada para seu garoto.

-A verdade que com toda esta atividade noturna se me tem passado a angústia do pesadelo. É único para fazer-me esquecer, nublas meus sentidos de tal forma que deixo de racionar.

-Tanto que, oh, por Merlin Harry! Esqueceu-me, entre o pesadelo e o jogo pôr um feitiço anticonceptivo, espero que te lembrasse você.

-Draco vai matar-me eu também não me conforme, quando te tenho tão excitado e trémulo embaixo mim me esqueço às vezes até de respirar, eu também não me dei conta. Não acho que passe nada por uma vez Draco, mas se assim fosse não tem nada pelo que te preocupar.

-Harry, sou extremamente fértil, advertiu-me o medimago da família, com uma só vez posso ficar-me grávido, assim me ocorreu com Scorpius. –Draco notou como sua voz se avariava. -Não estou ainda preparado para ter de novo um filho, minha vida é muito complicada nestes momentos, tenho uma esposa da que me divorciar, um psicopata que anda solto atrás de mim e um filho que não sei se vai admitir nossa relação.

-Draco não sinta pena, não temos planejado ter um filho, mas já não tem remédio, é uma das melhores coisas que nos podem passar. O do divórcio não vai ser para nada problemático, sua família conta com muito bons advogados, seu filho, já te disse antes, vai ver bem nossa relação, tenho muita fé nisso e o psicopata cedo será apresado. De modo que tranquiliza-te e se pudeste-te ficar grávido para mim seria, junto o ter podido me apaixonar de ti, a maior fonte de felicidade em minha vida. Não há nada melhor que ter um filho fruto do amor de seus pais.

Harry beijou com ternura a Draco e isto fez que as últimas reticencias do loiro se dissipassem, era tão feliz de se sentir tão amado que não podia ser bom, mas com Harry a seu lado todo podia ser possível, nada mau lhe ia suceder. Abraços seguiram dormindo até que o despertador soou.

Levantaram-se da cama e foram até o banho onde se deram uma ducha e baixaram a tomar o café da manha. Não se falaram em todo o momento, ambos tinham muito no que pensar, Harry no feliz que lhe faria ter um filho com Draco e este em como lhe ia a tomar seu filho, o de sua relação com Harry e depois o do possível irmão.

-Vê-te formoso Draco, se não estivesse tão apaixonado de ti, o voltaria a estar sem remédio. –Roubou-lhe um beijo que quase o deixa sem respiração.

Draco se ruborizou ante o elogio, a verdade é que luzia muito formoso essa manhã, seu rosto refletia paz e satisfação apesar dos nervos que sentia ante a visita a seu filho. Seu rosto estava luminoso e seus olhos brilhavam de pura felicidade. Ia vestido com uma calça de pinças negro de teia de algodão, uma camisa negra que levava desabotoada até o nascimento do peito, um cachecol também negra ao redor de seu pescoço e um jaqueta negra de pano com grandes sobrepões que se abrochava cruzado e lhe chegava até meio coxa, o cabelo o levava solto. A seu filho gostava mais de modo que quando se punha as coletas, dizia de seu pequeno que lhe dava um aspecto muito sério.

Harry também não tinha nada que invejar a seu companheiro, apesar de seu uniforme, se via magnífico, muito aposto e marcial. Ademais o amor que sentia por Draco lhe fazia se ver mais formoso ainda. Apanhou a Draco da mão para aparecer-se conjuntamente muito próximo de Hogwarts.

-Tranquilo Draco tudo vai sair bem, já é hora de que sua vida seja feliz. Seu pequeno quer-te e entenderá todo o que lhe vai dizer. Quero-te. –Voltou a beija-lo e quando se separaram se encontravam já em as portas do colégio.

Os alunos maiores estavam já em as portas preparados para sua excursão a Hogsmeade quando viram chegar aos dois homens, como era inevitável se lhes ficaram olhando, uns por curiosidade de ver a um auror, nada menos que Harry Potter e o outro sem lugar a dúvidas seria o famoso Draco Malfoy que recentemente tinha aparecido em a imprensa como vítima de um atentado. Outros garotos e garotas olhavam-lhes com desejo, eram endiabradamente formosos.

Draco acostumado a que lhe olhassem assim não lhe deu maior importância, mas Harry apesar dos anos seguia ruborizando-se se demasiados olhos estavam pendentes dele. Esse gesto não passou desapercebido a Draco que pensou que poderia o utilizar para provocar em algum momento íntimo.

Argus Filch saiu-lhes ao passo, seguia tão resmungão como sempre –Vá, vá quem o ia dizer Potter e Malfoy juntos, isto sim que é uma novidade, lástima que já não sejam alunos desta escola, seguro que encontraria algum motivo para lhe castigar senhor Potter.

O casal se riu, este Filch não ia mudar, sempre seria um squib amargurado –Bom dia a você também senhor Filch, se já tem terminado de rosnar nos agradaria que nos deixasse passar a diretora nos está esperando ao senhor Potter e a mim.

Filch fez-se a um lado grunhindo e dirigiu-se para a porta acompanhado da senhora Norris para passar listar aos alunos que baixariam até o povo, não queria que nenhum se fosse sem a correspondente permissão. Se pegava algum lhe castigaria e isso era o que mais prazer lhe proporcionava, castigar a um fedelho.

Draco e Harry chegaram até o despacho da diretora, quando entraram na sala viram como Scorpius estava sentado conversando com McGonagall. Voltou-se quando sentiu a presença de seu pai e pôs uma cara muito séria querendo indicar com esse gesto que ele já era maior e que compreenderia tudo o que seu pai quisesse lhe dizer.

Draco mal interpretou o gesto e veio-se abaixo, foi incapaz de dar um passo mais, as pernas tremiam-lhe e um ligeiro mareio fez que se desmaiasse, Harry muito atento às reações de seu casal sujeitou rapidamente a Draco lhe evitando um duro golpe contra o solo. Era a segunda vez que o apanhava adiante de Scorpius.

O pequeno já não teve nenhuma dúvida, o senhor Potter queria a seu pai e isso lhe fazia muito feliz, não entendia por que seu pai se tinha desmaiado.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hohoho vai me dizer que Draco realmente ficou gravido? Sinceramente que loucura isso sim, mas enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo... vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	12. O Fim de Semana na Mansão Malfoy

Capítulo 12 Fim de semana em a mansão Malfoy

-Papai, papi que te ocorre, estou aqui faz favor não te ponha mau, te quero muito.

-Acalma senhor Malfoy chamarei agora mesmo a Madame Pomfrey para que o examine. Senhor Potter tumbe ao senhor Malfoy aqui em este sofá.

-Não é necessário já me encontro bem, simplesmente me mareie um pouco, nestes dias têm sido muito intensos e os nervos ao ver a meu filho tão sério me jogaram uma má passada.

-Draco é melhor que te veja Madame Pomfrey, ficarei mais tranquilo se o faz.

-Estou bem para valer, se me volta a passar prometo ir ao medimago. Ademais estou desejoso de poder falar com meu filho. –Draco fez um gesto abrindo os braços para que o pequeno Scorpius se acercasse até ele. Tinha-o feito infinidade de vezes e seu filho sempre se tinha mostrado disposto a ficar encerrado entre esses amorosos braços.

Scorpius sentia um pouco de vergonha porque não estavam sozinhos, mas pensou que quiçá seu papai o interpretaria de outra maneira e mostrando uma resolução firme foi para ele.

-Papa sinto que tenha interpretado mau meu gesto, só queria te demonstrar que sou maior e que estou disposto a te escutar de uma forma adulta.

-Oh meu pequeno sinto ter-te interpretado mau, mas tenho tantas coisas que te dizer que estou um pouco nervoso e quiçá demasiado propenso a ver fantasmas onde não existem.

-Draco é melhor que nos marchemos já, me imagino que a diretora terá muitas coisas que fazer e vocês estará melhor em sua casa.

-Obrigado senhor Potter, estou muito agradecido por todo o que está fazendo por meu papai e acho que tem razão, estaremos melhor em casa.

- Bem se o senhor Malfoy se encontra melhor acho que podem ser marchado já, tenho habilitado a lareira para que lhes leve diretamente até sua mansão. Terão espaço suficiente para que possam viajar os três.

Quando chegaram até a mansão Lucius e Narcisa os estavam esperando, o pequeno assim que viu a seus avôs se jogou em seus braços fazia dois meses que não lhes via e precisava desesperadamente sentir o carinho de seus avôs. Queria-lhes tanto, eram tão bons com seu papi e com ele, que estar em braços de seus avôs era quase tão bom como estar em os braços de seu papi ou em companhia de sua melhor amiga Rose.

-Avô, avó quantas vontades tinha de os ver, estou tão feliz de poder estar convosco.

-Oh meu menino nós também o estamos, este fim de semana o vamos passar muito bem. Graças ao senhor Potter que tem pedido permissão à diretora para que possas estar conosco.

-Este é um motivo mais para que goste do senhor Potter, mas não lhe digas a papi ainda avó, quero lhe fazer de rabiar um pouco. Encanta-me ver como lhe ponho em apuros.

-Scorpius é uma pequena serpente.

-Obrigado avô o tomarei como um elogio. –Ambos se riram divertidos ante seus comentários.

-Vá que é isso tão divertido do que estão falando. –Perguntou Draco que acabava de acercar a seu filho, tinham falado tão baixinho isto último que não se inteirou do que tinha dito.

-Oh não é nada papi, um chiste que me disseram no colégio e que lhe fez muita graça ao avô.

-Espero que tenha um momento para me contar a mim também. -Draco sabia que seu filho estava mentindo e que alguma treta estava tramando com seu avô, esses dois juntos eram um perigo, mas lhe fazia tão feliz ver contente a seu pequeno que lhes perdoava tudo.

-Bom se estão de acordo me marcharei à Central, já sabem que se precisam algo tenho aos aurores apostados no exterior da mansão e deixarei aberta a comunicação de minha casa e da central por se me precisam.

-Senhor Potter me agradaria muitíssimo, ao igual que a minha família que pudesse vir a jantar esta noite conosco. -Lucius olhou a seu filho convidando-lhe a que se somasse ao rogo. Scorpius olhou a seu papi que se tinha ruborizado levemente e depois a Harry, e se sorriu. Narcisa, muito perspicaz como sempre, se deu conta da mirada de seu neto e se percebeu de que Scorpius intuía algo da relação de sua papi com Harry e que não lhe desagradava em absoluto, além do cochicho que tinha mantido com seu avô antes confirmavam suas suspeitas sobre o menino. -Por suposto nos encantaria que pudesses vir a jantar conosco.

-De acordo virei à hora que me indique.

-Achamos que às nove é uma boa hora. -Disse Draco enquanto acercava uma mão a seu pequeno.

Harry compreendeu o gesto de Draco, ia falar nesse momento com seu filho, esperava pelo bem de todos que o menino entendesse sua relação. Despediu-se amavelmente dos Malfoy e demorou sua mirada um pouco mais do normal em Draco tentando transmitir-lhe segurança.

-Lucius acho que Draco e Scorpius têm muitas coisas que se contar, nunca tinham estado tanto tempo separados e o fato de estar em Hogwarts suporá muitas situações interessantes que quererá contar a sua papi.

-Obrigado mamãe, se não se importam com nos vamos retirar até o salão de inverno. Vamos peque tenho muitas vontades de que me contes.

Draco ia fazendo cócegas a seu pequeno pelo caminho até o salão, ao menino encantava lhe que seu papi lhe prodigasse mimos, era tão feliz de estar com ele e tinha tantas vontades de lhe dizer que estava encantado de sua relação com o senhor Potter que não sabia se poderia lhe fazer de rabiar um pouquinho.

-Bom campeão, conta-me que te parece o colégio e seus colegas, me disseram que há uma ruiva muito atraente que está muito contigo.

-Paaapi não me digas essas coisas é só uma amiga, mas sim a verdade é que é muito guapa. –Scorpius se corou um pouco, estava em uma idade no que as garotas já não eram umas sentimentais que jogavam com bonecas e a esses outros jogos de meninas. Agora se convertiam em pessoas atraentes que acordavam um não sê que em seu interior.

-Venha carinho, é normal que a sua idade se sinta atraído por outras pessoas, sabe que não só podem ser garotas a alguns homens também lhes atraem os garotos, sobretudo se são férteis.

Scorpius era muito acordado para sua idade, sua grande inteligência ajudava-lhe a isso e se dava conta para onde queria seu pai encaminhar a conversa. Como era bastante Slytherin decidiu que lhe faria rabiar um pouquinho e pondo cara de sou o mais inocente dos meninos que me queres dizer perguntou a seu papi.

-Papi para valer que ainda sendo garoto nos podem gostar outros garotos e não só as garotas. Ademais como sei eu se não sou fértil como você, mas bom eu achava que você gostava só das garotas e por isso esta casado com uma e que eu nasci de ti, mas que não tinha nada que ver com que a te pudessem gostar outros homens e… Bom estou feito uma bagunça, não sei que me quer contar.

Draco começou a pôr-se um pouco nervoso, parecia que seu filho não entendia que a seu papi lhe pudessem gostar os homens e como lhe dizia agora que se ia separar de sua mãe e que ademais estava apaixonado de outro homem, e para mais inri do padrinho de sua amiga. Um fino suor começou a perlar sua testa e notou como luzes de cores passavam por seus olhos, os sons começavam a lhe chegar amortecidos e o seguinte que viu foi a seu pequeno que lhe sarandeava e lhe dava pequenos tapas em o rosto para o acordar.

-Papi, papi acorda que te sucede, não me assuste, não queria te pôr nervoso estava caçoando contigo.

Lucius e Narcisa que estavam em a habitação da o lado ao ouvir como Scorpius chamava a seu pai para que se acordasse meio chorando.

-Filho que te sucede, Scorpius que tem passado.

-Avó papi estava-me começando a contar umas coisas sobre os garotos e as garotas e de repente vi como começava a se pôr pálido e a lhe correr suor pela testa, de repente perdeu o conhecimento e me assustei muito por isso lhe chamava dessa maneira.

Scorpius tinha-se realmente assustado, em seu cabecinha não concebia que seu papi pudesse cair doente e sentia muita vergonha de pensar que ele tivesse sido o causante de seu mareio.

Lucius se percebeu do que podia estar pensando seu neto, por esse motivo se acercou para o menino e apanhando entre seus braços lhe consolou.

-Não tenha pena Scorpius, seu papi cedo se porá bem, vou chamar agora mesmo ao medimago e lhe fará um reconhecimento. Tem em conta que em estes dias têm sido de muita tensão para todos e os nervos às vezes nos jogam más passadas.

-Papai encontro-me bem, não é necessário que avise de urgência ao medimago, para valer que não tenho nada. –Draco sabia perfeitamente o que lhe ocorria não queria que ainda soubessem nada.

-Sinto muito Draco, mas não está em condições de opinar, deve te ver o medimago em seguida, não ficarei tranquila até que não o faça.

-Mamãe para valer que não é necessário, quero falar antes com meu filho e se querem depois lhe iremos visitar. De acordo? –Draco rogou-lhes com a mirada para que lhe permitissem acabar a conversa com seu filho, depois lhes contaria.

A Narcisa fez-lhe a luz em esse momento, compreendia o que lhe ocorria a seu filho, se não estava equivocada cedo teria algum membro mais em a família. Sorriu plenamente e apanhou a seu marido do braço para que seu filho e seu neto pudessem falar.

-Se precisa algo estaremos na habitação da o lado, Draco tenta não te excitar. Scorpius promete-nos que à mínima que veja em tua papi nos chames ao avô e a mim.

-Descuida que assim o farei.

Uma vez que se tinham ficado sozinhos, Scorpius se aconchegou entre os braços de seu papi. –Perdoa-me, não queria que se sentisse mau, mas me pareceu divertido te fazer um pouco de rabiar, já sabe que gosto de sacar esse lado Slytherin dos Malfoy.

-Sei o que me querias dizer papi, que te apaixonaste de um homem e se não me equivoco esse homem pode ser alto, moreno, com olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa.

Draco agora sim que se ruborizou era uma sorte que estivessem sozinhos na habitação e que seu filho não o estivesse olhando, desde depois sabia que era inteligente, mas tão evidente era que estava apaixonado de Harry para que seu pequeno o notasse.

-Scorpius surpreendes-me a cada dia mais, efetivamente estou apaixonado de Harry, nunca passou por minha imaginação, mas as coisas têm vindo assim e te posso dizer que o que sinto por ele é muito intenso, acho que nunca tenho querido a ninguém desta maneira e sobretudo que me queiram igualmente.

-Papi sou muito feliz de ver-te tão contente, perdoa outra vez pela pequena broma que te queria gastar. Agora só temos um problema e é como lhe vai a tomar Astoria.

-Você não tem por que se preocupar disto meu pequeno, tudo sairá bem, o avô nos vai ajudar.

Scorpius beijou a seu pai abraçando-lhe com muito carinho, por fim seu papi ia ser feliz, não teria que aguentar mais a essa bruxa de Astoria, estava seguro que Harry também o quereria a ele. Sabia por sua amiga Rose, que era muito carinhoso, lhe encantavam os meninos e sempre lhe tinha ouvido dizer que tinha muitas vontades de formar uma família.

-Papi se todo está já aclarado gostaria que de fizesse caso aos avôs e que fôssemos ver ao medimago, nos tem prometido.

-Não é necessário, para valer, que vamos, sei perfeitamente o que me ocorre, já tens ouvido ao avô em estes dias tenho suportado muita tensão e sobretudo tinha medo de que não visse bem minha relação com Harry.

-Papi sabe que sempre tenho querido que fosses feliz, que tivesse uma pessoa a seu lado que te quisesse para valer como a avó e o avô e não essa mulher. Se para ti está bem para mim também o está. Ademais Rose disse-me todo o bom que é. Quando os vi no colégio me imaginei que os unia algo mais que uma relação de auror e vítima de um atentado e comecei a me interessar por ele para saber se te convinha ou não.

-Pequeno casamenteiro. –disse-lhe Draco passando-lhe a mão pela cabeça e despenteando o cabelo. Seu riso soou clara e alegre, era tão feliz, instintivamente levou-se uma mão a seu ventre ainda plano, mas podia sentir já em seu interior uma vida que começava a surgir. Que mais podia pedir?

-Vamos Scorp os avôs estarão impacientes por estar contigo, não quero esconder o tempo todo.

-Papai, mamãe Scorpius e eu temos tido uma conversa muito agradável e está totalmente de acordo com que Harry e eu sejamos casal.

-Que feliz nos fazes pequeno, teu papi estava muito preocupado por se não o aceitava.

-Avó não me tem pegado por surpresa era muito evidente, quando foram ao colégio me dei conta em seguida de que estes dois se queriam.

-Pequena serpente, que pronto nos saísse acho que seu pai ainda não estava muito seguro. E agora filho se está preparado a sua mãe e a mim nos encantaria que te visse um medimago.

-Para valer que não é necessário me encontro muito bem nestes momentos, tem sido a tensão acumulada.

-Draco, se poderá enganar a ti mesmo, mas a tua mãe não a engana, sabe que é o que te ocorre e suspeito que eu também.

Draco enrijeceu, desde depois sabia a quem tinha saído de perspicaz seu filho, desde depois a sua avó. –Mamãe gostaria pelo menos dizer-lhe antes a Harry…

-Vá parece que seu pai não é tão astuto como sua mãe, todo mundo nesta sala parece saber muitas coisas menos eu.

-Draco não tem nenhum sentido que o cale, nós não lhe diremos nada a Harry até que você não tenha falado com ele antes, de modo que faz favor confirma minhas suspeitas e deixa tranquilo a seu pai e a seu filho.

-Está bem, mas faz favor não diga nada a Harry, promete. –Draco olhou suplicante a seus pais e a seu pequeno.

-Tem nossa palavra papi. Verdade avôs?

-Desde depois Scorp, faz favor fala já de uma vez que esta incerteza me está matando. –Lucius disse isto acompanhado de um gesto teatral.

Narcisa se riu pela tentativa de Lucius de romper um pouco a tensão que sentia seu filho, intuía que era algo importante e relacionado com o auror.

-Scorp, papai, mamãe tenho que vos dar, o que é para mim, uma alegria muito grande, vou ter um bebê de Harry.

Lucius nem sequer tinha pensado nisso, se achava que seu filho lhe diria que se ia viver com Harry, mas que ia ter um filho sim que lhe surpreendeu. Não podia dar crédito mal levava em uma semana com o moreno e já esperava um filho.

A cara de surpresa de Lucius foi interpretada por Draco como de desgosto e começou a se sentir muito mau. Não suportaria que seu pai recusasse de plano esta relação, lhe queria muito, mas não ia deixar a Harry por nada do mundo, pelo único teria sido por Scorpius.

-Sinto muito pai que te desagrade, mas por fim sou querido para valer por uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu lhe amo também com loucura e não estou disposto a lhe deixar.

-Filho meu, não me mal interprete, mas é que me deixou gratamente surpreendido, achava que me ia comunicar que te iria viver com ele e que se casaria e todas essas coisas que fazem duas pessoas que se querem para valer, mas não se me ocorreu que pudesse estar grávido.

-Nós também não o planejamos, mas veio assim. Mal estou de um dia, mas já sinto uma vida que cresce em meu interior.

Narcisa não se aguentou mais e abraçou a seu filho, Scorpius que se tinha ficado um pouco paralisado reagiu rapidamente e se somou ao abraço, Lucius pensou que não ia ser menos e se uniu aos três.

Desta guisa encontrou-lhes o elfo doméstico que chegava acompanhado de Harry para lhes anunciar sua visita. Sentiu-se um pouco surpreendido ao ver assim de juntos aos Malfoy, nunca tivesse pensado que podiam a ser tão carinhosos, dado como se comportavam em público.

- Antes do jantar imagino-me que os apetecerá falar um momento. Nos iremos mudar nos de roupa eu me encarregarei de Scorpius e papai me imagino que terminará de arranjar uns assuntos que tinha pendentes.

Uma vez que ficaram sozinhos Harry se acercou a Draco para beija-lo, se via pálido é como se estivesse doente.

-Que te ocorre meu amor, se vê doente.

-Disso queria falar contigo Harry James Potter.

Continuasse…

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puxa vida... o meu coração quase escapuliu pela boca, mas enfim espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	13. Harry se declara

**Capítulo 13 Harry se declara**

-Harry recorda a última noite, quando seus joguinhos fizeram que nos esquecêssemos de pôr um feitiço anticonceptivo.

-Se claro que a lembrança. -Harry mal interpretou as palavras de Draco, achava que se lhe estava insinuando, mas ao observar detidamente esse rosto que amava tanto, se deu conta do pálido que estava e dos olhos rodeados de umas olheiras que contrastavam mais, se cabe, com a palidez de sua tez.

-Pois bem, te disse nesse momento, sou extremamente fértil e como não podia ser menos estou grávido no pior momento de minha vida.

-Draco não se te ocorra dizer isso, agora não é o pior momento de sua vida.

-Sim é Harry, não pelo fato de estar contigo, senão porque tenho um divórcio ao que me enfrentar e tenho também que tentar que nenhum louco vá atentar contra meu filho ou contra mim. Tivesse gostado de ter a este pequeno em um momento mais plácido de minha vida e não precisamente agora.

-Draco não podemos nos lamentar sobre o sucedido, sinto que estando juntos nada mau nos vai suceder, te quero com desespero e amo a essa vida que leva no interior pelo só fato de que é nosso. Nada lhe vai suceder a nossos filhos nem a ti. Recorda, sempre estarei contigo para o evitar.

-Harry não mal interprete minhas palavras, esse menino que levo em meu interior é muito querido já por mim, mas me dá medo que não possa lhe oferecer a paz, a estabilidade que todo menino se merece. Espera um momento tem falado de nossos filhos, que significa isto Harry.

-Não está já claro Draco? A Scorpius pelo fato de ser teu filho também o considero como meu, se está de acordo e o menino também. Quero ter-te como esposo e que tanto Scorpius como o pequeno que leva dentro sejam meus filhos.

-Oh Harry! Nunca me imaginei que pudesse tão facilmente aceitar ao filho de outro homem como seu.

-Draco, ofende-me, disse em seu momento esse menino merece ser feliz, ao igual que você e acho que posso contribuir a essa felicidade, nada mais sinto falta neste mundo que ter a quem amar e ser amado. Se o pequeno aceita-me como acho que você já o fez seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

-Não me corresponde a mim o decidir por Scorpius, mas conheço o suficiente a meu filho para saber que estará encantado com te ter como pai. –Draco já não pôde mais, esteve todo o momento se contendo desde que Harry tinha começado a lhe dizer que queria formar uma família com ele e que seu pequeno fazia parte dela, se pôs a chorar, os hormônios lhe jogavam uma má passada em estes momentos.

Harry lançou-se sobre seu companheiro e abraçou-lhe, ambos choraram de pura felicidade que sentiam em esses momentos. O moreno beijou ternamente a Draco em a cabeça enquanto acariciava lhe as costas. Quando o loiro esteve mais tranquilo, Harry lhe levantou a cara pelo queixo e lhe secou as lágrimas, depois depositou um terno beijo na ponta do nariz e em seus formosos olhos.

-Draco queria fazê-lo esta noite após jantar, mas acho que este é tão bom momento como o outro. –Harry sacou uma caixinha do bolso de sua túnica e ofereceu-lhe a Draco com um grande sorriso.

-Quer compartilhar sua vida com a minha por toda a eternidade? – Agora sim que Draco desatou todos seus hormônios e chorou copiosamente, o que Harry lhe pedia não só era companheiro, senão um vínculo mágico de por vida que nem a morte dos dois conjugues lhes libertava do laço. Seriam sempre um em este mundo e em o outro.

-Vamos Draco não acho que seja tão horrível o que te propus como para que chore desconsoladamente. –Harry pronunciou estas palavras tentado romper um pouco a solenidade da ocasião e que seu garoto deixasse de libertar tanta paixão hormonal por culpa da gravidez, ainda que sabia, dados os últimos acontecimentos que com toda a imagem de dureza e frialdade que queria transmitir, era de lágrima fácil, típico de uma pessoa muito romântica. Mas isto não se importava a Harry em absoluto, era um motivo mais para lhe querer.

-Claro que aceito Harry, é que é tão importante o que me pediu e tão vinculante que não me esperava. –Draco pronunciou estas palavras ainda soluçando pelo pranto que começava a remeter.

-Vamos meu amor, acalma-te um pouco não acho que a nosso mais pequeno lhe faça nenhum bem que seu papi chore. Ademais Scorp vai interpretar mau o que temos estado falando e se vai pensar que temos discutido e não quero que se preocupe desnecessariamente.

Harry levou a Draco até o cadeirão para que descansasse um pouco e lhe desse tempo a se repor antes de se dirigir a onde estava o resto dos Malfoy. Após uns quantos mimos por parte de Harry o loiro cessou seu pranto e um grande sorriso alumiou sua cara. Harry sacou o anel e pôs-lhe no dedo anular da mão esquerda. Era uma aliança muito singela, mas muito elegante os dois fios eram de ouro branco e o centro de ouro amarelo em meio levava um leão e uma serpente entrelaçados e no interior uma inscrição Com todo meu amor que vai para além desta vida, Harry.

-Te quero Harry, sou por fim feliz, vamos com meus pais e com Scorp para lhes dar a notícia.

-Isso está muito bem Draco, mas acho que primeiro lhe deve dizer ao menino, gostaria que se sentisse de especial e que veja que temos em conta sua opinião nas decisões desta família antes de lhe o dizer a teus pais.

-Tem razão Scorp agradecerá o inteirar-se primeiro, eu falarei a sós com ele, quer lhe chamar faz favor?

-Em seguida, enquanto estarei com seus pais em o outro salão.

-Obrigado, quero-te.

Harry beijou em os lábios a Draco e saiu até o salão onde se encontravam os Malfoy para chamar ao pequeno. O menino estava em o salão sentado em o cadeirão apoiado em sua avó, os três conversavam animadamente sobre o colégio, nesse momento Lucius contava ao pequeno um episódio de quando ele estudava e pelas caras que tinham os três devia ser algo muito divertido.

-Sinto interromper Scorpius, mas teu papi quer falar contigo um momento antes do jantar.

-Se desculpa-me vou com meu papi.

-Vê e já sabe se lhe passa algo a papi nos chama rapidamente iremos os três.

-Não se preocupe avô que nada lhe vai passar.

Quando o menino teve saído da habitação o patriarca dos Malfoy disse a um comprazido Harry. –É um menino muito maduro para a idade que tem, lhe ocorre o mesmo que a seu papi quando tinha em seus anos, ainda que quiçá Draco estava mais consentido que nosso neto. Demo-nos conta que tanto não seria bom para ele, nossa forma de entender a vida tem mudado e tudo graças a ti. Deste-nos uma segunda oportunidade e não queremos que nosso neto possa cometer os mesmos erros que seus avôs ou que seu papi.

-Me lisonjeia Lucius, para valer que não acho que tenha feito por vocês nada que não os merecessem, todos temos direito a uma segunda oportunidade.

-Harry, deixa-nos um pouco intrigados, nosso filho tem que comunicar ao menino algo relacionado aos dois? -Narcisa era muito sagaz e mais quando se tratava de relações entre duas pessoas que tinham demonstrado todo o que se queriam.

Harry se corou levemente, mas o suficiente para que Narcisa esboçasse um grande sorriso e corresse a abraçar ao moreno, Lucius ficou uns segundos fora de jogo, mas em seguida compreendeu e se somou à felicitação.

-Peço, por favor, que quando Draco os conte mostreis uma grande surpresa, consideramos oportuno que Scorpius devia ser o primeiro em se inteirar, quero, queremos que se sinta realmente importante nesta nova família que vamos formar.

-Harry faz-nos muito felizes, Lucius e eu estávamos preocupados também pelo menino, sabemos que seu amor por Draco é sincero, mas não quais seriam seus sentimentos para Scorp, desde depois que ele não elegeu quem foram seus pais, mas entendemos que nem todo mundo estaria disposto a aceitar como seu ao filho de outro, ainda que acho que não é seu caso. Verdadeiro?

-Assim é Narcisa, quero a Scorpius pelo mero fato de ser o filho de Draco, tudo o que ele ama, o amo eu também, não concebo a Draco sem seu filho, bom se não se importam sem nossos filhos.

-Harry é o melhor que lhe passou em a vida a Draco, depois por suposto de seu pequeno Scorpius e por suposto da nova vida que traz em caminho. Por fim vejo um futuro esperançado para ele. Já tenho posto em marcha o assunto do divórcio de Draco com sua mulher, amanhã mesmo os advogados da família apresentarão uma demanda de divórcio a Astoria.

-Lucius estou preocupado, sua nora é uma má pessoa e acho que não se conformará com a quantia soma que acho que a vai oferecer se pode obter mais, mas sobretudo me preocupa que possa estar por trás do atentado de Draco e se alguém mais a está ajudando. Meu instinto de auror indica-me que é muito, mas que muito possível.

-Se não se importam redobrarei a vigilância sobre todos vocês e sobretudo sobre ela. Já têm começado à seguir e dentro de um par de horas receberei o primeiro relatório sobre suas andanças.

-Harry como seus pais gostaríamos que pudesses nos adiantar de toda a informação possível por se podemos ajudar.

-Narcisa acho que é melhor que mantenham à margem, os recordo que se por qualquer motivo Astoria se sentisse ameaçada por vocês e os denunciasse teria muito que perder, a gente tem uma memória seletiva e sua fortuna suscita muitas invejas, seria uma presa fácil para os catadores que só querem vos ver encerrados em Azkaban.

-Harry uma vez mais tenho-te que dar a razão, Astoria pode ser muitas coisas, mas inocente desde depois que não. Sua mente é muito retorcida e astuta, uma autêntica slytherin das de antes da guerra. Por dinheiro estaria disposta a todo e máxime quando Draco e Scorpius não se importa nada em absoluto.

Nesse momento um sorridente Draco e um feliz Scorpius faziam ato de presença em o salão.

-Papai, mamãe tenho algo muito importante que comunicar Harry me pediu uma união mágica vinculante e eu tenho aceitado. Scorpius está encantado e vê com bom grau a união. Agora só fica que Astoria firme os papéis do divórcio para fazer efetiva esta união.

Os pais de Draco mostraram assombro, tal e como tinham lembrado antes com Harry e felicitaram a Draco e a Harry pela decisão que tinham tido os dois. Depois passaram a jantar enquanto mantinham uma conversa muito animada.

_*oOo_

Em um lugar apartado da mansão Malfoy Blaise estava mantendo uma conversa muito animada com seu amante após ter passado um momento muito agradável em a cama.

-Acho que nossos planos estão saindo a pedir de boca, agora todas as suspeitas recaíram sobre essa estúpida de Astoria, nos está pavimentando o caminho para conseguir nossos objetivos.

-Blaise está seguro de que quando lhe interponham a demanda de divórcio ela os vai ameaçar com fazer pública a paternidade de Scorpius.

-Não só estou seguro senão que o sei a ciência verdadeira, por se talvez vacila em sua decisão já me encarregarei eu de lhe fazer um Imperius e que me obedeça. Como se fará público eu me mostrarei o pai mais ofendido do mundo por me ter ocultado a mordomia de conhecer a meu filho.

-Tenho contatos entre os jornalistas que farão que me mostrem como uma vítima, acordarei os sentimentos maternais das mulheres e os paternais nos homens, mas não pedirei nada a mudança. Esperarei.

-Quando por fim Astoria se tenha apartado do caminho e a gente a odeie sofrerá ante a rejeição social uma depressão que a levará ao suicídio. Draco se sentirá tão culpado pelo ocorrido com seu filho e sua mulher e como se portou com o pai de seu filho que não lhe ficará mais remédio que se tirar também a vida.

-Blaise tem uma mente do mais retorcida, é muito maquiavélico com seus planos, mas acha que o grande auror Potter ficará conforme com o ocorrido.

-Isso me deixa de minha conta, não acho que esteja tão apaixonado de Draco, mas acho que não será muito difícil apartar de meu caminho. Já pensarei nisso. Uma vez que Draco desapareça da cena reclamarei a paternidade de Scorpius e todo o que implica.

-Quer dizer sua fortuna verdade. –O amante de Blaise riu perversamente, desde depois esse pequeno não desfrutará da fortuna quando fosse maior, seu pai se encarregaria de que fosse assim.

Blaise era um amante perfeito, estava encantado com ter caído em sua cama, ademais era inteligente e retorcido, perfeito para ele. Sempre tinha sentido inveja de Draco, era tão elegante, tão formoso, tinha tanto dinheiro e prestígio social que sempre soube que nunca se fixaria em ele, ademais seu instinto lhe dizia que ainda que Blaise se lhe tinha cruzado em seu caminho de quem para valer estava apaixonado era de verdadeiro moreno de olhos verdes, que esses insultos e brigas não eram mais que vendas que punham ambos a seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Para ele seria toda uma vingança ver a Draco humilhado, se mostrando ante a sociedade mágica como um mentiroso que urdia tretas para que ninguém se inteirasse que tinha tido um filho com outro homem fora do casamento e que lhe tinha impedido conhecer a seu filho.

Antes de que Draco se suicidasse lhe teria diante de si e lhe possuiria até fartar-se, era a recompensa que seu amante lhe tinha prometido por lhe ajudar, não queria nada mais, só sua humilhação e seu corpo.

Continuará…

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Quem será esse amante de Blaise? Espero que Harry proteja bem Draco afinal ele merece ser feliz!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos então bora comentar?**

**Ate breve**


	14. Vinculo de corpo, alma e magia

**Capítulo 14 Vinculo de corpo, do alma e da magia**

Sobre as 22:00 o animado jantar dos Malfoy tinha chegado a seu fim, o pequeno Scorpius estava um pouco cansado e sem querer escapou-lhe um bocejo. –Carinho é melhor que te vá deitar, se te vê muito casando.

-Papi me irei à cama se promete que subirá a me dar boa noite, é uma das coisas que mais estranho no colégio.

-Em cinco minutos estarei em sua habitação e espero encontrar-te já dentro da cama.

Scorpius despediu-se de seus avôs dando-lhes dois beijos à cada um e depois se dirigiu a Harry. –Se não se importa com senhor acho que também lhe darei um beijo de boa noites já que vai ser meu papai, espero daqui a pouco. –Isto último o disse em um tom de confidencia que fez sorrir a Harry.

-Estarei encantado com que o faças Scorp, mas gostaria que me atuasse e que me chamasse de papai, para mim é muito importante que se sinta a gosto com a relação que temos tua papi e eu.

Scorpius é muito carinhoso e mimoso e por esse motivo aceitou em seguida a oferta de Harry e deu-lhe um sonoro beijo e uma boa noite papai que encheu de satisfação a Harry e ao resto dos Malfoy.

Após o tempo lembrado Draco dirigiu-se para as habitações de Scorpius para desejar-lhe boa noite. –Carinho já está na cama, se não te comerei a beijos até que o consiga.

Scorpius saiu feliz de por trás da porta do banheiro, era um jogo que tinha com seu papi desde que tinha uso de razão, lhe encantava como Draco jogava a ser o monstro dos beijos e lhe devorava até levar à cama e arrola-lo. Draco correu por trás de seu pequeno e alçando lhe nos braços começou a beija-lo, desta vez ajudou-se de um feitiço para mantê-lo no ar, seu incipiente gravidez não lhe permitia carregar com peso. Quando chegou à cama do menino lhe depositou em a mesma e lhe arroupo com o edredom como se fosse uma salshichinha.

-Papi se me arroupas tanto não me poderei mover.

-Isso é o que pretendo quero me comer esta formosa salshichinha, acho que começarei pelos olhos e a narizinho.

Scorpius ria de pura felicidade, encantava lhe ser mimado por sua papi dessa maneira, hoje ademais via-lhe radiante, que bom que se tivesse apaixonado de alguém que para valer lhe queria. Era muito feliz.

Quando cessou o jogo Scorpius se puxou a seu papi e lhe abraçando lhe disse:

-Papi estou tão feliz de ver-te de modo que não vejo o momento de que Harry, bom papai e você vão unir. Sabe? Harry pediu-me que lhe chame papai e a mim me parece muito bem, já lhe considero como tal. Tem feito por nós mais nesses dias que o que nunca fez meu verdadeiro pai ou Astoria.

Draco sentiu uma punçada de tristeza, seu menino era muito pequeno e já tinha sentido o desamor de um pai que não conhecia e de uma madrasta déspota e egoísta. Acariciou a loira cabeleira de seu pequeno e lhe beijou na testa.

-Eu também estou feliz porque você também o está e sim tem razão Harry tem feito muito por nós em pouco tempo. Quero-lhe muitíssimo e acho que vamos ser muito felizes os quatro. Agora meu amor já é hora de que descanse, amanhã te prometo que daremos uma volta pelo campo e se Harry pode lhe direi que voe contigo, eu agora não posso o fazer.

-Boa noite papi quero-te.

Draco saiu da habitação radiante de felicidade, por fim seu filho e ele iam ter uma vida repleta de amor assim que se normalizara sua situação. Dirigiu-se para o salão onde Harry e seus pais estariam tomando café.

Scorpius levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a escrever em uma carta todo o ocorrido a sua amiga Rose, era tão feliz que não podia esperar à segunda-feira a lhe o contar. Foi-se até seu escritório e começou sua tarefa. Quando terminou sua carta chamou a sua falcão e lhe pôs em uma de suas garras a carta para que lhe levasse a sua amiga. Depois foi-se até sua cama e com um sorriso em seus lábios dormiu-se.

Harry tinha mantido uma conversa séria com os Malfoy preocupava lhe muito a segurança de Draco e do pequeno, não estava seguro até onde podiam chegar os que tentavam atentar contra suas vidas. Não descartava nada e tinha sérias suspeitas sobre Blaise e Astoria.

-Lucius, Narcisa é muito importante que não percamos de vista em nenhum momento a Draco, o pequeno está seguro no colégio, os professores de confiança estão avisados e lhe vigiam constantemente, mas Draco com seu espírito independente não vai tolerar uma vigilância constante, devemos ser muito subtis se queremos que esteja protegido.

-Harry além dos aurores que possas lhe pôr posso contratar a guarda-costas que cumpram seu trabalho discretamente. Acho que sua teoria sobre Astoria não está muito desencaminhada. É uma mulher ambiciosa e Blaise também, eles se conhecem desde o colégio e se o pai de meu neto é só em parte como sua mãe não descarto nenhuma barbaridade por sua vez com tal de fazer com o dinheiro de seu filho e de Draco.

-Que ocorre aqui a que essas caras tão sérias.

-Não passa nada filho, seu pai e Harry estavam falando sobre a segurança do mundo mágico, existe muito sem escrúpulos que não se importa pôr em perigo nossa segurança face aos muggles.

-Não sei mamãe, mas acho que estava falando de outras coisas, mas bom o terei que aceitar.

-Vamos Draco não se nos ocorreria te mentir.

-Mais vale-te Potter ou terei que te castigar, esse último o disse em um tom de como me engane dorme no cadeirão. –Harry apesar dos anos que tinha se corou como um colegial, não lhe parecia muito oportuno que seus futuros sogros ouvissem intimidades.

Lucius deu-se conta de tudo e se sorriu, Narcisa lhe deu uma cotovelada para que se comportasse. No fundo eram slytherin e encantava lhes provocar.

-Bom filho é já muito tarde e me imagino que estará cansados, nós nos vamos retirar já a nossas habitações, não demore em ir a dormir. –Narcisa beijou a Draco e a Harry e apanhando a seu marido do braço deixou-os em o salão.

-Até amanhã garotos, que descansem, Draco se te pões outra vez maldisposto faz favor nos avisar ou a sua mãe lhe dará um infarto.

-Não se preocupem cuidarei de seu filho mais que se fosse eu mesmo.

Quando os dois amantes ficaram sozinhos, Harry se perdeu em os olhos cinzas de seu companheiro que eram como duas nuvens de tormenta aceradas, eletrizantes, que exerciam uma feroz atração em os seus.

-Draco disse-te já todo o que te quero.

-Muitas vezes, mas nunca me canso de te o ouvir uma vez mais.

Draco acercou-se aos suculentos lábios de Harry que sabiam a café doce e os saboreou muito devagar, quando se entreabriram Draco aproveitou para introduzir sua língua e saborear a cada um de seus rincões. Harry respondeu ao beijo apoiando sua mão em a nuca de Draco e introduzindo a língua em sua boca saboreando, lutando com a outra língua da maneira mais excitante possível para o loiro. O outro braço de Harry se enroscou em a estreita cintura de Draco e atraiu lhe mais para si. O contato era pleno entre os dois corpos, o beijo era feroz e terno ao mesmo tempo, simbolizava desejo, paixão, mas sobretudo amor, muito amor. Não tinha nada obsceno em ele só amor.

Ambos se sentiam flutuando em uma nuvem, tanto que não se deram conta como suas magias se uniam e flutuavam ao redor deles formando torques de cores, umas luzes verdes saíam do corpo de Draco e outras vermelhas do corpo de Harry se envolveram criando uma espécie de casulo que lhes envolvia, era tão reconfortante o que experimentavam que se sentiram transportados ao paraíso.

As luzes inundaram a habitação e saíram por embaixo da porta provocando flashes no corredor, Narcisa e Lucius que se tinham parado em as escadas a dar instruções aos elfos sobre as tarefas domésticas do dia seguinte se sentiram assombrados, preocupados pelo que pudesse ocorrer entraram na habitação e o espetáculo que presenciaram lhes deixou sem fala.

Tinham ouvido falar disso, mas nunca, até este momento, o tinham visto. A magia de duas pessoas que se amavam até para além desta vida e que têm nascido um para o outro se unem em uma entrega total, o vínculo que geram é tão forte que nada nem ninguém o poderá nunca vencer. Se um dos dois morrer o outro seguirá a seu lado para lhe proteger até que chegue sua hora.

Suas magias tinham-se unido, eram uma só, em todo momento estariam comunicados, se algum estivesse em perigo o outro iria rapidamente para o salvar. Esta união verdadeira de magias, de corpos e almas conhecia-se em o mundo dos magos como -Vinculum corporis, animae et magicarum (Vínculo do corpo, do alma e da magia)-

A pura força da magia os elevou uns centímetros do sofá e deram voltas e flutuaram pela habitação, quando as magias se assentaram em uma sozinha desceram, as luzes se converteram em um flash de prata e ouro e finalmente se apagaram. Algo aturdidos se olharam aos olhos e automaticamente se deram a volta ao notar a presença de alguém na habitação.

Narcisa ainda um pouco surpreendida lhes falou:

-Acabamos de presenciar um fato incomum entre os magos, um VICAM, agora já nada vos poderá separar. Isto é o mais maravilhoso que lhe pode passar a um casal. -Saltaram-lhe as lágrimas enquanto acercou-se a seu filho para abraçá-lo, depois fez o mesmo com Harry.

Lucius mais pragmático e menos sentimental que sua esposa viu neste fato algo muito importante que aceleraria o divórcio de seu filho com Astoria. –Isto é uma prova de que despejará o caminho para o divórcio de Draco, nenhum tribunal pode pôr reticencias quando comprovem que o VICAM é genuíno.

Harry estava um pouco perdido como se tinha criado entre muggles desconhecia o significado do VICAM, Draco teve que lhe explicar, quando sua mente assimilou o que significava, que foi muito rápido, sua cara refletiu a felicidade que sentia em seu interior.

-Bom filhos, se não nos ir dar nenhuma surpresa mais agora sim que nos iremos descansar. Que passem uma boa noite.

-Obrigado mamãe, papai e vocês também que a passem bem.

Harry e Draco foram-se para o dormitório deste, nada mais fechar a porta Harry devorou os lábios de seu amor em um beijo passional que arrancou um forte suspiro em o loiro. Apanhou lhe em braços e levou-lhe até a grande cama, ali despojaram-se da roupa com um só feitiço que lançou Harry e lhe fez o amor até o deixar exausto.

À manhã seguinte Lucius muito cedo dirigiu-se para seus escritórios ali esperava a visita de seu advogado que ia preparar os papéis do divórcio de seu filho com Astoria, não queria deixar nada que pudesse ser utilizado mais tarde por sua nora na contramão de seu filho e de seu neto. Quando Draco se incorporasse à reunião teria já um rascunho firme sobre a mesa e se estava de acordo essa mesma manhã lhe faria chegar a Astoria.

Enquanto na mansão um casal acabava de acordar, uns olhos verdes perfuravam umas cinzas que permaneciam fechados em um formoso rosto que refletia paz. Harry sentia-se tão feliz que não podia ser verdadeiro, por fim ia ter a sua própria família, um formoso esposo e dois filhos, um réplica de seu pai a seus anos, mas com uma doçura que Draco não mostrava a essa idade, pelo menos em público, e outro em caminho que prometia ser tão formoso como o primeiro. Era tão feliz que lhe podia crer.

-Já tem acordado pequeno dorminhoco. -Harry sorria ante a carita de sono que ainda mostrava Draco ao abrir seus olhos e se posar nos do moreno.

-É que ontem à noite tive tanta atividade que me deixou esgotado.

Harry riu ante a ocorrência de Draco, mas deu-lhe pé para provocar-lhe um pouquinho. –Não dizia isso ontem à noite quando pedia mais, pequeno pervertido.

Draco propinou um punho suave em o braço do moreno enquanto dizia-lhe que era um pouco fanfarrão.

-Venha loirinho, não se enfade, ainda que a verdade se te vê muito atraente quando te pões assim. Quiçá seria conveniente que te enfadasses de vez em quando.

-Tenta-o e esse lindo traseiro seu descansará esta noite no sofá mais incômodo que tenha em esta casa.

-Veem aqui tontinho, que te vou dar mimos para que se te passe esse enfado, meu pequeno.

Harry beijo esses lábios que lhe voltavam louco e acariciou o formoso rosto de porcelana do loiro. Abraçou-lhe e começou a arrimar seu quadril à do loiro quando sentiu como Draco se sujeitava o estômago.

-Que te passa meu amor, se encontra mau, talvez te fiz dano.

Draco sem contestar levantou-se correndo ao banho nu como estava, Harry saiu correndo por trás dele também nu e o que presenciou lhe deixou um pouco apenado. Draco estava vomitando com a testa perlada de suor e seu rosto já de por si pálido estava tão branco como a neve. Harry sujeitou a testa de Draco por se se mareava e perdia o conhecimento, não se fosse golpear contra o inodoro.

Quando se foi tranquilizando seu estômago, Harry o levantou pelas axilas e lhe levou até o lavabo onde lhe enxaguou o rosto com água fria. –Obrigado Harry, sinto que me tenha visto neste estado, mas me passou igual com Scorp, o que não me esperava é que fosse a começar tão cedo.

-Tranquilo, Draco, iremos visitar a um medimago e que te receite alguma poção para ver se te pode paliar essas náuseas.

Harry sentiu como a porta do dormitório se abria e uns pezinhos entravam em a habitação. Imaginou-se que era o pequeno Scorpius que vinha a ver a seu papi. Não queria que lhes visse nus pelo que fez que aparecessem uns pijamas e com outro feitiço se cobriram os dois.

-Papi já está levantado?

Harry saiu do banheiro e ao vê-lo o menino disse-lhe –Sinto muito não sabia que estava também aqui.

-Sinto muito eu, deveríamos te ter dito que teu papi e eu dormiríamos juntos. Espero que não se enfade por não te ter dito.

-Não, não é isso, é que não me parei a pensar que isso era o mais normal e vim a lhe dar em os bom dia a meu papi como tenho feito sempre.

-Scorp por mim está bem, me parece genial que o faça e espero que o siga fazendo e sobretudo que também me dê a mim.

-Onde está papi, papai. - A Harry lhe agradou muitíssimo que o pequeno lhe chamasse assim, se acercou mais a ele e lhe dando um beijo lhe apanhou nos braços.

-Papi está em o banho terminando-se de lavar, esta manhã não se encontrava demasiado bem e tem estado vomitando.

-Isso é pelo do irmãozinho, verdade.

-Assim é, mas não se preocupes hoje visitaremos a um medimago e lhe receitará algo para evitar que se decomponha pelas manhãs.

-Olá meu menino, porque acordou tão cedo.

-É que não podia dormir estou tão contente de estar em casa com os avôs e com vocês dois que quero aproveitar o tempo todo que me fica antes de ir de novo à escola.

-Papai disse-me que não se encontrava muito bem, mas também me disse que vai ir a ver ao medimago. Espero que lhe faça caso.

-Sabe é que meu papi é um pouco cabeção e às vezes nos diz que fará determinadas coisas para que nos calemos, mas depois não as faz.

-A pois isso sim que não, te levaremos a cada um de uma mão até o medimago.

-Vale, muito bem de modo que meus dois amores se aliam na contramão deste pobrezinho para torturar com uma visita ao horrível medimago.

Harry e Scorpius começaram a rir ante a ocorrência de Draco e sobretudo pelo gesto cômico que acompanhou a suas palavras. Mas rapidamente mudaram o semblante ao ver como Draco voltou a correr ao banheiro por culpa das novas arcadas que faziam que seu estômago se convulsionara.

Após um momento e de uma ducha rápida Draco foi acompanhado por Harry, seu filho e sua mãe até St. Mungo onde o medimago da família que já tinha atendido a Draco em sua anterior gravidez lhe ia visitar.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Harry se encontrou em a recepção com Matt. –Quanto tempo sem te ver Harry, diria que pelo menos faz em uma semana que não está por aqui, já se me fazia raro não te ver.

-Oh, Matt! Deixa-te de sarcasmos, vou apresentar-te a alguém que para mim é muito especial. Scorp, apresento-te ao doutor Karlson.

-Podes chamar-me Matt e esta senhora imagino-me que é a mãe deste pequeno.

-Obrigado jovem, mas não, não sou sua mãe, sou sua avó. Obrigado pelo elogio.

-Narcisa é a mãe de Draco Malfoy e este menino tão precioso é seu filho e cedo o será também meu.

-Vá surpresa, o grande Harry Potter por fim senta a cabeça, sua amiga Hermione por fim descansará tranquila. Ja ja .

-Narcisa, não lhe faça caso é sempre assim.

-Sinto muito senhora não era minha intenção, mas é que faz tempo que Harry e eu nos conhecemos e somos grandes amigos. Para valer alegro-me de que por fim esta cabeça dura vá formar uma família. E bem Harry, agora em sério que te traz por aqui.

-É Draco, não se encontra muito bem e o medimago Silver lhe está atendendo.

-Esse colega meu está especializado em gravidezes masculinos. Oh! Vá surpresa, não me diga que irão ser papais. Isto sim que é uma surpresa. Meu instinto não me engana nunca, era verdadeiro que sentia por Draco algo mais que dever quando o trouxe para o reconhecimento após o atentado.

-Bom, sim, mas nesse momento não o sabia.

-Venha Harry que nos conhecemos, dei mais bem que não o queria reconhecer.

Harry começava a sentir-se um pouco incômodo com essa conversa adiante de Narcisa e do menino. Não queria que se arejar seus sentimentos de uma maneira tão frívola adiante deles e ademais não quisesse que uma indiscrição por parte de Matt lhes pusesse em antecedentes do tipo de relação que tinham mantido dantes de que o tivesse falado com *Draco para saber se era conveniente ou não que o soubessem.

-Bom Matt, agora vamos esperar a que nos avisem de que podemos passar a ver a Draco para que lhe comecem a fazer o reconhecimento.

-De acordo, mas espero que antes de que os marchem passem por meu despacho e tomemos algo.

-Não se preocupe senhor Karlson estaremos encantados com poder tomar algo com você.

-Então até dentro de um momento.

Harry, Narcisa e o pequeno Scorpius passaram à sala do médico onde Draco estava já tombado em uma cama, levava posta uma bata que facilitaria o reconhecimento do doutor.

-Adiante, vejo que tem vindo toda a família a exceção do senhor Malfoy.

-Nestes momentos meu esposo tinha uma tarefa muito importante que realizar, mas espera notícias do reconhecimento com ansiedade.

-Bom em seguida saberemos do estado de jovem Malfoy que me imagino que será excelente pelo aspecto tão bom que mostra seu exterior.

O velho conhecido doutor Silver aproximou-se a Draco para poder começar o reconhecimento, Scorpius estava muito emocionado e um pouco nervoso, agarrou a mão de sua avó e inconscientemente fez o mesmo com a de Harry, sentia-se tão seguro entre eles dois que sabia que nada mau lhe podia suceder.

-Bem Draco me conta como te sentiu ultimamente.

-Levo um par de dias que noto como se mil coelhos saltassem por meu estômago e me obrigam a vomitar todo o que tenho em meu interior, depois um suor frio percorre meu corpo e sinto que às vezes me falha a visão e noto como vou perdendo o conhecimento, vejo luzes de cores e tudo se nubla a meu redor e as vozes se ouvem a cada vez mais longínquas, depois acordo ou bem no chão ou nos braços da pessoa que tenho perto.

-Bom, Draco já sabe por sua experiência que isso é algo normal nos primeiros meses da gravidez, mas não me podia imaginar que fossem tão fortes os sintomas se mal tem em uma semana de gravidez. Acho que o menino que estás gestando em teu interior tem uma magia muito forte ou que trazes mais de um, ou ambas coisas.

-É um mago poderoso ao igual que o pai de seu pequeno por isso não descarto que este menino comece forte a manifestar em seu interior. Seu corpo precisa acomodar-se pouco a pouco à vida que gestas, mas este pequeno tem um núcleo mágico poderoso e te rouba bastante energia.

-Senhor Potter vai ter que dar bem mais que amor a seu companheiro, deverá lhe transferir pequenas doses de sua magia todos os dias para que não sofra nenhum contratempo sério, nem o pai nem o pequeno.

-Descuide doutor, para mim não há nada mais importante que minha família.

-De todas formas Draco além da magia que seu casal te dará terá que tomar umas poções que te ajudarão e faz favor que não se te esqueçam ou estes sintomas tão molestos que tem podem ser visto incrementados.

-Descuide doutor que não se me esquecerão, pois se isso ocorresse acho que entre toda minha família me torturarão.

O doutor não pôde mais que se rir ante a ocorrência de Draco, era verdadeiro que melhor que não se lhe esquecesse, sabia o persistente que podia chegar a ser sua mãe e não digamos seu companheiro, todo mundo sabia o minucioso e perseverante que era quando tinha uma missão que cumprir.

-Agora vejamos como está esse núcleo mágico que alberga a seu pequeno. –O medimago lançou um feitiço ao redor do ventre de Draco e sorriu satisfeito, a cor do núcleo indicava que o pequeno ou pequenos, tinha suas sérias dúvidas ao respeito, estava ou estavam em perfeito estado.

-Draco pode vestir-te já, enquanto te receitarei as poções para que possa as comprar e comece a tomar já.

_*oOo_

Enquanto em o despacho de Lucius Malfoy, este estava trabalhando com seu advogado ultimando assuntos sobre os negócios familiares quando uma Astoria meio enlouquecida irrompeu na estância agitando a demanda de divórcio em suas mãos.

-Por fim tem conseguido separar a seu filho e a mim, obrigando a Draco a interpor esta demanda de divórcio. Pois que saiba que não a aceitarei e que me verei obrigada a contar a todo mundo a verdade sobre a origem de Scorpius.

-Faz em uns anos me poderiam ter preocupado suas ameaças, mas o tempo nos faz alterar para todos e te asseguro que não me dá nenhum medo o que possas dizer. Scorpius tem uma família que lhe adora e que nunca lhe enganou, sabe perfeitamente quem é você e o que significa para ele e por suposto que sabe quem é seu pai.

-Não te será tão fácil se livrar de mim, sabe que não me conformarei com migalhas, não tem suficiente dinheiro para me pagar o tempo todo que tenho tido que aguentar ao gay de seu filho.

Astoria era muito mais que muito ofensiva, isso o sabia Lucius muito bem, parecia mentira que um sangue limpo como ela possuísse preconceitos de muggles, mas não lhe pegava de surpresa, já os tinha demonstrado em inúmeras situações.

-Astoria não consinto que se refira assim a de meu filho, sei que emprega o termo gay para me ofender, mas o único que faz é me encher de orgulho, meu filho é fértil, como um bom sangue limpo, sabe que só uns poucos eleitos o são e por isso é normal que se sinta atraído por outros homens. Você está seca e seca em seu interior, que só é capaz de albergar maus sentimentos e se morre de inveja, por não poder ter filhos como o pode fazer Draco. Guarda-te seus pretendidos insultos e dá-me igual o que vá dizer por aí. O único erro que cometeu Draco foi apaixonar de um homem que só ambicionava seu dinheiro, esse me fazer caso a mim ao marcar seu casamento contigo para evitar que seu filho pudesse ser chamada bastardo. Demasiados preconceitos tinha eu nessa época. Agora me dá igual, me arrependo de ter sido a causa da infelicidade de meu filho durante estes onze anos. Agora é um homem feliz, tem encontrado ao amor de sua vida e te asseguro que nos dá igual o que possa dizer. Tinha-te dado uma solução, dava-te dinheiro suficiente para que pudesse viver comodamente o resto de sua vida, mas já vejo que sua avareza te supera. Agora não terá nada, nem sequer o que te ofereci em um princípio, se irá com as mãos vazias deste divórcio.

-Isso é o que você se cries Lucius, isto não ficará assim, não tenho sacrificado onze anos de minha vida para acabar com os bolsos vazios.

-Você se sacrificar? Não me faça rir Astoria, tem vivido a corpo de rainha, tem tido todos os amantes que te deu a vontade. Ou que achava que eu estava em uma nuvem e que não me inteirava de suas correrias. Tenho sido prudente, não queria fazer mais desgraçado a meu filho de ou que já o era e sobretudo tentava evitar um escândalo que repercutisse em Scorpius. O menino já é maior e conhece toda a verdade sobre suas origens e aceita perfeitamente sua situação e o que lhe depara o futuro. Agora Astoria saia de meu despacho e que não volte a te ver mais por aqui.

-Você o quis Lucius, me vingarei e não sairá bem deste despacho. –Astoria levantou sua varinha para lhe lançar um feitiço a Lucius que lhe obrigasse a fazer todo o que ela quisesse e depois que não recordasse nada, inclusive pensava que se lhe aplicava um feitiço que lhe provocasse um infarto melhor que melhor.

Não teve tempo de reagir, foi levantar sua varinha e esta saiu despedida de sua mão e foi cair diretamente em as mãos de quem menos se esperava, Ron Weasley, estava esperando em a habitação contígua, conhecia demasiado bem a mentalidade da gente ambiciosa que se tinha visto envolvida em intrigas e desde depois Astoria era uma má pessoa e não se fiava nada dela.

-VOCÊ, COM QUE DIREITO TE CRIE PARA ME ARREBATAR MINHA VARINHA, TRAIDOR AO SANGUE.

-Com o direito que me concede a lei, fica detida por tentar atentar contra a vida de Lucius Malfoy.

-Não tem nenhuma prova, não ia fazer nada.

-Isso o veremos ante um tribunal quando te forneçam veritaserum.

Astoria sentiu-se encurralada e em uma tentativa de salvar-se sacou de uma de suas mangas uma varinha ilegal que levava sempre consigo e lançou um sectumsempra a Ron que provocou que todos e a cada um dos poros lhe sangraram. Lucius tentou recordar o contrafeitiço e nesses preciosos segundos uma segunda maldição saiu disparada para Lucius que lhe deu de cheio. Ambos estavam tendidos em o solo e com a vida lhe lhes escapando pouco a pouco. Astoria desapareceu-se do despacho de Lucius.

-Draco que te ocorre te puseste pálido, esse gesto de dor que te ocorre.

-Harry algo mau lhe sucede a meu pai, vamos correndo até seu despacho, sinto que está em perigo mortal.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa essa cadela da Astoria! Nunca gostei dessa vadia... enfim espero que vocês gostem e comentem… vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	15. Em St Mungus

**Capítulo 15 Em St. Mungus.**

Harry estava um pouco assombrado, mal tinham terminado o reconhecimento de Draco e se dirigiam a saudar a Matt quando seu companheiro lhe pediu desesperadamente acercar até o despacho de seu pai, era tal a angústia e o medo refletido no rosto de seu companheiro que não o duvidou, se acercou correndo até ele e convocou um portal que lhes levou diretamente ao despacho de Draco.

Quando entraram no despacho não puderam ver mais que um espetáculo desagradável, atirados no solo e rodeados de sangue jaziam Ron e Lucius. Harry notou no ambiente um halo de magia escura, desde que tinha matado a Voldemort seus instintos de mago tinha-se afiado enormemente e era capaz de notar que tipo de magia tinha estado presente aos lugares nos que ele estava.

Sem perder tempo lanço um feitiço para tentar parar as hemorragias, rapidamente deu-se conta de qual tinha sido o feitiço, o mesmo que ele tinha lançado a Draco quando estavam em sexto e que quase acaba com sua vida de não ter sido pela rápida intervenção de Snape.

Naqueles momentos estava tão comissionado com o que tinha feito que não prestou atenção ao contra feitiço lançado por seu professor, mas sua carreira como auror lhe tinha feito se enfrentar a situações difíceis e se tinha preocupado muito por contra-restara os feitiços escuros que punham em perigo a vida das vítimas. Seu treinamento como auror e seus conhecimentos foram decisivos para que uma vez que tinha parado a hemorragia lançasse o contra feitiço que devolveu a esperança de vida às duas vítimas.

Draco chorava abraçando a seu pai temia que tivessem chegado demasiado tarde para os salvar. Harry acercou-se até Ron e tomou seu pulso, era débil mas ainda batia. Fez o próprio com Lucius e comprovou que estava nas mesmas circunstâncias que seu amigo.

-Tranquilo Draco porão bem, agora mesmo os vamos transladar a St. Mungo e ali terminarão de se repor. Aparta-te um pouco de teu pai, vou pedir ajuda.

Harry saiu da porta do despacho e chamou a um dos ajudantes de Lucius que trabalham ali mesmo. O homem sentiu-se comissionado com o que tinha ocorrido, não tinha ouvido nada estranho e pensava que a senhora Astoria estava ainda ali como lhe comunicou a Harry.

John entrou na sala e ajudou a Harry a transladar aos feridos até o hospital através de um portal que tinha convocado o auror. Draco tinha-se adiantado e avisado aos medimagos para que os socorressem assim que chegassem ao lugar.

Narcisa com o pequeno Scorpius chegaram correndo até a recepção, Matt tinha recebido o aviso da chegada dos dois e tinha-lho comunicado à esposa de Lucius.

-Oh Lucius! Meu amor que te passou.

-Narcisa faz favor Lucius está muito débil é melhor que não lhe obrigues a falar no momento que estejam estáveis contar-te-emos o sucedido. Draco acompanha a sua mãe até a sala de espera, eu vou avisar à Central do ocorrido e porei uma ordem de procura e captura contra Astoria. Scorp vêem comigo levarei até um lugar mais tranquilo.

-Harry não quero me separar agora de meu papi quero estar ao lado dele e de minha avó até saber que o avô Lucius está bem.

-Scorp, carinho este não é um lugar muito adequado para que esteja um menino ademais teu papi e tua avó sentirá pior se vêem como você presencia tudo.

-Faz favor! Deixa-me ficar-me, não quero me separar deles. –Começavam-lhe a encher os olhos de lágrimas, ele queria estar com sua família, sempre que a ele lhe passava algo estavam ali para o cuidar, ele queria fazer o mesmo era muito importante para ele.

-Está bem, carinho, mas faz favor te peço que não chore ou seu papi preocupará ainda mais e não queremos que se ponha mal em seu estado. Vale, céu?

-Obrigado, Harry, bom papai, assim o farei. Prometo.

Após ter deixado a Scorpius com sua família e de ter dado um beijo e pedido tranquilidade tanto a Draco como a Narcisa se foi correndo para a Central, não sem dantes ter deixado a duas aurores de guarda para proteger à família. Nesse mesmo instante que Harry saía chegava Hermione acompanhada de Molly e de Arthur.

-Harry que tem ocorrido, como está Ron, o único que sei é que esta manhã ia visitar a Lucius Malfoy ao despacho pois precisava que se encontrasse ali quando Astoria fosse a lhe visitar pelo da demanda de divórcio, não se fiavam nenhum dos dois dessa víbora.

-Mione, Ron está estável, débil mas estável, os medimagos estão a lhes estabilizar a ambos, têm sofrido o feitiço sectumsempra por parte de Astoria, Draco teve um pressentimento de que algo mau ocorria e fomos até ali, um pouco mais tarde e teriam morrido sangrando.

Molly pôs-se a chorar ao igual que Hermione, Arthur abraçou a ambas e levantando a cabeça lhe disse a Harry:

-Uma vez mais temos que dar graças aos céus de que tenha voltado a salvar de novo a um membro de nossa família.

-Não diga isso Arthur, sabe que para mim são também minha família e não tem que me agradecer nada.

-Agora deve marchar à Central a dar instruções, não demorarei em breve estarei de novo aqui. Se há alguma novidade, avisem-me e faz favor cuidem dos Malfoy estão ao passar tão mau como vocês.

-Descuida Harry, assim faremos, afinal de contas eles também serão nossa família em breve.

-Obrigado Mione, para mim é muito importante que o considereis assim.

Harry apareceu-se nos escritórios da Central convocou a seus homens para dar-lhes instruções. Tinha que localizar e prender a Astoria Malfoy por tentativa de assassinato para Rum Weasley e Lucius Malfoy.

Distribuíram suas fotos por todas as centrais de aurores e também se fizeram chegar às delegacias de polícia muggles, como era costume quando o criminoso era um assassino.

Harry chegou à sala de espera de St. Mungus e ali viu uma cena que lhe enterneceu, Hermione e Draco estavam abraçados se dando consolo mútuo, Molly e Narcisa muito juntas com as mãos entrelaçadas estavam a falar e Arthur jogava com o pequeno Scorpius numa tentativa de lhe fazer se sentir melhor.

Os pais de Hermione acabavam de chegar da cafeteria e traziam uns chás quentes para todos, lhes acompanhavam Billy e Fleur. George tinha-se ficado cuidando do pequeno Hugo em casa de Ron e de Hermione.

-Olá Harry como se encontra.

-Bem senhora Granger obrigado por vir, tudo isto parece uma loucura, mas não duvido que em breve todo solucionará.

Harry foi-se para onde estavam Draco e sua amiga e se sentou ao lado de ambos. Hermione deu-lhe a Harry um beijo e foi-se até onde estavam seus pais e cunhados.

-Olá meu amor, como se encontra, sabemos algo mais.

-Não Harry e esta espera me está a matar, estou intranquilo não presságio nada bom.

-Vinga meu amor já verá como todo se vai solucionar…

Nesse instante os medimagos saíam da habitação de cuidados intensivos onde Ron e Lucius lutavam por recuperar sua vida.

Senhora Weasley, Senhora Malfoy se são tão amáveis informaremos do estado em que se encontram nossos pacientes. Graças à rapidez com que foram transladados ao hospital suas vidas agora mesmo estão fora de perigo, ainda que se encontram num estado crítico, têm perdido muito sangue e demorarão um tempo em recuperar a consciência mas lhes podemos assegurar que desta maldição não vão morrer.

Hermione chorava de pura felicidade e abraçou-se a Narcisa que ao igual que a mais jovem chorava profundamente. Todos os presentes respiraram aliviados, temiam o pior ao ver o semblante tão sério que mostravam os doutores, mas era de puro esgotamento, os contra feitiços e feitiços curativos que lhes tinham imposto lhes tinham deixado um pouco exaustos.

Draco não pôde mais, sua gravidez, a tensão sofrida as últimas horas e o medo a perder seu pai provocaram que perdesse o conhecimento e de não ter sido pelos braços de Harry teria caído duramente ao solo.

Billy que estava para perto do casal ajudou a Harry a levar a Draco até uma sala que lhe indicaram os médicos.

-Vejamos que lhe ocorre ao jovem Malfoy. –comentou um dos doutores.

Matt que nesse momento tinha chegado até a sala de espera entrou na habitação apartando um pouco bruscamente a Harry que não queria se separar de Draco baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Vamos Harry joga a um lado, se não meu colega não poderá averiguar que lhe passa.

-Oh Perdoa, mas é que me fiquei um pouco comissionado com o que lhe acaba de passar a Draco.

-Bom vejo que o grande Harry Potter se converte em manteiga e perde toda sua fortaleza quando se trata de seu companheiro. Nunca te tinha visto assim, nem quando tem vindo ferido de gravidade. Este garoto tem-te comida a moral.

-Matt não se burles, mas acho que tem razão se tratando de Draco todo me parece exagerado e não quero que lhe suceda nada mau.

-Tranquilo Harry, recorda que está num hospital e que lhe vão olhar os melhores médicos, incluído eu por suposto.

-Matt sempre tão palhaço, mas obrigado amigo por tirar ferro ao assunto.

-De nada tontinho, já sabe que os amigos estamos para ajudar nos momentos difíceis.

-Agora se nos desculpa, solta a mão a Draco que lhe vamos praticar um reconhecimento.

Harry saiu mansamente da habitação acompanhado de Billy, que lhe abraçou com ternura de irmão.

-Harry porá bem, acho que é a emoção de saber que seu pai está a salvo.

-Sei-o Billy, eu também me emocionei ao saber que Ron e Lucius sairão desta. Não suportaria uma morte mais, por culpa da magia escura, nesta família.

Scorpius saiu correndo para Harry e abraçou-lhe da cintura procurando consolo entre seus braços.

-Como está papi, porá bem?

-Sim meu amor, só é que se emocionou de saber que ao avô não lhe vai passar nada mau, agora os doutores lhe estão a examinar. Verá é que me pus um pouco nervoso e como não me queria separar de teu papi e não podiam o reconhecer bem me fizeram sair da habitação.

Matt assomou a cabeça pela porta e chamou a Harry –Podes passar já temos acabado.

Scorpius, Narcisa e Harry entraram na habitação. O pequeno lançou-se sobre seu papi e cobriu-lhe a beijos. –Não voltes a me assustar mais, bastante o fez já o avô. Vá fim de semana que me estais a dar.

Draco riu ante a ocorrência de seu pequeno, mas sim tinha razão, tinha-lhe sacado para dar-lhe uma boa notícia e tinham-se complicado bastante as coisas. Narcisa beijou a seu filho e como bem que, ainda que um pouco pálido, tinha bom aspecto apanhou ao menino da mão e lhe levo afora para que ele e Harry pudessem falar.

-Não volte a me dar outro susto como este Draco, acho que contigo levou mais nestes últimos dias que em toda minha vida.

Draco fez um bico que encheu de ternura a Harry, quem lhe beijou com mimo e pouco a pouco com paixão. Devorou esses formosos lábios com pequenas mordidas até que se abriram generosamente para deixar passar a língua de Harry que percorreu todos e a cada um dos rincões de sua boca. Se não tivessem estado numa sala do hospital o beijo tivesse ido a mais.

-Acho que é melhor que paremos ou vamos montar um espetáculo bastante forte. Ademais não quero que te excite mais tem que repor forças. Temos o tempo todo do mundo para amar-nos.

Draco baixou a cabeça e apoiou-a o peito de Harry estava-se também entre seus braços que poderia ficar ali toda a eternidade. Harry cheirava a cabeça de Draco, encantava-lhe esse perfume mistura de madeira de sândalo e mirra. Estavam numa nuvem, tanto que não se deram conta quando Matt entrou na estadia para indicar a Draco que Lucius tinha recobrado o reconhecimento e que se lhe permitia o visitar um momento.

-Vinga par já terei outro momento e lugar para vossos amassos, agora é melhor que Draco veja a seu pai.

Quando Draco deixou a Harry Matt aproveitou para falar a sós com seu antigo amante. Harry alegro-me um montão de que por fim tenhas encontrado a teu companheiro, já era hora de que assentasse um pouco essa cabecinha.

-Vá quem me vai a dizer, cabeça louca Matt.

-Não seja irônico comigo que não te vai, já o sei que não sou o mais indicado para falar de assentar cabeças, mas é que me alegra um montão que por fim estabilizes sua vida. Ademais vê-se que Draco te quer devera e seu pequeno filho também parece que te aceita e isso é muito importante.

-Sei-o Matt, agora não agradar-me-ia mais que tu também encontrasses a esse alguém especial que te faça aborrecer esta vida de depravação que levávamos.

-ha ha não me faça rir Harry, mas sim tem razão, mas ao igual que te passou a ti, não vou procurar nada, chegará só como todo o importante, chega sem mais não se procura o amor verdadeiro.

Após que as respectivas famílias comprovassem que os doentes se encontravam estáveis e por recomendação dos medimagos abandonaram o hospital com a promessa de que se ocorria a menor mudança fossem avisados. Marcharam-se até seus respectivos domicílios para descansar.

_*oOo_

Na mansão Zabini Blaise jogava espuma pela boca –Astoria é a mulher mais estúpida que me pude jogar à cara. Como é possível que tenha lançado esse feitiço? Não se dá conta de que agora não há solução para a bagunça em que se meteu?

-Não abandonará Blaise após todo o que temos feito juntos.

-Cadela estúpida não me serve já para meus propósitos, agora terei que mudar todos meus planos, é um lixo, não quero saber nada de ti. É mais vou entregar-te aos aurores para que se façam cargo de ti.

-Se faz direi toda a verdade, falarei de seus planos e de como queria te tirar do meio a Draco e a seu filho para ser o único herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy.

-Acha-te que sou tão estúpido como você e que não tinha pensado já em isso. Vou converter-me na pessoa que entregue à louca de Astoria às autoridades e ademais se mostre o pai mais arrependido do mundo que não quer mais que o amor e o perdão de seu filho e você não me vai a impedir.

-Assim e como o vai fazer ou se acha que me vou entregar e não dizer nada.

-Por suposto que não o vais fazer e por isso não me fica mais remédio que me desfazer de ti.

Astoria pela primeira vez no tempo que levava junto a Blaise se deu conta de que o que em realidade era. Uma pessoa fria, calculadora que só pensava numa coisa, nele mesmo e que tiraria de seu caminho a todo aquele que lhe estorvasse. Sua hora tinha chegado, sabia, mas tentaria fazer-lhe o maior dano possível, como não lhe podia imaginar.

Zabini que conhecia bastante bem a Astoria se imaginava o que passava por essa cabeça nesses momentos, lhe via desesperada tentando evitar o inevitável, mas Blaise ainda tinha um As importante em sua manga. Nada sabia a mulher da relação que Blaise mantinha a suas costas com um velho conhecido de ambos e que neste momento lhe era muito útil para seus planos.

Quando Astoria quis se dar conta uns fortes braços a sujeitaram por detrás e com um accio varinha Blaise lhe despojo de sua arma ilegal e lhe lançou um Avada Kedavra que a deixou morta ao instante.

-Por fim tiramos-nos do meio a esta louca harpia que punha em perigo nossos planos. Antes de avisar aos aurores celebremos nossa pequena vitória que nos adianta um passo mais até nossa meta, a fortuna Malfoy.

Blaise acercou-se até seu amante e começou a devorar com fúria esses lábios que tanto lhe chamavam. Os atos de violência sempre lhe punham a cem e este tinha sido do mais violento. Seu amante sorriu esfaimadamente, sabia do vulcão que acabava de estourar no interior de Blaise, prometia ser um sapatão do mais excitante.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Para quem sentiu saudades dessa fic!**

**E olha que caramba de capitulo neh... uma morte! Astoria merecia afinal de contas, mas eu queria que tivesse sido Harry a matar essa louca.**

**Enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos e reviews**

**Ate breve**


	16. O Amante é Descoberto

**Capítulo 16 O amante descobre-se**

Blaise encurralado a seu amante bruscamente contra a parede e apareceu-se com ele em seu dormitório. Continuou devorando esses lábios tão sensuais, dava-lhe pequenos mordiscos que cedo se converteram em fortes o que provocaram que sua boca se abrisse com um gesto de dor, ato que aproveito Blaise para penetrar furiosamente nessa boca.

Blaise estava demasiado excitado e ia demorar muito pouco em penetrá-lo bruscamente, gostava de pensar em isso, no fundo o sexo se não era forte não sexo, era pieguice e ele não era nenhuma pessoa piegas.

Blaise lançou um feitiço que deixo a seu amante nu de cintura para abaixo, era o único que queria dele nesse momento não precisava ver nem sentir nenhuma parte mais de seu corpo, só queria essas nádegas para as abrir e as penetrar duramente. Levou-lhe até a cama e arrojou-lhe contra ela lhe deixando em quatro sobre o colchão. Se desabotoou a cremalheira da calça e sem sequer tirar-lhe penetrou-o rudemente, provocando um pequeno gemido de dor de seu amante. Em seis rápidas sacudidas veio-se dentro de seu amante e tão rápido como tinha entrado saiu dele.

-Dá-te a volta Theo quero ver como se masturba para mim e se é o suficientemente bom voltarei a possuir mais calmadamente.

A Theodore gostava o jogo de seu amante, excitava-lhe o rude que podia chegar a ser e depois ao o observar como se masturbava voltava a se excitar e depois lhe possuía de uma maneira na que os dois desfrutavam.

Para Theo aquilo era uma diversão garantida e um meio para conseguir a quem para valer lhe interessava, Draco Malfoy. Desde que estiveram no colégio ficou prendado dele. Sabia que ainda que ambos eram de famílias de sangue pura, o prestígio e posição dos Malfoy era superior à dos Nott e que nunca fixar-se-ia nele como num verdadeiro amante. Tinha que o tentar, o fez até a saciedade, mas sempre recebia evasivas de Draco, no colégio na casa dos Malfoy quando seus pais tratavam assuntos de senhor tenebroso. Nada, nunca conseguiu nada e quando soube de sua relação com Blaise perdeu todas suas esperanças.

Sempre esteve à sombra esperando o melhor momento para atuar e poder conquistar seu coração, mas néscio dele ao fim compreendeu que nunca seria seu por vontade própria, primeiro essa relação com Blaise e depois esse casamento com Astoria que sabia que era uma treta de Lucius para ocultar que… Sim para ocultar a gravidez de Draco.

Lucius calava muito bem à gente e se imaginava quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Blaise, a fortuna Malfoy. Apanhou o casamento com Astoria enganando a todo mundo com a fertilidade de seu filho, como nuns anos mais tarde o próprio Blaise lhe confirmou e agora estava esse maldito Potter com ele. Sempre soube no fundo que a quem para valer queria Draco era a Potter, tantos insultos, tantas brigas, o único que tentava Draco era se enganar a si mesmo. Senão porquê não lhe entregou ao senhor tenebroso quando teve a ocasião, porquê… Porque estava apaixonado dele ainda sem o saber conscientemente.

Agora não importava nada, estava para perto de seu objetivo, nunca se quis unir a nenhum bando, nem sequer ao dos comensais, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que se unir a Blaise, sabia que era muito astuto e que tarde ou cedo conseguiria seu propósito fazer com a fortuna Malfoy e ele ficaria com seu maior tesouro Draco.

Nott sentia um amor doente pelo loiro, nem ele mesmo era consciente disso, ainda que no fundo pressentia que esse amor era mais bem uma obsessão, uma frustração de sua infância e adolescência. Um corpo inalcançável para ele, mas agora como adulto conseguiria. Por isso não se importava se portar como uma puta com Blaise, cumprir todos seus caprichos, só importava com uma coisa possuir a Draco.

Lentamente Theo tirou-se a gravata e a camisa que levava desnudando devagar a primeira e desabotoando muito sensualmente a camisa, depois começou a se tocar seus mamilos, enquanto se introduzia um dedo em sua boca o lambendo como se tratasse de um doce muito rica. Baixo com sua outra mão por seu ventre e se roçou a entreperna, depois apanhou seus testículos e os massageou em movimentos circulares. Baixo sua mão até seu ânus e recolheu um pouco do sêmen que escorria entre suas pernas e a passou por toda a extensão de seu pênis lubrificando e começou a bombear até que notou como Blaise começava a acordar de novo sua masculinidade e lambia seus lábios num gesto de antecipação.

Nott pôs-se de joelhos na cama e separou bem as pernas para deixar exposta sua entrada e moveu sensualmente a quadril convidando a Zabini a que o penetrasse. O outro não se fez de rogar. A entrada de Theo estava ainda dilatada e lubrificada com seu sêmen. Penetrou-o devagar e quando teve todo seu pênis dentro começou uma dança sensual que acompanhou com pequenos tapas nas nádegas de seu amante.

Theo começou a masturba-se ao ritmo que o outro lhe investia em pouco tempo ambos se vieram com um grito de prazer que encheu o dormitório. Depois se desplumaram na cama e entraram numa dormência muito prazerosa, a que dá o sexo satisfeito.

Ao cabo de um par de horas Blaise acordou-se e mandou chamar a um de suas elfos, Theo dormia ainda de bruços e com as pernas ligeiramente separadas. Tinha um corpo magnífico, não o podia negar, mas bom era um mais dos tantos que tinha possuído. Agora lhe resultava útil para seus planos, mais adiante já decidiria que fazer com ele.

-Hunnty no salão tenho um cadáver do que me quero desfazer, tem que aparecer para perto de a central de aurores e não quero que baixo nenhuma circunstância possam o relacionar comigo. Lança todos os feitiços que creia convenientes para tirar as provas de que tenha podido estar aqui.

-Sim meu amo em seguida cumprirei suas ordens.

Zabini tinha ainda desejos de sexo pelo que se pôs a montado em cima de Theo e começou a beijar as costas de seu amante e sem que lhe desse tempo a nada mais lhe voltou a penetrar com dureza. Nott estava acostumado a ser acordado dessa maneira e a verdade é que não lhe desagradava de tudo. Ser utilizado dessa maneira não lhe provocava sensação de sujeira senão mais bem um prazer mórbido, insano, como sua mente obsedada com um só objetivo, Draco Malfoy.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Draco descansava em sua cama com o pequeno Scorpius a seu lado, ambos estavam esgotados emocionalmente. Harry decidiu que era melhor lhes deixar que dormissem juntos. Ele ainda tinha muito trabalho por diante e sabia que mal ia dormir um par de horas pelo que lhe disse a Narcisa que se tinha alguma novidade ou se Draco se encontrava mau que lhe avisasse, ele estaria na Central.

Após um pequeno sono, deu-se uma ducha rápida e começou a repassar todas as notas do caso Malfoy, aquilo não lhe parecia que fosse só faz de Astoria, alguém mais devia estar com ela, Zabini era evidente, mas além da fortuna que mais podia lhe mover a atuar dessa maneira, ou é que a situação se lhes tinha ido das mãos pela precipitação de Astoria.

Nesses pensamentos encontrava-se quando um subalterno chamou à porta do despacho.

-Adiante Salmann que ocorre.

-Senhor temos encontrado no vestíbulo da Central o corpo de uma mulher que corresponde com os dados que temos de Astoria Malfoy. Parece que lhe lançaram uma imperdoável.

-Vamos. –disse Harry levantando-se com rapidez de seu assento e adiantando a seu subalterno, sua agilidade era invejável, não em balde treinava todos os dias umas quantas horas. Sabia que de sua agilidade dependia salvar sua vida e a dos que lhe acompanhavam nas missões. Toda sua equipa estava igual de preparado que ele o que convertia a sua unidade numa das melhor preparadas de todo o corpo de aurores de Grã-Bretanha.

O cadáver de Astoria estava custodiado por quatro aurores que impediam que ninguém se acercasse a ele até que um medimago forense certificasse as causas de sua morte, ainda que estas eram evidentes. O tom verdoso que adquiria a tez das vítimas só o dava o Avada Kedavra.

O forense aproximou-se até onde estava Astoria e corroboro o que os aurores já se imaginavam.

-Que fazemos agora com o cadáver Chefe Potter.

-Sigam com o protocolo estabelecido, que seja transladado até a morgue para que comecem a verificar as possíveis provas que possam desvelar alguma pista sobre o assassino ou assassinos. Eu encarregarei de notificar à família o sucedido.

Harry foi-se até a mansão Malfoy, Narcisa nesse momento estava a preparar-se para comunicar-se com Harry e dizer-lhe que se ia até St. Mungo. Lucius tinha acordado e estava ansioso por ver aos seus.

-Narcisa alegro-me muito de que Lucius já esteja recuperado, mas eu venho a dar outra notícia um tanto desagradável. Será melhor que quando Draco esteja aqui, mas gostaria que o menino não estivesse presente.

-Por que Harry, que é o que não tenho que ouvir. Sucede-lhe algo mau a meu avô. -Começou-lhe a avariar a voz ao pequeno.

-Não meu amor, a seu avô não lhe ocorre nada, agora mesmo lhe estava a dizer a Harry que se acordou e tem mandado nos chamar quer nos ver a todos.

-Então, que é o que passa?

-Harry é melhor que o diga, acho que Scorpius tem que saber tudo o que relaciona a esta família.

-Está bem, vocês melhor que ninguém conhece até onde pode suportar o pequeno. Faz escassamente uma hora que Astoria tem sido encontrada morta no vestíbulo de nossa central. O medimago forense tem certificado o que suspeitávamos. Mataram-na com um Avada.

Draco empalideceu pela impressão, não queria a essa mulher cruel que lhe tinha feito sofrer tanto a ele e a seu pequeno, mas ninguém merece morrer dessa forma por muito mau que tenha sido. Ao pequeno Scorpius e a Narcisa se lhes umedeceram os olhos, pensavam o mesmo que Draco e a verdade que não se esperavam para nada esse desvincule.

-Draco encontra-te bem, se te vê muito pálido, tem tomado a poção que te receitou o doutor.

-Sim Harry, não se preocupe, mas compreende que me tenho comissionado um pouco, não me esperava este final para Astoria. Agora é melhor que não façamos esperar a meu pai. Acho que até que não esteja fosse do hospital é melhor que não lhe digamos nada. Esta todos de acordo.

-Por minha parte sim papi.

-Pela minha também filho.

-E você Harry que diz ao respeito.

-Desde depois é o melhor que podemos fazer, tem tanto ele como Ron que se repor, não acho que esta notícia lhes ajude em nada.

-Bem então partamos ao hospital.

-Espera Draco acho que o melhor será transladar com um portal em teu estado não é muito recomendável fazer por outros meios.

Uma vez no hospital uma Hermione muito sorridente abraçou a Harry, Ron estava fora de perigo e o futuro sogro de Harry também.

-Qual o motivo essa cara tão séria Harry, não te alegra talvez.

-Não é isso Mione, mas acho que a cada vez se complica mais o assunto acaba de aparecer morta Astoria no vestíbulo da central. Nossas pesquisas não estão desencaminhadas, acho que Astoria não atuava sozinha e Zabini não devia de estar bem longe.

-Terá que redobrar a vigilância sobre Draco e sua família, a verdade é que não pinta nada bem todo este assunto.

-Por enquanto não lhe diga nada a Ron, também não diremos a Lucius até que não estejam em casa.

A meio dia, Harry e Draco acompanharam a Scorpius até o colégio e obrigaram-lhe a prometer que não diria nada a Rose sobre o ocorrido a seu papai. Assim que saísse do hospital visitaria e contaria o que tinha passado.

Harry e Draco regressaram à mansão Malfoy onde receberam uma grata surpresa, os medimagos tinham estimado conveniente dar alta a Lucius que se tenha sentado em seu cadeirão preferido em frente à lareira conversando com sua mulher.

- Papai que surpresa, quanto me alegro de que já esteja reposto do tudo.

-Tudo tenho que agradecer aos dois, você por seu pressentimento e a ti Harry por sua celeridade.

-Não tem nada que agradecer é o mínimo que se podia fazer.

-Não seja tão modesto Harry, só uns nervos bom temperados são capazes de atuar assim.

-Narcisa estava a contar-me o de Astoria e não me estranha em absoluto que alguém mais estivesse implicado no assunto, acho que todos suspeitamos de quem tem podido ser, mas não temos provas disso.

_*oOo_

Blaise levantou-se da cama após ter-se despachado a gosto com seu amante e após uma boa ducha dirigiu-se ao salão onde seus elfos lhe tinham preparado um almoço. Estava muito distraído maquinando seu seguinte passo pelo que não se percebeu de que Theo se tinha acercado à mesa tampado somente com uma bata de seda verde que se amoldava perfeitamente a seu bem formado corpo.

-Vejo que não tens muito apetite, talvez te apetece algum outro tipo de alimento. –O disse enquanto abria um pouco a bata e deixava sair seu pênis dela pondo à altura da boca de Zabini. Este era um jogo que gostavam bastante aos de dois. Theo oferecia-se como alimento e o outro lhe devorava com prazer. Mas Blaise não estava para jogos neste momento.

-Aparta Theo, tenho algo mais importante no que pensar agora, de modo que se veste e vai a sua casa, por hoje já temos tido bastante sexo. Chamarei mais tarde.

Nott sentiu como lhe fervia o sangue estava acostumado aos desplantes de Blaise, mas já se estava fartando. Não daria o prazer de que se burlasse mais dele por lhe montar uma cena.

-Como queiras Zabini, me vou, mas talvez quando me precise não estarei disponível.

-Não seja iluso Theo sabe que no momento que te chame irá a mim. Tem bem mais que perder que eu se ou vai a meu chamado.

Nott saiu feito uma fúria da habitação, subiu até o dormitório, vestiu-se e sem baixar a despedir-se apareceu-se em sua casa. Que pouco lhe ficava já para conseguir o que mais ansiava.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente esse amor de Theo é totalmente doente, credo! Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
